Myself
by mimichanMC
Summary: Desde la primera vez que vio dentro de sus ojos los suyos propios supo que quedarian ligados. Mi regreso a los fics de Inuyasha Mimi chan
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Prologo**_

La joven mujer bajó del avión estiró los brazos y miró al cielo, era un hermoso día, realmente lindo, el cielo era brillante y un ave pasó volando sobre su cabeza.

-Mmm – se estiró lo más posible y se acomodó un sombrero de paja en la cabeza - este lugar es tan lindo como lo recuerdo.

Entro los pasillos que la llevaron a los andenes, y buscó algún rostro familiar entre la gente que iba y venía en el aeropuerto a toda prisa, pero fue encontrada antes de que pudiera ver a nadie.

-Kagome chan.

La chica volteó a su espalda. Y vio al hombrecito detrás de ella, lo reconoció enseguida.

-Oh Myouga jiji – se abalanzó contra el hombrecito en un abrazo intempestivo – pensé que ya no me recordaría ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Muy bien Kagome chan, - dijo cortésmente - ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Oh very good, England is a beautiful country (_Oh muy bien, Inglaterra es un precioso país__)_.

-I see you learn so good to speak English little lady (_Veo que aprendió muy bien a hablar ingles pequeña señorita_)

-Lo intente – dijo con una sonrisa afable - pero todas las personas me decían que a pesar de los años mi acento no se borraba, nadie notaria el tuyo.

-Estamos muy felices de tenerla de vuelta - dijo a manera de respuesta por el cumplido - justo en este momento querida niña.

-Bueno pues vamos a casa.

El anciano tomó la maleta que la joven había traído con ella, y salieron del aeropuerto, avanzaron a un auto que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, un mozo los siguió con al menos otras 10 maletas más.

-Jeje, traje muchos recuerdos – dijo cuando el anciano había mirado casi reprobando tantas maletas - Oh me muero por ver a Kikyou, le he traído unos botas de Praga que la van a matar, por cierto Myouga jiji ¿Cómo ha estado ella? – se distrajo un poco dándole una propina al mozo – espero que quepa todo.

Pasaron un par de minutos acomodando las maletas en el automóvil, casi no cabían pero al final lograron acomodarlas todas.

-Wow, casi pensé que no cabrían – dijo sentada por fin en el asiento de adelante y abrochándose el cinturón - no creas que me he olvidado de ti, te he traído una botella del mejor whisqui que probé en un viaje rápido a Escocia y se que te va a encantar.

-No debió molestarse Kagome chan – dijo arrancando el auto.

-Oh no es ninguna molestia, - dijo alegremente - lo hago con mucho placer.

-Gracias es usted siempre tan amable.

-Pero cuénteme Myouga jiji – dijo de nuevo animada - ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Cómo están los niños y mi hermana? tengo tantos deseos de verlos.

El anciano mostró una cara llena de tristeza, pero no dejó que la recién llegada lo notara agregó rápido.

-Los niños están muy bien Daiki esta yendo al primer año de primaria y sus profesores dicen que es muy inteligente – dijo viendo como los ojos de la joven a su lado de iluminaban - y la niña Meimi es la niña más dulce que pueda conocer, de hecho los niños han pasado una larga temporada en su casa, al cuidado mío y de la señora Shyouga.

-¿En serio? - dijo intrigada y sacando conclusiones - no me digas, Inuyasha y Kikyou están de viaje.

-Algo así – atinó a responder el anciano.

El auto casi llego a la casa, era una mansión no muy grande en uno de los mejores distritos de Tokio.

La familia Higurashi era una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón, sus padres había iniciado un negocio de computadoras y tecnología que había tenido un éxito arrollador, pero solo cuando ella tenía 10 años sus dos padres había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y habían pasado la tutela de el trabajador de confianza de la familia, el anciano Myouga.

Así las dos hermanas habían quedado huérfanas, Kikyou, y Kagome eran gemelas, por orden de nacimiento Kikyou era la mayor y Kagome la menor, solo por dos minutos. Pero de la forma en la que a veces en los hermanos gemelos pasaba ellas eran una la antitesis de la otra.

Kikyou era desde pequeña una niña reservada y tranquila, se había destacado desde niña por su gusto por leer, por la música, ejecutaba el piano con maestría, y con el tiempo, se empezó a codear con la más alta elite de la sociedad de Japón, amaba los viajes, las grandes fiestas, y era amante de la moda, su posición les permitía eso así que no había habido ningún reparo en la vida que llevaba.

Mientras Kagome era una chica de un carácter escandaloso y alegre, era una verdadera delicia estar a su alrededor siempre reía y cantaba, y esto era lo que le había apasionado en su vida, las artes, era cantante, bailarina y escritora y su profesión le había ayudado a viajar por diferentes lugares del mundo.

Pero a pesar de todas las diferencias las hermanas siempre había sido unidas, quizás por que eran solo ellas las que quedaban de la familia Higurashi, abuelos tanto como maternos y paternos habían muerto y sus dos padres habían sido hijos únicos.

Dos piedras que habían sido reunidas por un rió y habían quedado estacionadas juntas en el mismo lugar.

Y ahora ellas eran dos rocas más que el rió había llevado por caminos diferentes.

Cuando Kikyou había cumplido los 18 años se había enamorado de un joven, era el heredero más joven de una de las familias más importantes en Tokio Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha y Kikyou se había conocido y se habían mezclado como el dulce y el licor, de una forma embriagante y posesiva que los llevo al matrimonio, cuando llevaban solo 6 meses de noviazgo.

Y no se podía quejar, los dos se daban la gran vida, viajes, lujos y excesos juntos hasta el momento en que decidieron tener un hijo y sentar por fin cabeza.

Después de que Kikyou llevara algunos años de casada, Kagome había decidido emprender un viaje muy largo para aprender idiomas, estudiar, y conocer un poco más el mundo, paso 6 años viajando en toda Europa y después de ese tiempo había decidido regresar, con la idea de sentar ella también cabeza.

Llegaron pronto a la casa y los sirvientes espesaron a sacar las maletas del auto, afuera la señora Shyouga esperaba por ella en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Shyouga jichan! - corrió a ella con un abrazo no menos efusivo que había tenido con el anciano en el aeropuerto - que gusto verla de nuevo

-¡Oh mi dulce niña! – le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente la mujer de cabello cano - que bueno que ya ha regresado a casa, nos hacía tanta falta.

-Y a mí - la tomó de las manos - Dios en ningún lugar del mundo hallé nunca un _Odem_ mas rico del que tú haces, aunque no me puedo quejar de la comida italiana, es tan dulce.

-Y nunca lo encontrara niña – dijo orgullosa.

-Deberías patentarlo como KFC – dijo divertida.

-¿Y ese quien es niña? – dijo confundida la mujer mayor.

-Oh – dijo con una risa divertida – no te preocupes después te explicare. Entonces Inuyasha y Kikyou están de viaje, que lastima yo tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi hermana, ¿Hace cuanto de fueron?

Los ancianos se miraron uno al otro, y luego a la joven, tratando de no parecer alarmados.

-¿Por que no va a ver a sus sobrinos primero? – la animó el anciano a su espalda - seguro los encontrara irreconocibles.

-Tienes razón, vamos vamos.

La anciana tomó a la mujer y la llevó al patio de atrás donde los dos niños jugaban con una pelota feliz de la vida. Eran preciosos, más de lo que recordaba, a Meimi casi no la conocía pero a Daiki si, era un niño hermoso de 2 años que a penas hablaba cuando se fue, y Meimi era apenas una recién nacida.

-Daiki, Meimi, vengan aquí – los llamo la anciana, los niños se acercaron a prisa.

Kagome los esperaba junto con la anciana, eran hermosos, los vivos retratos de sus padres.

-Tía Kagome… - Daiki fue el primero en apresurarse a su lado, y se arrojo contra ella esta lo recibió feliz.

-Daiki -lo abrazó feliz de la vida - mi pequeño sobrino favorito ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien tía, - dijo el niño feliz y volteó a ver a su hermana que estaba a un par de pasos de ellos - ven Nee chan, ella es tía Kagome, la que siempre nos manda juguetes en el año nuevo, la que te mando la muñeca de rizos dorados.

La niña la miró con cierta desconfianza, era idéntica a Kikyou, no solo físicamente con su lacio y largo cabello negro y sus ojos trémulos y piel de alabastro si no que se parecía mucho a la niña que Kikyou había sido, algo tímida y casi temerosa.

-Meimi san – dijo y le extendió su mano con solemnidad – es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Gracias – dijo con el mismo donaire que su propia madre había demostrado a su edad – el gusto es mío, tía Kagome.

-Saben he regresado de un largo viaje y traje un montón de regalos – dijo en modo de complicidad con los dos pequeños en voz baja – traje unas barras de chocolate ingles que son casi un pecado, aprovechemos que no están sus papas y comamos hasta reventar, hay un montón de series de anime que quiero ver, ¿Cuál es tu favorita Dai kun?

_-Full metal Artemich_ – dijo en un muy buen ingles - es muy buena tía, me gusta mucho.

-¿Y tu Meimi san? – le pregunto a la pequeña poniéndole toda su atención.

-Bueno… _full moon_. – dijo haciendo sonar las "L" como "R" que era un sonido más japonés.

-Las dos suenan muy bien, - dijo animada y pregunto - ¿las tienen en video?

-No – respondió Daiki.

-No importa enviare a Myouga jiji a _Mandarake_ y compraremos las dos series, nos hartaremos de chocolate y nos divertiremos como enanos.

-Si – Daiki se colgó de su cuello alegre y la pequeña le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando había terminado de ver los últimos capítulos de _Full Moon_, Kagome estaba complacida de que Meimi tomara gusto por una serie tan llena de esperanza, además el tema de salida no terminaba de salir de sus sistema, Daiki se había aburrido y dormido, pero las dos chicas se quedaron viendo la serie hasta el final lo que las había acercado.

En la habitación de Kagome, la señora Shyouga estaba preparando la cama para poder dormir, la habitación que había ocupado toda su vida no había cambiado nada, y toda su ropa estaba acomodada en los armarios, pero algunas maletas estaban todavía armadas, la mayoría eran solo regalos.

-Son niños maravillosos, - le comento a la anciana, mientras se metía en la cama y se acomodaba el cabello con una liga en una gruesa trenza – Dios como envidio a Kikyou, Daiki es un diablillo y Meimi es idéntica a ella, debe estar loca por ella.

-Mañana hablaremos de todo eso niña - le respondió casi fríamente - ahora por favor duerma, no ha descansado nada.

-Si - di un largo bostezo como para afirmar lo dicho - estoy exhausta, hasta mañana jichan

-Hasta mañana niña.

La mujer la arropó y apagó las luces para dejarla descansar hasta el siguiente día. Kagome se deslizo con velocidad al sueño, pero su instinto de decía que en medio de todo eso algo no estaba bien. "Sea lo que sea lo averiguare mañana" se acomodo las cobijas hasta los hombros y se quedo dormida.

_Fin prologo_

_10 de Febrero de 2007_

_2:05 a.m._


	2. Capitulo 1: Abandonados

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo: 1**_

_**Abandonados.**_

Kagome bostezó y estiró sus músculos en la cama, la señora Shyouga había entrado y descorrido las cortinas por lo que el sol entro en la habitación limpiamente, se levantó lista para el nuevo día, primero se duchó rápidamente, escogió un bonito vestido de verano blanco con una cinta rosada en la cintura y tomó su sombrero de paja, y salio de la habitación rumbo al comedor al llegar, los niños ya estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días – saludo a los dos niños, pasó una mano por la cabeza de Daiki revolviendo su cabello y puso una caricia mansa en el hombro de Meimi.

-Buenos días tía Kagome – la saludaron los dos niños alegremente, Meimi solo un poco más reservada pero de verdad alegre igual que su hermano.

-¿Cómo durmieron? – dijo sentándose en la mesa a un lado de ellos.

-Muy bien – respondieron de nuevo.

-Buenos días niña – dijo la anciana Shyouga entrando en el salón.

-Buenos días, Shyouga jichan – dijo con una sonrisa radiante – me muero de hambre.

La anciana Shyouga le sirvió su tazón de arroz y un pescado cosido y una taza de té verde, Kagome lo observó un momento un poco extrañada, la verdad era que hacia mucho que no tomaba un desayuno así, miro la mesa y vio las galleta de maíz, las verdura encurtidas y demás, cosas, hizo una nota mental que se despegaría de las sabanas más temprano al día siguiente para poder cocinar panqueques, jugo, fruta y café negro. Pero hoy no, no despreciaría el primer desayuno que no tenía que hacer ella misma.

-¿Van a ir a la escuela hoy? –pregunto la chica mientras tenía un segundo de duda con los palillos, luego los sostuvo con seguridad.

-Si, - le respondió Daiki - bueno yo debo ir al colegio y Meimi ira a clases de ballet.

-En serio - dijo emocionada tratando de acercarse a la pequeña - ¿Tomas ballet? que interesante.

-Si, me gusta mucho - la chica se encogió un poco aunque se podía ver su emoción en sus ojos marrones - aunque a mi mamá no le gustaba mucho que fuera, dijo que esperaba que yo fuera muy alta, por que ella es alta y mi papá también así que no tenía mucho caso, que no me podría dedicar a eso. Pero yo quise ir al menos hasta que entre al colegio en el siguiente curso.

-Pero eso no evita que sea divertido ¿No? - dijo sin perder su entusiasmo - seguro cuando tus papas regresen y le enseñas lo bien que lo haces, te dejara seguir asistiendo.

-He invitado a papá varias veces pero él no quiere ir – la niña se veía dolida al decir eso – no quiere ir a ningún lado.

-Oh, no te preocupes – dijo dulcemente tratando de subir su animo – cuando regresen los van a extrañar tanto que querrán estar todo el tiempo con ustedes.

-Niños ya es hora – el anciano Myouga entró en el comedor – debemos darnos prisa, ya casi es hora.

Los chicos se levantaron, despidiéndose de su tía alegremente, cogieron sus mochilas y partieron con el anciano. Kagome se quedó tomando su desayuno, lo que la pequeña le había dicho había sido muy extraño, Kikyou hubiera complacido cualquier gusto de su pequeña sin siquiera preguntar, no por que fuera útil o no, si no solo porque era lo que Meimi quería, al menos esa era la Kikyou que ella recordaba, y lo de ayer, ¿Por qué los chicos no tenían en video las series que gustaban? Kikyou no era partidaria de las esperas, si era lo que gustaban seguro se las hubiera conseguido.

"Bueno quizás es Inuyasha, el que esta imponiendo limites a sus hijos" sabía que no era sano tampoco darles todo cuanto deseaban, corrían el riesgo de volverse quisquillosos y malcriados.

Apartando sus pensamientos de ese tema continúo con su desayuno, el dulce te verde corrió por sus sistema con deleite, pero ¡¡Oh cuanto deseaba una taza de café negro!!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alrededor de dos horas después el anciano Myouga regreso a la casa, cargando bolsas de mandado, Kagome se acercó a él y le quitó una de los brazos, él solo devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste al súper mercado Myouga jiji? – dijo echando una mirada en el interior de la bolsa que sostenía.

-Si, ¿deseaba algo? – preguntó - perdone por no preguntarle, pero solo traje las viandas para la comida de hoy.

-Oh no hay problema – dijo llegando por fin a la cocina y dejó la bolsa en la mesa de centro al igual que el anciano - podemos pasar después cuando vamos a recoger a los niños.

-Claro niña – le respondió el anciano mientras empezaba a acomodar las cosas.

-Tengo deseos de preparar hamburguesas, pollo frito… – el anciano la miraba como si hablara de comerse una vaca entera - no es demasiado pesado para el cuerpo cuando lo pones con una buena ensalada, y solo tendré una oportunidad sin que Kikyou me quiera asesinar por mal criar a sus hijos – distraídamente busco en la bolsa y saco una pera, se paro a un lado de la anciana Shyouga y la puso bajo el chorro de agua, una vez limpia la mordió – y a propósito ¿Cuándo regresan los tórtolitos?

El anciano y la mujer que acomodaba las viandas de nuevo se miraron sin poder decir nada, esta vez Kagome no se lo perdió, mordió la pera de nuevo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano una línea de jugo que resbalo por su mentón.

-Muy bien, han estado evitando este tema desde que llegue pero creo que tengo derecho de saber que pasa - dijo acusadoramente – ¿Paso algo malo?, ¿Kikyou está bien?

-Niña – quiso excusarse el anciano pero la mirada de la joven le dijo que no lo dejaría pasar esta vez - creo que será mejor que le sirva un té en lo que le platicamos lo que ha pasado.

La anciana puso la tetera en el quemador, y puso algunas hojas frescas dentro en lugar del té preparado y seco, ella se quedó en su lugar terminando su manzana, hasta que el té estuvo servido para los tres, los ancianos se sentaron con ella.

-Vera niña Kagome – el anciano suspiro – supongo que no hay una forma amable de decir esto.

-Estoy empezando a molestarme Myouga jiji – dijo sinceramente.

-Bueno – sorbió un poco de te mientras Kagome golpeaba con los nudillos la mesa – la señora Kikyou se fue hace tres meses y nadie sabe donde esta.

-¿Que? – dijo con incredulidad

-Vera… - intervino la mujer mayor – hasta donde tengo entendido, el matrimonio de la señora Kikyou y el señor Inuyasha no estaba yendo muy bien, la señora venia varias veces a la semana a tener compañía por que se la pasaba muy sola en casa, eso paso muy a menudo desde hace un año cuando el padre del señor Inuyasha falleció.

-¿Inu no Taisho murió? - dijo con cierto pesar, la muerte de cualquiera provocaba lo mismo en ella - ¿Pero de qué? Si era un roble.

-En un accidente – dijo despacio el anciano Myouga.

-Ya veo – dijo sintiéndose aun peor, perder tus padres de forma abrupta no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

-El señor Inuyasha tuvo que empezar a hacerse cargo de la herencia que le había dejado su padre - continuó la anciana - su hermano Sesshomaru le ayuda mucho, pero aun así el tiempo que pasaba con la señora Kikyou ya no era el mismo.

-La señora Kikyou – inicio de nuevo el anciano – empezó a hacer reuniones sociales de nuevo, reunía a sus amigos en su casa y en ocasiones también aquí, era su casa después de todo y tenía todo el derecho y el señor Inuyasha no parecía molesto con ello, ahora empiezo a pensar que la señora Kikyou hacía esas reuniones para llamar la atención el señor, pero el tiempo empezó a pasar y la situación se hizo cada vez más tensa, la señora paso aquí una temporada de un mes antes de que un día tomara sus cosas y se fuera, nunca hemos sabido si se fue con alguien o por su propio pie, no dejó nada, ni una nota ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Y que hizo Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome siendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

-El señor se enfureció - dijo la anciana a su lado, mientras Kagome ya sentía que le hervía la sangre – solo nos dejó a sus hijos aquí y nos esta pagando para cuidarlos y atender todas sus necesidades en realidad no sabemos exactamente que pasa con él, todo lo que sabemos es que siguió en el trabajo de la fabrica de su padre y que esta viviendo en un departamento cerca de la empresa.

-¿Y su casa? – preguntó de nuevo por impulso, Kikyou se regodeaba siempre de su casa llena de elegancia.

-La ha cerrado - respondió el anciano - fuimos hace poco y al parecer despidió a todo el personal y cerró la casa.

Kagome se quedó en el asiento, sin saber que responder o que decir, esta era una historia muy extraña. Aunque conociendo a Kikyou era hasta cierto punto plausible, Kikyou no tenía la costumbre de esperar por nada, pero nunca se imaginó que su paciencia también se borraría con su familia, cielos, sus hijos, no creía posible que Kikyou hubiera abandonado a sus hijos, pero si eran dos soles.

-¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! - dijo por fin la chica - pobres niños.

-Si así es – dijo la anciana – y es que ellos la necesitan tanto, sobre todo la niña, ya la ha visto es dulce como la miel pero es tan tímida y reservada, adora a su madre, todo el tiempo trata de parecerse a ella, y Daiki bueno él parece pasarlo mucho mejor.

-¿Que les han dicho?

-Que su mamá esta de viaje y que su papá esta muy ocupado en el trabajo.

-Vaya padres.

Kagome pasó de preocupación, a lastima, después a coraje, ira, y al final, indignación, ¿Qué culpa tenían los niños de los problemas que sus padres tuvieran? Ellos necesitaban a sus padres, se sentía molesta con los dos, Kikyou era una niña caprichosa que de buenas a primeras se había aburrido, y se había ido, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero eran sus hijos e Inuyasha era un egoísta, ¿Qué importaba más su empresa o su familia?

-Lamentamos haberle dado tan malas noticias niña – empezó el anciano Myouga.

-Esta bien, era necesario que las supiera y fue mejor así - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - pude pasar tiempo con los niños antes, deben sentirse tan solo sin sus padres - dijo y le regalo una sonrisa - definitivamente hoy haré algo yo de comer para ellos.

-Estamos tan contentos de que este aquí niña – dijo a punto de llorar la anciana.

-No digas eso Shyouga jichan, y adoro esos niños, son parte de mi familia, - dijo sonriéndole también y poniendo esta vez su mano en su hombro - pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así.

-No sabemos que hacer niña Kagome.

-Primero que nada debo hablar con Inuyasha, Myouga jiji – el anciano se enderezo – todavía esta "_Kirara_" en el garaje.

-¡Oh no montara esa monstruosidad! ¿O si? – dijo incrédulo.

-Si que lo haré -- dijo decidida – y quiero la dirección de Inuyasha también, hoy mismo iré a verlo

De pronto se levantó de un salto de la mesa, los ancianos sonrieron el uno para el otro, si algo habían adorado de la niña Kagome siempre era su entusiasmo.

-Pero – dijo con aire de suficiencia - definitivamente iremos a comprar hamburguesas para hoy y algunas cosas más para el desayuno de mañana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ya cuando el sol caía, Kagome salio de la casa, se había puesto un conjunto que había tenido guardado por años, le sorprendió y alzo un poco más su ego el hecho de que la ropa aun le calzara de maravilla, un corto short de cuerina negra, una chaqueta algo holgada negra de cuero, y una camiseta blanca por debajo, se puso una liga en el cabello y salio rumbo al garaje, entró en el largo garaje, donde había un par de autos estacionados, un viejo auto de su padre, un estilo escarabajo que era de Kikyou y al fondo cubierta por una capota negra y llena de polvo estaba Kirara.

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con tanto cariño como a una persona

Corrió la capota hasta dejarla tirada en el piso, allí estaba tal y como la recordaba una hermosa moto al total estilo _Harly Davison_, pero diseñada especialmente para ella, mucho más pequeña y estética, pero del mismo modo que habían puesto intención en la apariencia la habían puesto en la fuerza del motor, en varias carreras que había participado y que casi Myouga jiji la había querido matar cuando se había enterado, había ganado, _Kirara_ era más aerodinámica, y ligera que las motos que se usaban para esas carreras y esa era su ventaja y desventaja cuando perdía el control la había tenido que reconstruir ya 3 veces, era su adoración, en lugar de un auto, había decidido que quería una moto, ella misma había puesto cuidado de cada detalle, de la pintura que era una mezcla de amarillo delicado con flamas rojas que resaltaban de buen modo sobre ese especifico color, en las modificaciones del motor, de las reparaciones, el rayar o maltratar a la bella _Kirara_ era como hacerle un daño a ella misma

Pasó la mano sobre el cuero del asiento y suspiró, la revisó y vio que estaba en buen estado, checo el estado del motor, puso aceite, agua y gasolina antes de atreverse a encenderla siquiera. El motor ronroneo como un enorme gato.

-Veo que Myouga jiji ha cumplido su promesa – le había encargado tanto que cuidara de _Kirara_ en su ausencia que casi creyó que le encargaba algo de verdad vivo – te prometo que justo ahora a donde quiera que me lleve el río te llevare conmigo.

Subió a la moto, se puso el casco que estaba decorado de la misma forma que la moto, metió la primera velocidad y salio del garaje al aparcamiento, aceleró y las piedras de la gravilla se levantaron detrás de ella antes de salir de la mansión Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-No quiero ver a nadie – casi gritó por el conmutador Inuyasha.

-Ya se lo he dicho señor pero se niega a irse - insistió el joven - dice que es urgente.

-Me importa un cuerno si es urgente – dicho esto colgó.

El portero suspiró y dejó el auricular con esfuerzo, odiaba a ese inquilino, simplemente era la persona más despreciable del mundo, no había manera de que alguien pudiera hablar con él sin que no resultara uno casi sordo por sus gritos.

-Se lo dije señorita, una vez que el señor Taisho ha llegado de su oficina no recibe a nadie, así fuera el mismo Dios encarnado lo dejaría aquí afuera.

-Y dime… – dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa para el encargado del lobby – de verdad no hay manera de que pueda llegar hasta su apartamento – su voz cantarina y su mirada marrón tenían al encargado embobado – te juro que nadie tiene que enterarse que has sido tú quien me dejó entrar, no te meterte en ningún problema.

-Ahmm bueno – el chico estaba nerviosos y le sudaban las manos – creo que puedo ir al sanitario o algo así, seguro usted pudo haber pasado en el momento que yo no estaba.

-Si verdad –le guiñó un ojo.

-Claro – respondió, la verdad justo ahora estaba queriendo ir al sanitario por ciertas respuestas de su cuerpo por la chica de cortísimo short. – apartamento 333

-Gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y paso delante de él hacía los ascensores.

Entró a uno y le sopló un beso antes de que las puertas se cerraran "hombres". El chico corrió enseguida a un lugar seguro mientras la tormenta casi se desataba en el 333.

Kagome se bajó en el piso 30 de el edificio, el pasillo que recorría las puertas de todos los departamentos era elegante y limpia, era un lugar agradable pero un tanto frió para su gusto, camino por el pasillo buscando el numero 333 en las puertas, el numero estaba en una puerta en una esquina, había una ventana a un lado, unas plantas plásticas en la baranda, miro por el vidrio y sintió vértigo, si que estaba alto.

Después miro de nuevo la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando se detuvo. No había conocido mucho a Inuyasha pero lo que había conocido de él no era el tipo de persona que gritaba a nadie, bien, no era la persona más pacifica que conociera y de hecho un fuerte temperamento se podía ver en sus enigmáticos ojos dorados, pero no violencia o altanería.

Ella no sabía si quería hablar con este hombre que estaba viviendo en ese departamento. "pero no es lo que yo quiero, es lo mejor para los niños" llevó la mano de nuevo, la mano al timbre y lo tocó.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventan dejando que el viento frió de la cuidad lo recorriera, perdido en sus pensamientos apuró un trago del whisqui que sostenía en las manos, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Haré que corran a ese mocoso de pacotilla – dijo casi gruñendo y dejó que el timbre sonara, quien quiera que fuera se cansaría, sabía que no podía tratarse de algo en relación con los niños, pues le había dado un numero a Myouga si algo le pasaba a ellos, no era necesario buscarlo.

Kagome afuera tocó por tercera vez, ¿Es que acaso no tenía la intención de abrirle la puerta? condenado alienígena.

Inuyasha escuchó por quinta vez el timbre y se levantó de la ventana, quien quiera que fuera era insistente. Después de que la quinta vez que no respondió, empezaron a golpear la puerta, él se sintió verdaderamente intrigado ahora, ¿Quién podía ser?

-Se que estas en casa Taisho, abre esa puerta.

Inuyasha se quedó helado en su lugar, la copa que sostenía en las manos, se hizo trizas por el impulso de presión que sintió su cuerpo entero y aplastó la copa con las manos "Kikyou" abrió la mano y dejó caer los pedazos de vidrio al piso y se arrojó a la puerta como un tigre.

Kagome se sintió casi contenta al escuchar como las chapas cedían, pero no espero el recibimiento de su cuñado, este abrió la puerta y la tomó de la chaqueta jalándola dentro en el movimiento más rápido de la historia, cerró la puerta la puso contra ella y clavo sus manos en su cuello.

-Te dije que si te ibas y volvías te mataría Kikyou – le dijo con absoluto desprecio.

Inuyasha observó a la mujer delante de él, y de inmediato supo que no era Kikyou. La miro de arriba abajo, su vestimenta, Kikyou nunca usaría nada como eso, la miro a la cara y se sintió desconcertado, casi los mismos ojos de Kikyou, de un intenso chocolate pero más claros y llenos de miedo, miro un segundo lo demás, la piel alabastro de Kikyou pero con un tinte más oscuro, su cabello largo y negro, pero esta mujer lo tenía desordenado en su espalda unos rulos engarzados en las puntas y una peculiar luz azul. Esa no era Kikyou pero era casi idéntica.

Soltó a la chica y la vio sostenerse en la puerta y respirar con dificultad, Inuyasha trató de identificarla, pero su mente era un nubarrón por el exceso de furia que había sentido solo hacía un minuto, después de un par de segundos, vio a la mujer mirarlo con ira y arrojarse a él.

**PLAF**

La cachetada que le propino casi le sacó la mandíbula de lugar.

-¡¡Maldito seas!! ¿Qué te propones? – dijo acariciando su mano, quizás le había dolido más a ella que a él aquel golpe – ¿Estas loco?

-¿Quien eres tú?

-Gracias a Dios no soy Kikyou – dijo con ira – no me extraña que mi hermana hubiera hecho las maletas y se haya do si esto le solía pasar a menudo.

-Jamás le puse una mano encima a Kikyou.

La ira se empezó a desparramar de nuevo por la habitación, Kagome pudo sentirlo, así que se calmó, se alejó a la puerta de nuevo, y se recargó, paso unos minutos en esa posición esperando calmarse, eso le había dado pánico, la única vez que había sido tan violenta con ella había sido en un asalto en la _Rue de Marais_ en Francia, y ni siquiera con ese sucio ladrón que la había apuntalado con una pistola se había sentido tan asustada.

Inuyasha se dio el tiempo también para calmarse y las ideas pronto volvieron a su orden, miró de nuevo a la mujer y supo quien era, quien si no la personas más parecida a Kikyou en todo el planeta, su hermana gemela.

-¿Kagome?

-Si – le respondió aun en guardia – soy yo, ¡Dios Inuyasha que susto me diste!

-¿Te lastime? – quiso acercarse – Discúlpame de verdad, no era mi intención.

-Si que la era, pero no conmigo – dijo reservada – me has de dejar un moretón tremendo.

-Siéntate te voy a traer hielo.

Inuyasha caminó a un pasillo donde ella supuso estaba la cocina, se sentó en un sillón, sintió un viento frió y vio la ventaba abierta, una botella de güisqui en el piso, y vidrio rotos, pero no presto demasiada atención antes de que Inuyasha regresara con una toalla de cocina.

-Toma ponte esto – le extendió la toalla llena de hielo quebrado.

-Te juro que si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana te cortare los…

-Entendido – no la dejó continuar – lo siento, la verdad creo que he tomado más de tres vasos con güisqui, y no estaba en mis cabales, no la lastimare – dijo con ironía – si es que algún día vuelve a aparecer.

-Estas advertido.

Kagome se puso la bolsa de hielo en el cuello y sintió enseguida el alivio, eso iba a quedar morado seguro, sintió su cabello suelto y desordenado y busco la liga detrás de su cabeza, la jaló y la atoró en su muñeca.

-¿ha que has venido? ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana?

-Bueno – dejó la toalla en la mesa de centro de la sala "ojala y se manche" - vine precisamente por que no se nada de mi hermana, hace solo un par de horas supe que mi hermana había hecho maletas y se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie y quiero saber que fue lo que paso, y hasta donde lo veo tu eres el único que posee respuestas para mi.

-La zorra de tu hermana me dejó a mi a nuestros hijos sin que le importábamos un…

-Y tu abandonaste a tus hijos en la mansión Higurashi con Myouga jiji, así que creo que los dos están empatados.

Inuyasha se quedó helado ante el comentario de su cuñada que seguía mirándolo con reproche.

-Así que vamos deshaciéndonos de esas "palabras cariñosas" por que a pesar de lo que te haya hecho es mi hermana y la amo.

-Lo siento.

-Vine solo para saber que pasa – dijo seriamente – por favor.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, el cuerpo de Kagome se tensó, la defensa de su cuerpo ante el ataque no disminuyo.

-Está bien, te contare.

-Podemos salir – dijo mirando la ventana para que el no viera sus verdaderos miedos – me da vértigo este edificio.

-Si.

Inuyasha la ayudo a levantarse, Kagome sintió el tiron de su cuello, una cosa era segura no podría ponerse su casco en un par de días.

Joder – dijo sosteniendo su cuello – y yo que estaba tan feliz de poder montar a _Kirara_ de nuevo, me has arruinado mi encuentro.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_12 de Febrero de 2007_

_11: 46 p.m._

_nota de autora: antes que nada, muchas gracias por la calusora bienvenida que me han dado a esta pagina que adoro, me alegra mucho sabes que viejos lectores y nuevo se han unido a las lineas._

_gracias a los reviews que han empezado a llegar como saben me llenan de alegria, muchas gracis a **Shakka, Ilove-mylove, yelitza, kariko-12, kokoro Sweet** despues de un año de aandonar la pagina ya casi me esperaba que nadie me recordara, ojala que las personas que tengan cuenta entren con ella para poder responderles._

un primer encuentro muy poco ortodoxo no lo creen, bueno me estoy aventurado a nuevos terrenos con _Myself_, veamos que sucede.

No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando la historia.

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	3. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo: 2**_

_**Reencuentro**_

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del apartamento al pasar por la recepción Inuyasha echó una mirada para ver al portero, como imaginó no estaba allí, de todos modos cuando lo viera no se la iba a perdonar.

Salieron al garaje del edificio, la chica se dirigió a una moto que estaba aparcada cerca de los elevadores.

- ¿Donde puedo poner a Kirara para que esté segura?, gracias a tu saludo no la podré usar un tiempo y nadie más que yo la toca.

- Tengo mi propio sitio privado, la podemos guardar allí.

La chica quito el freno de la moto y la condujo siguiendo al esposo de su hermana, al fondo había una sección con puertas automáticas, él caso la llave y con un remoto acciono la puerta que empezó a subir, un hermoso auto convertible color negro apareció, Kagome paso a su lado y puso seguro a Kirara apartado del auto, si cuando lo sacara o lo metiera lograba rozar a Kirara lo mataría.

Así después de guardar la moto, subieron a su auto y partieron al bar más cercano para poder hablar, un bar llamado "Clover" fue el más cercano al edificio donde vivía, entraron y pidieron algo de tomar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo casi disimuladamente el hombre de ojos dorados.

- Obviamente no Inuyasha - dijo molesta - me duele mucho.

- Lo siento de verdad. – dijo con sinceridad

- Deja de preguntar, que solo me hace molestar más – dijo tratando de sonar calmada - ¿Está bien?

Una mesera les sirvió sus bebidas, a ella un cóctel y el pidió un güisqui más, después de dejarles las bebidas en la mesa se retiro.

- Ahora por favor olvídate de lo que paso y explícame ¿Qué diablos paso en el tiempo que no he estado aquí? – su confusión y su enojo se mezclaron en esa pregunta - La última vez que me comunique con mi hermana no me dijo que hubiera ningún problema ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué paso?

- Supongo que solo puedo decir que Kikyou perdió la paciencia y el amor que me tenía, o que decía tenerme – el hombre apuro la mitad del trago de una sola bocanada, después agregó – ¿Sabes que mi padre murió?

- Si - dijo con sinceridad - lo siento mucho Inuyasha,

- Esta bien, al menos fue una muerte rápida, apenas y lo impactaron murió. – lanzó un suspiro y apuró lo que quedaba del trago, alzo la mano para pedir otro – el caso es que después de la muerte de mi padre, al abrir el testamento mi padre nos heredo la compañía un 50 para cada uno de sus hijos, así que Sesshomaru y yo estamos administrando todo desde entonces, y eso es un trabajo muy demandante, te aseguro que solo dedicaría el tiempo suficiente para poder venderle la empresa a mi hermano y olvidarme de ella, el dinero que me daría por ella, me mantendría sin trabajar por un par de vidas si así lo quería, no nos hubiera hecho falta nada, pero Sesshomaru me pidió que lo ayudara por un tiempo hasta que reuniera la cantidad que necesitaba, Sesshomaru tiene sus propios negocios y solo le hubiera tomado un par de años, pero al parecer Kikyou no pudo esperar esos años.

La mesera le trajo un nuevo trago y se retiró de nuevo, Kagome apenas había sorbido un par de tragos del cóctel, estaba examinando las piezas de la historia que le contaba Inuyasha.

- Reconozco que no le prestaba tanta atención como antes, pero no tenía más alternativa - su mirada la miraba intensamente, como si recalcara sus palabras con sus ojos - debía hacerme responsable por el legado de mi familia, es parte de lo que tendrán Daiki y Meimi en el futuro también, no podía solo deshacerme de ello.

- Si lo se. – dijo seriamente.

- Así que me dedique a trabajar, y tu hermana al principio no lo tomo tan mal, después de un tiempo empezó a organizar reuniones con viejas amistades y eso me parecía excelente, ella no se aburriría y se mantendría tranquila, los problemas empezaron cuando por esas reuniones empezó a despegarse de los niños, Daiki es mucho más maduro de lo que puedes imaginar, lo entendía, pero Meimi, ella es muy distinta, empezó a ser demasiado callada y demasiado sensible, lloraba por casi todo, por eso empezaron las primera riñas que teníamos, ella se marchaba y los dejaba solos y yo tampoco podía estar con ellos, después…

Kagome notó como la copa en sus manos tembló antes de que se la llevara a la boca y tomara todo de un solo impulso, movió la mano para pedir otra, pero Kagome se la sostuvo y la bajo.

- Suficiente de whisqui por una noche Inuyasha, por favor.

- Esta bien – suspiró y dejó descansar su mano en la mesa – luego de un par meses Kikyou empezó a salir mucho más a menudo pero ya no a sus reuniones, si no sola, al principio me dijo que iba a un club, pero yo sabía que no era solo eso, empezó a recibir llamadas extrañas, contrato un numero celular para que no la llamaran a casa y un día de buenas a primeras me dijo que quería el divorcio, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

Kagome terminó su propia bebida, ella ya sabía que significaba eso, Kikyou lo había hecho suficientes veces como para saber leerla, cuando estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo, solo le daba largas a su anterior conquista y después de un tiempo, cuando sabía que la nueva era algo seguro, solo lo despachaba sin compasión, seguramente Inuyasha también lo había sabido en su momento.

- ¿Tenía un amante? – dijo sin poder contener la pregunta en su boca.

- Por supuesto – dijo él y le negó la mirada, la hubiera asustado quizás si la hubiera visto a los ojos – contrate un investigador y salio a la luz enseguida, ella ni siquiera era discreta, salían a todos lados, bares, eventos públicos, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que la vieran.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto con cuidado

- ¿Tú conoces a Naraku? – le respondió

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Qué si conocía a Naraku? Naraku había estado enamorado de Kikyou durante no sabía cuantos años, era su pretendiente más asiduo, más de una vez imagino a Kikyou con él, lo cierto es que el sujeto le era desagradable, era rico y estaba acostumbrado a la vida de lujos y placeres, además de ser petulante y altanero, había estado feliz cuando Kikyou había dejado de lado a Naraku al conocer a Inuyasha y ahora resultaba que lo había dejado por él, un nudo se instaló en sus estomago, ella levantó la mano y pidió dos whisquis.

- Ok que sea el último – dijo antes de que el dijera nada.

- Está bien – casi quiso sonreír, pero continuó - Vivió durante un tiempo en tu casa y después solo desapareció, yo la busque un millón de veces Kagome, fuera como fuera, Kikyou era la mujer a la que yo quería, su belleza, su elegancia, su sofisticación.

- Eso suena muy lejano al amor Inuyasha – dijo y la mesera les dejó las bebidas en la mesa y volvió a retirarse

- Si, quizás tengas razón, me he estado preguntando que sentía en realidad por Kikyou y se que me volvía loco, que jamás estuve con una mujer como ella, pero me pregunto si esa ansiedad que sentía siempre por ella era en realidad amor.

- Muy bien – dijo y tomó un trago, corrió demasiado caliente para su gusto por su garganta pero le hacía falta – ¿No has tenido ninguna noticia de ella en todo este tiempo?

- No, supongo que cuando nos despedimos no fui muy "cordial" – dijo enfatizando esa palabra - que digamos, así que no se la vuelva a ver un día.

- Algo como - Kagome imitó su voz - ¿"Si te vas y regresas te juro que te matare?"

- Si, algo así. – esta vez la sonrisa si se le escapó.

- Vaya cosa.

Kagome tomó otro trago ordenando sus ideas, no sabía como debía actuar, pero una cosas si tenía segura, los problemas de los adultos no tenían por que afectar a los niños, ellos necesitan a sus padres.

- ¿Por qué abandonaste a tus hijos Inuyasha?

- No quise hacerlo, pero tenerlos a mi lado hubiera sido peor Kagome, tú… tú no sabes en el estado que quede cuando Kikyou me dejó, - Kagome miró en sus ojos, una tela casi gris se clavó en ellos - estaba herido en mi orgullo, desesperado e irascible, nadie quería estar a mi alrededor y yo no quería a nadie, no he tenido la intención de abandonarlos, pero tampoco quería que me vieran así.

- Bueno si lo comprendo pero Inuyasha – dijo considerando su situación - ya han pasado tres meses, ellos te extrañan ¿Cuántas veces los has ido a ver en todo este tiempo?

Inuyasha se quedo callado, le apenaba reconocer que no los había visitado ni una sola vez, y por la forma en la que su cuñada lo había mirado vio que sin palabras ya no había dicho.

- Santo cielo – se golpeo la frente con al palma abierta.

- Están bien con los ancianos. – trato de defenderse.

- Pues estarían mejor con su padre, - le respondió ella sintiendo como su pulso subía de nuevo - Inuyasha…

Kagome apuró lo último de su trago y sus ojos se sintieron pesados, le dolía tener que recordar esto, más que ninguna otra cosa, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre le causaría dolor.

- Inuyasha yo también me crié con esos ancianos – el repentino tono casi ahogado de su voz lo atrajo de nuevo - y se que son amorosos y dulces y cuidadosos como ninguna otra persona, tus hijos no podrían estar más seguros con nadie, pero… no es lo mismo que tener a un padre a tu lado, crecer sin tus padres es demasiado duro, no importa si es poco o mucho tiempo, no tenerlos a tu lado es sentirte la persona más solitaria del mundo, - sorbió y se pasó las manos por el rostro, ya los había llorado demasiado, no más - no le deseo eso a ninguna persona y mucho menos a las personas que amo, cuando nació Daiki, a mi misma me jure que si alguna vez les pasaba algo a ustedes yo lo cuidaría de él como si fuera mío, y cuando nació Meimi sentí lo mismo, y con mi vida honraré ese juramento. – lo miro seriamente de nuevo, Inuyasha pudo notar un poco de rojo en sus ojos - Creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de tu dolor Inuyasha, tus hijos te necesitan y tienes que estar con ellos.

- Yo no se si pueda…

- Pues me importa un cuerno si crees que puedes o no, - lo interrumpió - ellos te necesitan así que **TIENES** que poder.

Inuyasha no respondió nada, por dentro sabía que esa mujer tenía razón, él había estado discutiendo lo mismo con su yo interior, ella solo venia a decirle en voz alta lo que él ya había pensado.

- Y quiero que mandes a abrir de nuevo la casa. – continuó Kagome.

- No lo haré, no quiero volver a esa casa solo me trae…

- Parece que no me entiendes verdad, - dijo duramente - me importa un cacho lo que tú quieres, esa es la casa de los niños también, ellos necesita su ambiente, sus cosas, su espacio, esas cosas sin vitales para un niño de la edad de ellos, los he visto en la casa y puedo sentir que no están a gusto, ¿Te molestaste en llevar sus juguetes, sus libros, sus juegos o solo empacaste su ropa y listo?

De nuevo él de quedo callado dándole la razón, Kagome estaba furiosa pero ya no con él, en realidad a su manera había hecho lo correcto, no los había abandonado, solo los había puesto a salvo pero ya era tiempo de que ellos regresaran a su propia casa. Respiró profundo, no, su descontento no era con él, pero no tenía a la autora de su coraje en ese momento delante de ella, no podía creer que Kikyou hubiera hecho eso, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era crecer sus padres, ¿Cómo había tenido el valor de abandonar a sus hijos?

- Lo siento Inuyasha es solo que…

- Lo se - dijo más calmado también - creedme yo me he estado diciendo lo mismo todo este tiempo, se que debí haberme hecho cargo de mi familia en lugar de echarla a un lado.

- Nunca es tarde – tomó la mano que había sobre la mesa en señal de compañerismo - me alegra tanto que recapacites, solo han pasado unos meses, estaría furiosa si ya hubieran pasado años, pero solo es cuestión de constancia, el corazón de tus hijos aun esta en tus manos, ellos no están molestos contigo, pero les duele que no les prestes atención.

- Lo imagino – dijo poniendo su mirada en la mano que lo sostenía.

- Bueno en ese caso – dijo y levantó una mano, le señaló a la mesera que quería la cuenta. – vamos a casa, estoy segura de que estarán felices de verte.

- Ahora – dijo sorprendido.

- Que mejor momento que el ahora Inuyasha, además ya que me has dejado sin la posibilidad de subir a _Kirara_ por un tiempo me debes llevar a mi casa.

- Bueno, esta bien.

La mesera les trajo la cuenta y él dejó un par de billetes en la mesa, antes de salir Kagome tomó un puño de mentas de la barra y se las dio, y así salieron de ese lugar.

- Cómetelas, no querrás que tus hijos huelan nada más que mentas Inuyasha.

- Está bien - dijo metiéndose un par de mentas a la boca masticándolas - caramba Kagome, Kikyou nunca me dijo que eran tan mandona.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con una sonrisa - Que bien, la tenía bajo amenaza de muerte si se lo decía a alguien, sabes lo difícil que es que alguien se acerque a una obsesivo, compulsiva controladora como yo.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida, Kagome quiso seguirlo pero la verdad era que el cuello aun le dolía mucho, subieron de nuevo a su auto y se pusieron en marcha hacía la mansión Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era ya tarde cuando llegaron, a la mansión, en la puerta los esperaba el anciano Myouga que sonrió complacido al ver a Inuyasha.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Inuyasha.

- Buenas noches Myouga jiji.

- Myouga jiji - pregunto Kagome - Los niños ya están dormidos ¿Cierto?

- Si, desde hace un buen rato, ellos duermen a más tardar a las 9 de la noche.

- Bueno… - pensó por un minuto – no importa eso no puede esperar, tendremos que sacrificar un milímetro – los dos hombres la miraron confundidos, pero no era hora para dar platicas de hormonas de crecimiento – vamos Inuyasha, vayamos a verlos.

Los dos entraron a hurtadillas a la habitación que compartían sus dos hijos, Inuyasha vio por primera vez la habitación, era cierto, sus hijos necesitaban sus propias habitaciones, había algunas de sus cosas que seguro los ancianos habían conseguido para los niños, pero pocas en comparación con las que tenían en realidad además de que sus habitaciones individuales.

- No deberíamos despertarlos – le dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

- ¡Oh si que debemos! - dijo con una sonrisa - a mi me hubiera encantado de niña que lo hicieran.

Kagome se acercó a la cama de Daiki, y le acarició el cabello, el niño empezó a abrir los ojos muy lento.

- Tía – se talló los ojos y la busco en la oscuridad - ¿Pasa algo?

- Tienes una visita Daiki – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y prendió una lámpara que estaba en el buró a su lado, atrás de ella la figura de Inuyasha se hizo visible.

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!

El chico saltó de la cama y brincó junto a su padre, el ruido despertó a Meimi y en un momento los dos chicos estaban colgados de el cuello de su padre, la mujer se sentó en la cama y vio con una sonrisa a reunión de esa familia, Inuyasha abrazaba fuerte a sus hijos, podía ver que los amaba mucho, el solo verlo la dejó mucho más tranquila.

- Papá me alegra tanto verte de nuevo – le dijo con alegría su hijo.

- Papi – a la pequeña le brillaban los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- Lo siento hijos, - los presionó contra su pecho - lamento mucho haberme alejado tanto de ustedes.

- Saben – participo por primera ver Kagome – su papá me ha dicho que en dos días volverán a su casa por fin.

- ¿En serio? – le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Sip, solo la limpiaremos un poco, y podrán volver a casa, ¿Qué les parece?

- ¿A la alberca? – dijo Daiki.

- ¿Y al salón de baile? – lo siguió su hermana

- ¿Y a la sala de cine? – brinco Daiki del regazo de su padre.

- ¿Y al jardín? - dijo emocionada la pequeña.

- Si a todo eso - dijo igual de animada - y a sus habitaciones.

- ¡¡Siiiiii!!

Los dos chicos saltaron sobre Kagome esta vez y ella se resistió a un grito de dolor, su cuello protestó al ataque de los niños con estoicismo, solo Inuyasha pudo ver su gesto de dolor.

- ¡Gracias tía Kagome! ¡Gracias por convencerlo!

- Yo no hice nada niños, solo su papá se dio cuenta de que los extrañaba tanto como ustedes a él y decidió que ya era hora de estar juntos.

- ¿Y mamá? Mamá vendrá también ¿verdad? – dijo con ilusión Meimi.

- Seguro que si Meimi – dijo Kagome sin atreverse a decirle que no cuando veía tanto anhelo en sus ojos – pero mamá tardara un poco más, pero regresara cuando pueda, pero ahora es hora de dormir, vamos.

Kagome llevó a los niños a sus camas y puso un beso en la frente de cada uno.

- Mañana será seguro un gran día - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y luego agrego de forma cómplice - les he dicho que les preparare un desayuno estilo ingles.

- ¿Estilo ingles? – pregunto Meimi con curiosidad

- Oh si, dulces panqueques con miel de maple, té con leche y jugo, les va a gustar mucho ya lo verán, pero ahora, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches tía – dijeron los dos niños.

- Vamos Inuyasha – llamó al hombre que se había apartado un poco – dales las buenas noches a tus hijos.

Inuyasha se acercó a la cama de su hijo y puso un beso en su frente y le revolvió el cabello, después se acercó donde su hija a hizo lo mismo con más delicadeza.

- Buenas noches hijos.

- ¿Vendrás a desayunar verdad papá? – le pidió su hija.

- Si su tía me invita – dijo volteando a ver a Kagome - claro.

- Tía… - la miro suplicante la pequeña

- Claro que esta invitado Meimi - dijo con una sonrisa - no te preocupes, lo veras de nuevo mañana.

Así apagaron de nuevo la luz el buró y solo la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminó la habitación.

- Buenas noches – se despidió desde la puerta

- Buenas noches papá. – respondieron los niños

Así los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso, el salón estaba vació y callado, el anciano Myouga seguro ya se había ido a dormir, así que bajaron en el mayor silencio posible.

- Dios que tienen todos los Taisho contra mi cuello – dijo masajeando suavemente su cuello, el tiron de los niños había dolido mucho.

- No todos los Taisho - dijo con una sonrisa casi coqueta - mi hermano Sesshomaru no te ha hecho nada,

- Gracioso – llegaron a la puerta – el desayuno será a más tardar, a las 7 de la mañana Daiki se v al colegio a las 7: 30 y también Meimi va a una clase de ballet.

- Aquí estaré. – acordó él.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y ella abrió para él, y se quedaron un momento en la entrada de la casa.

- Hasta mañana Inuyasha.

- Hasta mañana Kagome. – su mirada se volvió muy tierna – muchas gracias por todo.

- Yo… - Dios que mirada tenía Inuyasha – yo no hice nada, solo lo que debía hacer.

Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa y avanzó hasta su auto, ella se quedó en la puerta hasta que salio del camino de entrada, cuando se hubo ido, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

- Dios mío – dijo y suspiró – no te entiendo Kikyou, de verdad que no te entiendo.

Apagó la luz de ese salón y subió a su habitación para descansar, el siguiente día iba a ser muy largo.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_22 de Febrero de 2007_

_12:44 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_nota de atora: hola a toos los que estan siguiendo la historia, me alegra mcho que les este gustando, unnque yo misma considero que es una de mis historias mas livianas, ahhh pero cuando venga con DH ya veremos..._

_muchas gracias a: andreita12, Shakka DV, MIICAA, Suzuka Ootori, kariko-12 por sus reviews_

_espero les guste la historia, por favor dejen todos los mensajitos que puedan, acomidance de miiren que es mi cumpleaños, y no podria pedir un mejor regalo que n mesajito de ustedes._

_Bueno sin más me despido, _

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	4. Capitulo 3: Open the Door

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Open**__**the**__**Door**_

__

La cerradura giró con facilidad a pesar de no haber sido usada en varios meses, la puerta ni siquiera rechinó al abrir, lo que en realidad no le resultó tan extraño, Kikyou era perfeccionista en todos los detalles de su vida, ¡Oh no en su casa no iban a rechinar las puertas!; Kagome casi se sintió culpable de entrar en la casa con pantalones de gimnasia y zapatos deportivos, la casa siempre había tenido la apariencia de que solo podía ser invitado aquel que entrara en esmoquin o en traje de channel.

Al entrar sus pasos se oyeron tenues sobre el fino mármol blanco que había en el piso, la casa estaba oscura las cortinas de las ventanas estaban todas corridas sin dejar entrar la luz, decidió no moverlas hasta poder pasar una aspiradora, pero al ver el tamaño de la casa decidió que una aspiradora no era suficiente. No es la primera vez que entraba en la casa, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía a solas, y la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

El recibidor estaba en aparente orden a excepción de las flores muertas en una mesa en el centro del recibidor, avanzó por allí y entró en la sala, allí el desastre estaba en su apogeo, la sala constaba de unos mullidos y suaves juego se sillones color perla donde había una mesa de caoba tirada al revés y con una pata rota, había varias botellas de licor arrumbadas por esa habitación, la pintura de la familia estaba tirada en el piso destrozada, Inuyasha y sus dos hijos intactos pero la parte donde había estado Kikyou estaba desprendida, había cenizas en la chimenea que había en esa habitación, Kagome rápido pudo imaginar donde había terminado la figura de su hermana, siguió de largo al comedor, había media botella de güisqui y dos de las finas sillas de madera estaban tiradas en el piso, la sala de televisión y la biblioteca estaban en iguales condiciones, los libros rotos los aparatos destruidos, la cocina de igual modo, toda la cristalería, rota en pedazos en el piso, frascos y demás enceres desparramados por todos lados, el refrigerador abierto y una mancha negra al costado, seguro el motor de había quemado. El gimnasio no había sido afectado solo estaba desordenado, una de las maquinas volteadas pero nada más, afuera solo la alberca sucia y los juegos de los niños intactos, Kagome iba haciendo cuentas mentales de las reparaciones y las cosas que tenían que sustituirse.

Subió a la segunda planta, revisó primero las habitaciones de los niños, estaban intactas a excepción de una pecera en la habitación de Meimi donde un pez dorado flotaba boca arriba muerto, y en la habitación de Daiki solo había una botella más en el piso pero no más desorden que la cama descompuesta.

Fue que decidió entrar a la habitación de su hermana, y ese si que fue un shock apenas había dado un par de pasos en la habitación se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir un gemido de asombro, la chapa estaba forzada y rota, así que no hubo problema de entrar, y la luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas de las cuales los cristales estaban hechos trizas, y las cortinas hechas jiras flotaban a libertad con la brisa lo que dejaba a la habitación en un tono de semi penumbra, el fino papel tapiz estaba desgarrado de las paredes, en el piso, la alfombra fina que ella misma había enviado desde la india quemada en partes, la cama amplia y elegante destrozada, había un cuchillo aun sobre el colchón que estaba destruido, desgarrado por el filo, había una amplia mancha de sangre en el lecho blanco, los muebles estaban todos fuera de lugar, el espejo de la cómoda roto en pedazos, un secreter con los cajones tirados a los lados, hojas desparramadas a todo su alrededor, todos los cuadros tirados y rotos en el piso. Kagome se llevó de pleno una mano al rostro y suprimió otro gemido, a entrar en el closet del que su hermana estaba completamente orgullosa, cada prenda, cada una de ellas estaba hecha jirones en el piso, Kikyou había invertido miles de yen en esa ropa, cada pieza seleccionada solo por ser la mejor y más exclusiva, era su orgullo, y seguro Inuyasha también lo sabía.

Kagome sabía que su hermana se pondría frenética al ver sus preciadas cosas todas destruidas, pero se sintió estupida por su preocupación en ese momento, lo que había hecho Inuyasha comparado con lo que había hecho Kikyou no tenía comparación, al ir caminando por la casa casi podía ver a Inuyasha produciendo toda es destrucción casi podía verlo ahogado de borracho con el cuchillo destrozando cada una de las pendas, apuñalando el lecho que habían compartido, hurgando entre sus papeles, y destruyendo cada cosa que ella había adquirido como si las reminiscencias de Kikyou estuvieran entre las cosas, verlo cansado dormir en la cama de su hijo, casi podía sentir la ira desparramada por toda la casa, en los objetos rotos en todo el lugar, ni un tornado hubiera podido hacer tanto daño, un solo hombre que había respetado el espacio de sus hijos, que se había refugiado en él y que había destruido todo lo que significara la presencia de Kikyou… eso solo podía hacerlo un hombre desesperado al que le habían destruido el corazón.

Salió de la habitación aturdida y empezó a hacer llamadas desde su teléfono celular, levantar esa casa sería un trabajo arduo.

Ese día Kagome no regresó a su casa hasta la hora de la cena, estaba llena de polvo y sucia de la ropa que vestía desde la mañana, llevaba en cabello sostenido en un desordenado moño.

- Kagome chan, ¿Te ha pasado algo? – le dijo la señora Shyouga en cuanto entró a su casa – que mal aspecto tiene.

- Oh yo también te quiero Shyouga jisan – dijo la chica y puso un beso en su mejilla – solo estaba haciendo algo de limpieza, Dios no me había dado cuenta de que la casa de Kikyou era tan grande, pero si nos damos prisa seguro en un par de días estará lista ¿Cómo están los niños?

- Felices – dijo la anciana con una amplia sonrisa – están afuera con su papá, les ha traído un montón de paquetes y se la han pasado allí no han querido ni comer.

- En serio – dijo muy animada Kagome – Shyouga jisan ¿Qué hizo de comer?

- Oh hice un rico Odem tal y como te gusta.

- ¿Por qué no lo sacas a la mesa del jardín? Con el buen clima que hace, seguro nos vendría bien una cena afuera.

- ¡Me parece una idea excelente niña! – dijo siguiendo el entusiasmo de la joven – ya saco las cosas.

- Está bien, yo le diré a Inuyasha que me ayude con las lámparas de jardín.

La anciana fue rumbo a la cocina mientras que ella iba al jardín, al llegar tuvo que detenerse en la puerta, la escena era hermosa, la tarde caía en tonos naranjas y rojos y se reflejaba en el estanque que había afuera, Inuyasha y sus dos hijos jugaban a la gallina ciega, Meimi corría por todo el jardín vestida con un tutu rosa de valet, mientras Daiki observaba divertido desde el refugio de un árbol sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, mientras el joven ejecutivo con pantalones finos color negro y camisa blanca arremangada sobre los codos, vendado con lo que parecía ser una corbata de seda correteaba con esfuerzo a la pequeña, la chica avanzó hacía ellos queriendo reír, nunca había visto a su cuñado hacer eso antes y era una escena refrescante, la niña pasó por un lado de ella y Kagome se retiró un par de pasos atrás para darle espacio a su padre de atraparla, no esperó que él de pronto volteara a ella y la atrapara en brazos.

Inuyasha al ver que definitivamente ese no era el cuerpo de un niño la soltó y se quitó la corbata de los ojos y la miró. Kagome se quedó un momento sin saber que decir, ¡Dios el se veía genial! con una leve capa de sudor por el esfuerzo, el cabello alborotado y los ojos sorprendidos, fuera de pose, alejado del Inuyasha serio y algo huraño que ella había visto todo esos días., era como ver de nuevo al joven que había conocido hacía más de 8 años

- ¡Es tu turno Tía, papá te atrapó! – se acercó la niña sacándolos de su concentración a los dos que la voltearon a ver – esa es la regla Tía Kagome, si te atrapan eres la que sigue.

- Lo siento Kagome, yo creí que eras Daiki – empezó a explicar él.

- No hay problema – dijo negándose a mirarlo y se dirigió a su sobrina – Pero ya es hora de la cena chicos, Shyouga jisan ha hecho Odem, les gustara estoy segura lo hace como nadie.

- ¡Que bien! – dijo animada su sobrina.

- Comeremos aquí afuera, así que por que no van a guardar lo que les trajo su papá a su cuarto y salen para cenar, su papá y yo iremos por las lámparas.

- Si, le diré a Daiki

La niña corrió donde su hermano y los dos chicos empezaron a recoger todo mientras ellos dos iba a una bodega atrás de la casa donde estaban guardados todos los enseres que se usaban para el jardín.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a verlos – dijo Kagome apenas se quedaron solos.

- Bueno, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – respondió Inuyasha.

- Me parece muy bien – dijo y encontró las lámpara, le pasó dos pedestales de madera que el hombre sostuvo detrás de ella – hoy… hoy estuve en tu casa.

La tensión se formó instantáneamente a su alrededor, ella sacó las lámparas de papel y las bombillas de batería y salio por un lado de él, Inuyasha la siguió enseguida.

- Solo para estar seguros, ¿Fuiste tú quien destruyo toda la casa? sino tienes un serio problema de seguridad – dijo tratando de que la pregunta no sonara tan densa.

- Si, fui yo – dijo seriamente.

- Ya veo – dijo la chica.

Inuyasha sabía muy bien en el estado que había dejado toda su casa, no esperaba que ella se tomara tan rápido la labor de ir a limpiarla, quería por lo menos tener la oportunidad de sacar todo lo que había destruido, quedo esperando que ella le reclamara algo, que hubiera destruido todo lo relacionado con su hermana, si la defendía ahora, tendrían una discusión que no estaba seguro de querer tener.

- Hay muchas cosas que es imposible reparar, así que tendré que compararlas de nuevo – retomó Kagome sin mirarlo – ¿Prefieres que haga todo y después nos hacemos cargo del dinero o tienes alguna cuenta que pueda usar en tu nombre? No digo que va a ser económico pero te aseguro que no tocare más dinero del que se estrictamente necesito, contrate hoy a varios trabajadores para los daños de la casa y casi han terminado hoy e hice un inventario de todo lo que debe comprarse de nuevo y…

- Te abriré una cuenta – la interrumpió de tajo – toma lo que necesites y todo lo que compres ponlo a mi nombre, yo me encargare de pagarlo.

- Está bien – dijo como toda respuesta.

Sin poder decir nada más llegaron al servicio del jardín, la señora Shyouga espantaba a los niños para que no picaran dentro de las cajas del odem.

- Tía – dijo ilusionado Daiki - También ha hecho takayoki, ¡Me fascina el takayoki!

- ¡Y a mi! – dijo la chica intentando picar dentro de las cajas también recibiendo un golpe con los palillos.

- Niña…

- Pero si nos gusta a todos.

- Pues primero que nada nadie se sienta en mi mesa sin lavarse antes las manos, después enciendan las lámparas y comeremos todos en paz entonces.

- Que mandona – dijo Kagome con un puchero – Daiki ve a llamar a Myouga jiji dile que ya esta todo servido.

El niño corrió mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se hacían cargo de las lámparas, una vez todos reunidos cenaron bajo la luz de la luna y las lámparas de color rojo.

Eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando los sirvientes se habían llevado a los niños a la cama dejando a los dos adultos solos en el jardín.

- Bien – dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio – ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la pregunta incomoda?

Kagome lo volteó a ver con una media sonrisa mientras mordía una ciruela roja, se pasó el trozo de fruta y lo miró con consternación.

- ¿Eres gay? – dijo con un tono de alarma.

- ¿Qué? – eso era lo ultimo que esperaba que dijera.

- Bueno… – empezó a explicar la chica - cuando uno de mis amigos me ha dicho...

- No – dijo divertido por la intención de ella de desviar el tema – con respecto a la casa.

- Creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que pagaras los daños y…

- Kagome… - la interrumpió

Kagome miro otra ciruela en su mano y fue como si pensara "Te como o le contesto ¿Tú que dices?"

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? yo hice lo mismo que tú en una ocasión – ella mordió la fruta y la tragó rápido – hace años cuando éramos adolescentes, Kikyou había tomado sin mi permiso uno de mis discos favoritos de música italiana, uno de mis mejores amigos me lo había enviado desde allá, lo peor no fue que lo tomara si no que lo regalo a una de sus conquistas en turno, un tipo que no tenía siquiera el gusto para apreciar mi música, me enoje muchísimo con ella, así que fui a su armario y tome su mejor bufanda, una blanca y prístina bufanda que casi no usaba por miedo a que se arruinara, y la use para lavar a Kirara con ella, me dejó de hablar durante todo un mes. Supiste dar justo donde más le dolería a ella, había formado todo su guardarropa durante años, seleccionando cada prenda con esmero, su vanidad era su flanco más débil.

- Lo se, por eso lo hice – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso? – dijo la chica arrancando la ultima fruta del hueso de la ciruela.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo con el mismo tono.

- Que si mi hermana dejó todas sus cosas aquí lo más probable es que regrese – dijo aventando el hueso en la bandeja donde estaba la fruta – Kikyou es territorial, posesiva si quieres, algo que le había costado tanto trabajo no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella regresara primero por su ropa que por sus hijos?

- No dije que sería gracioso – dijo como si en realidad lo fuera, pero sabía que no, luego agregó seriamente viendo un punto en el espacio delante de ella para no tener que enfrentarlo a la cara – Yo tampoco la entiendo Inuyasha, pase la mitad de mi vida viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella y ahora al ver lo que ha hecho de verdad me empiezo a preguntar si alguna vez la conocí.

- Bueno pasamos 6 años casados y yo he empezado pensar que yo tampoco pude conocerla ni un poco – respondió Inuyasha.

- Animo Inuyasha – ella puso una mano sobre su hombro pero cuando él volteó a verla y la miró de lleno con sus dos ojos dorados, ella retiró la mano y miró hacía el cielo – lo único que debe ser importante ahora son tus hijos, lo que pase después ya lo enfrentaras, un paso a la vez.

- Gracias Kagome – dijo él suavemente – creo que has llegado justo en el momento más adecuado.

- No me lo agradezcas, no lo hago pro ti – dijo recobrando su animo – lo hago por Daiki y Meimi.

- Siempre tan dulce – dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir – dijo cambiando el tema – te recomiendo que empieces a empacar las cosas que tengas en tu triste departamento para regresar a tu casa, solo me tomara un día más a lo sumo tenerlo todo en orden.

- Muy bien – dijo levantándose de la silla que estaba a su lado – solo iré a darle las buenas noches a los niños y me marcharé, ¿No vienes?

- Solo me terminare las ciruelas e iré a la cama, ve ten un poco de intimidad con tus hijos.

- Esta bien, en ese caso – se acercó a su cuñada y puso un beso en su mejilla – buenas noches Kagome, que descanses.

- Igualmente Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se alejó dejándola allí sola, Kagome se recargó en la cómoda silla de jardín y comió un par de ciruelas más encerrada en sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos un momento y fue como hacer un brincó en el tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Él es Inuyasha Taisho…

Kikyou estaba invitada a una recepción en casa de uno de sus muchos amigos, y le había dicho que Inuyasha iría por ella ese día, durante las dos semanas que había estado en casa ella siempre salía y lo encontraba en algún lugar, sabía que Kikyou era territorial pero que no la dejara siquiera conocerlo le parecía un exceso, al menos eso pensó hasta que lo vio delante de ella.

Su hermana había dicho algunas cosas más que ella ya no alcanzó a registrar, solo pudo ver dentro de los ojos dorados de el joven delante ella, nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de fuego, de vida y de energía, fue tan intenso que le corrió un escalofrió por la espina, fue conciente de ella de nuevo en el momento de que su hermana enlazó su brazo con el de su acompañante y él apartó su mirada.

- Quería tanto que lo conocieras entes de que te fueras de viaje de nuevo – agregó su hermana.

El joven se acercó a ella y ella le dedicó una sonrisa amena y cordial.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte Kagome – Inuyasha extendió su mano - Kikyou habla mucho de ti.

- En serio, yo pensé que su tema preferido era ella misma – dijo y tomó la mano de él, era grande entre sus pequeñas manos – solo bromeo, me da gusto conocerte también, y no creas nada de lo que dice de mi, me considera la hermanastra malvada el cuento.

- No lo he hecho no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – pero es mejor que irla hablar del Gucci que se compró la semana pasada.

- ¡Hey! no hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí – dijo la chica molesta a su espalda y los dos se echaron a reír

- Mentira, en realidad Kikyou esta muy orgullosa de su famosa hermana gemela – dijo inuyasha.

- Oh vamos – dijo y apretó el libro que leía contra su pecho, eso debía ser mentira, Kikyou nunca había estado orgullosa de ella.

- Inuyasha llegaremos tarde – lo apuró su hermana detrás del joven, Kagome pudo leer una emoción intensa en los ojos de su hermana ¿celos?

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa a su novia – vamos a una recepción en casa de los Yiney, ¿No vienes?

- ¡Oh! ¿Y soportar a Kouga Yiney y su incansable cortejo? No gracias una lobotomía sería mucho más entretenida que eso.

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa amena, pero en sus ojos se leía otra cosa, había algo demasiado intenso en su mirada o quizás solo ella era la que lo veía así - entonces nos retiramos, ¿Te vas esta noche no es cierto?

- Si – dijo con cierto pesar, pero al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo - así es.

- Bien, entonces – dijo con un apretón de mano más y una mirada de esos intensos ojos dorados, Kagome se halló a si misma devorando esa mirada para recordarla siempre – hasta la próxima Kagome.

- Si – dijo apretando sus manos, sintiendo esa pequeña especie de caricia - hasta la próxima Inuyasha.

Su hermana y el joven de ojos dorados salieron de la casa y el mismo tiempo de su historia, la próxima vez que viera a Inuyasha Taisho estaría a punto de casarse con su hermana Kikyou.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sintió un escalofrió que no tenía nada que ver con el viento frió de la noche e ese momento, casi había olvídalo la fuerte impresión que Inuyasha le había causado desde la primera vez. Paso unos minutos más allí hasta que oyó el motor del auto de su cuñado del otro lado de la casa y subió a darles las buenas noches a sus sobrinos

Paso solo un día más, así que el sábado por la mañana Inuyasha y sus dos hijos acompañados por los ancianos sirvientes de su casa estaban frente a las puertas de la casa. Inuyasha nervioso empuñaba las llaves entre sus manos.

- Abre la puerta Inuyasha.

Dijo su joven cuñada detrás de él, Inuyasha la volteó a ver y en sus ojos fue como leer "ya no hay nada adentro que te amenace". Respiró hondo y metió la llave en la chapa, los niños se escurrieron entre sus piernas para entrar, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron atrás dejando entrar a los ancianos. Kagome puso una mano en su espalda y casi lo empujó para entrar. Inuyasha vio a todo su alrededor, la casa seguía siendo la misma, solo algunos cambios evidentes, la pintura de su familia no descansa más sobre la chimenea, había sido remplazada por una copia de Monet y un jardín en puntillismo. La sala tenía en el centro una mesa de color blanco y vidrio labrado, no dudaba que los muebles que había roto en la cocina y el comedor también habían sido remplazados por muebles de la misma calidad. La chimenea estaba limpia, había dos grandes trocos olorosos y viejos dentro, las cenizas habían sido limpiadas. Kagome notó como su cuñado se quedaba viendo la chimenea con insistencia y dijo para romper la tensión.

- Diantre – dijo a su lado, él la volteó a ver de reojo - mi última habitación hubiera cabido solo en el recibidor y hubiera sobrado espacio, ¿Nunca te has perdido en esta casa Inuyasha?

- ¿Pues en que agujero vivías Kagome? – le respondió Inuyasha que solo atinó a reírse de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Oye! era un muy bonito lugar en el pleno corazón de Shangai, a las orillas del rió. Podías asomarte por la ventana y conseguir el mejor ramen que has probado en tu vida – dijo orgullosa – había vida y color solo con abrir las puertas a tu entera disposición, no era para nada un agujero.

Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza y siguió a su cuñada y sus hijos por la casa.

- Tía Kagome – la llamó la pequeña – ¿Podemos subir a nuestras habitaciones? yo quiero saber si Rubí esta bien.

- Claro pequeña – le respondió a su sobrina - es tu casa puedes ir a donde quieras.

La chiquilla se despegó de ellos y subió corriendo por las escaleras a la segunda planta, su hermano y ellos dos la siguieron con más calma, alcanzadola en su habitación inspeccionando con interés su pecera, un pez dorado nadaba quitado de la pena en ella.

- Lo ves, te lo dije – dijo la niña enfrentando a su hermano - te dije que no moriría, te lo dije.

- Claro que no Meimi – intervino Kagome - tu papá se encargó todos los días de darle alimento a tu pez y cambiar el agua.

- Esta incluso más grande – dijo la pequeña y se colgó de una pierna de su padre – muchas gracias papá.

El otro chico fue a inspeccionar al pez mientras la chica a su lado le hizo una señal de silencio con un dedo en la boca. La chiquilla lo soltó mientras empezaba a inspeccionar sus demás cosas, Kagome se acercó a él.

- Hey no se te ocurra decirle que no es el mismo – dijo dándole un codazo – se su héroe – le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y se acercó al otro chico – hey Daiki ¿Quieres ver tu habitación también? jamás había visto un equipo de computo como ese, ¿A quien se lo robaron? ¿A la CIA?

- No papá lo fabricó solo para mi – dijo con orgullo mirando de reojo a su padre – tiene la mejor memoria que puede ponérsele a una computadora y toda clase de programas.

- Vamos enséñame – lo animó – soy una novata en las computadoras pero seguro tú eres todo un experto.

El chico se sonrojó y salio de la habitación, bajo la mirada entretenida de su padre. Mientras Kagome y Daiki estaba en su habitación y Meimi se dedicaba a revisar todas sus pertenencias él mismo sintió el deseo de ir a su propio cuarto y ver en que estado estaba.

Para empezar la chapa estaba en su lugar, así que solo giró la perilla y la puerta cedió, entró con cautela al cuarto, nada era lo que solía ser, todo estaba decorado con un muy buen gusto, los colores marrones y oscuros dominaban en el mobiliario, la cama había sido remplazada por completo, y los muebles igual, había solo un escritorio, de madera roja y olorosa, los burros y la luna eran del mismo material, los cristales habían sido remplazados también al igual que las cortinas por un cristal claro que dejaba entrar la luz y cortinas marrón claro, todo era sobrio y elegante en la habitación. Fue al armario y lo halló todo reparado, de la ropa que había destrozado no había nada, y la mayoría de los armarios estaban cerrados a excepción del suyo propio donde toda su ropa estaba acomodada y limpia.

Salió de armario enorme y vio a Kagome en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo nerviosa.

- Ha quedado muy bien – dijo con calma – siendo tú pensé que colgarías una piel de víbora en la pared.

- ¡Oh no seas exagerado! – dijo divertida – en realidad pedí consejo a una de las dependientas de la tienda donde compre todo, le dije que era para un amargado solteron que quería su propio espacio y esto me recomendó.

Inuyasha sonrió de nuevo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no sonreía como lo hacía con ella.

- Contrate dos muchachas para el servicio y una cocinera –continuo explicándole Kagome – todo me lo recomendó Shyouga jisan, no se si quieras que contrate a una niñera o jardinero o chofer o algo así.

- No eso esta perfecto – dijo con tranquilidad – gracias Kagome

- Llegaran mañana a primera hora, así que estaba pensando que podíamos pedir comida a domicilio o bien podemos ir a mi casa a comer, toda la despensa esta surtida pero creedme soy la peor cocinera del mundo, no quieres probar mi comida, lo único que me sale bien es el desayuno ingles y ya es un poco tarde para panqueques y té.

- Pide pizza y hamburguesas – dijo en un impulso – hace años que no como algo tan bueno como eso.

- Esa voz me agrada – dijo risueña y lo miró un momento en silencio – si quieres los cuartos de visita también están limpios – quiso acercarse y volver a tomarlo del hombro pero no lo hizo – te acostumbraras pronto a esto Inuyasha, solo recuerda que es por el bien de tus hijos.

Dijo eso y salió de la habitación, Inuyasha la siguió y se quedó en la puerta mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, desde allí podía ver a Meimi en su cuarto revisando los cajones de su ropa y a Daiki en su computador, decidió seguir a su hijo.

- ¿Todo en orden? – dijo poniéndose a su espalda

- Si, la Tía Kagome dijo que había llamado a un técnico para revisar la maquina, que como no sabía más que lo básico no se había atrevido a tocarla, esta todo el orden.

- Me alegra – dijo jovial.

- Papá… – dijo el chico con reserva con reserva

- Dime Daiki…

- ¿Crees que la tía Kagome quiera pasar una temporada en la casa? – a Inuyasha le cayó un poco de sorpresa esa petición – La verdad yo creo que… creo que Mei esta muy acostumbrada a ella y la echaría de menos si se va ahora, y las historias que nos cuenta de sus viajes… – se corrigió enseguida para no incluirse – digo que le cuenta la hacen dormir muy tranquila, y ya no extraña tanto a mamá.

Inuyasha vio animado los ojos marrones de su hijo y sonrió, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al efecto que había producido su cuñada en sus hijos.

- Bueno supongo que puedo preguntárselo, no perdemos nada – dijo con calma – ¿A ti te agrada también verdad?

- ¿A quien no? – dijo el pequeño con sinceridad.

- Buen punto niño, - dijo y le revolvió el cabello - buen punto.

- Iré a decirle a Mei.

El niño salio como bólido de la habitación dejando a su padre solo, con un solo pensamiento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Él es Inuyasha Taisho…

Habían pasado ya dos semana desde que su hermana había regresado de viaje, pero por una cosa u otra no habían ido a visitarla. Él lo había respetado por que sabía que Kikyou y Kagome no estaban por algún motivo en el mejor de los términos, constantemente Kikyou se refería a ella como una trotamundos sin oficio, pero él sabía que de hecho era una artista que era requerida para cine y teatro en Europa a menudo, su hermana era toda su familia y quería conocerla. Pero la joven mujer que habían encontrado en la sala le había causado un gran impacto.

Eran en algunos aspectos exactas, los intensos ojos marrones y sus facciones eran idénticas, pero cosas como el color de cabello eran de una forma extraña parecidas pero completamente diferentes, mientras el de Kikyou era de un brillante negro, brillante y lacio Kagome tenía un tono azulado y con rulos en las puntas que lo hacían lucir más corto, y su color de piel era dorada como la miel mientras Kikyou era alabastro puro, pero eran sus ojos, la profundidad de su ojos lo que de verdad lo habían conmovido, allí la chica que vestía de jeans y un jersey blanco había vida y energía en esa mirada, sus ojos marrones parecían miel oscura y grumosa, había un alma completamente diferente dentro de aquella muchacha, reaccionó hasta que Kikyou lo haló de un brazo.

- Quería tanto que lo conocieras entes de que te fueras de viaje de nuevo – dijo su novia dedicándole una dulce mirada que no supo como responder.

Inuyasha se apartó de la joven que lo sostenía del brazo y fue a su hermana, si no hubiera sabido disimular sus emociones toda su vida estaba seguro que hubiera ido a ella con pies temblorosos.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte Kagome – Inuyasha extendió su mano, la tomó entre las suyas y la pareció tan pequeña y frágil dentro de sus manos – Kikyou habla mucho de ti.

- En serio, yo pensé que su tema preferido era ella misma –la chica sonrió y él respondió con otra sonrisa, su sentido del humor lo fascinó – solo bromeo, me da gusto conocerte también, y no creas nada de lo que dice de mi, me considera la hermanastra malvada el cuento.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más él se encargó de llenarse del color de sus ojos chocolate, del castaño de su piel y del aroma a viejo que desprendía el libro que había sostenido en brazos, una extraña combinación con esa chica de mirada tan amena.

- ¿Te vas esta noche cierto? – dijo preguntándose por que eso le causaba cierto pesar.

- Así es – respondió ella, sus ojos destellando en una emoción que hubiera querido reconocer, quizás su anticipación por la aventura.

- Bien, entonces –dijo y volvió a sostener sus manos, y a devorarla con la mirada sin notarlo siquiera – hasta la próxima Kagome.

- Si, hasta la próxima – dijo casi tímidamente - Inuyasha.

Después de eso no la volvió a ver hasta que los preparativos de su boda con Kikyou ya se estaban llevando a cabo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En ese momento se preguntó si la sensación que había sentido en ese momento había sido algún tipo de advertencia, al verla la primera vez había sentido una atracción extraña por ella, pero la distancia había hecho que decreciera y la que sentía por la hermana creciera, se empezaba a preguntar que pasaría ahora que la tenía cerca de nuevo.

Pasaron todo el día en la casa, apenas terminaron de comer se enceraron un momento en la sala de TV a ver las series de animación que su Tía había conseguido, después antes de que el sol cayera fueron a la alberca y los niños nadaron un muy buen rato, pasaron todo el día en actividad así que cuando llegó la hora de dormir los niños estaban rendidos, los subieron al segundo piso y en el hall Kagome les contó una historia, que oyeron solo a la mitad antes de quedar profundamente dormidos, cada uno tomó a un niño y lo metió en su habitación, una vez terminado el ritual la casa se lleno de silencio.

- Ya es hora de irme – dijo cuando los dos estuvieron en el recibidor, ha sido un día largo y creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso.

- Kagome… – la detuvo.

- Dime… – dijo por su tono curioso.

- Quiero pedirte un gran favor muy grande – dijo seriamente.

- Si puedo hacerlo lo haré encantada.

- Veras… Daiki me pidió el día de hoy que te pidiera que… que pasaras una temporada con nosotros, los niños se han acostumbrado muchísimo a ti y creo que eres la única manera en que ellos no pregunten tanto por su madre.

- Sabes que debes decirles algo hasta que ella regrese – dijo con pesar – puede que por un tiempo la excusa del viaje les convenza pero después querrán saber por que ella tarda tanto, en especial Meimi.

- Lo se… – dijo con el mismo tono – pero la verdad es que no se que decirles quizás Daiki entienda, es un niño muy inteligente pero Meimi.

- Lo se.

La casa se llenó de silencio de nuevo, Kagome pensó por un momento en la serie de cosas que la gente empezaría a decir si iba a vivir a la casa de su hermana, pero después pensó "¿Y desde cuando me importa lo que dice la gente?"

- Está bien, pero solo será por una temporada corta esta bien – dijo sin mirarlo directamente – me hicieron una propuesta de trabajo en Egipto dentro de 6 meses y quizás la acepte.

- Está bien – se apuró a responder.

- Creo que por hoy debo irme, solo recogeré algunas cosas y mañana regreso.

- Si – volvió a responder.

- Además aun debo ir a recoger a Kirara de tu departamento, crees que puedas prestarme las llaves de tu garaje.

- Si claro – dijo el y empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas de sus pantalones, las sacó y se las extendió, ella extendió la mano debajo de él y dejó caer las llaves.

- Bien – dijo apretando el juego de llaves tintineantes en su mano - entonces hasta mañana Inuyasha.

- Hasta mañana Kagome.

La chica salio de la casa como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, cuando se vio caminando sola en la vera supo que eso de vivir en bajo el mismo techo le causaría un sin fin de problemas.

Y lo peor de todo, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de ellos al final.

Fin de capitulo 3

Miércoles 16 de Mayo de 2007

10: 23 PM

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

NOTA DE AUTORA: hey como vamos, ya vamos uniendo los hilos de la madeja en la relacion de los dos, pero realomente ser tan simple... yo creo que tendran que quedarse para averiguarlo.

gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado de verdad me dan muchisima alegria, y gracias por las felicutaciones de mi cumple. en espeial a: **andreita12 (gracias por tu comentario) Ilove-mylove, MIICAA, yelitza, Shakka DV, kariko-12 **que me han dejado un review espero sus respuestas ya hayan llegado

Bueno son mas me despido

Shian shen 

Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4: Sesshomaru

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Myself_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo: 4_**

**_Sesshomaru _**

La corporación Taisho era un lugar muy extraño a consideración de Kagome, todo mundo iba y venía por los pasillos a prisa, todos con trajes de colores pardos, hombres y mujeres por igual, pantalones finos e impecablemente planchados, faldas sobrias con medias oscuras y tacones altos, no es que ella no los usara, pero era una tortura tenerlos en el trabajo seguro; teléfonos que siempre sonaban, y extraños ruidos mecánicos en cada oficina, parecía que en un lugar como ese no existía el silencio un solo minuto al día, y eso a ella la volvería loca, pero supuso que en ese lugar ese era normal, después de todo la corporación Taisho era una de las más importantes en Tokio con respecto a la investigación en tecnología para computadoras.

Kagome casi sintió un escalofrió, todos los tonos grises y blancos en paredes mobiliario y demás en todos lados eran tan fríos para ella, cuando estaba acostumbrada al color y la vida de las ciudades autóctonas de China, o al verde intenso de el río Sena en Paris, incluso el azul grisáceo de las lluvias de Londres tenía más vida que ese lugar. Ella sin en cambio resaltaba en medio de esos pasillos en sus jeans azules y blusa de tirantes roja, con una chaqueta sostenía en la cadera, se sentía como la mosca en medio del arroz.

Pero siempre lo había dicho y lo seguiría diciendo, por sus sobrinos iría hasta mismo infierno… aunque estaba segura, el infierno incluso sería más colorido que ese lugar. Y seguro hasta el más retorcido demonio sería más amable que la mujer que estaba justo ahora delante de ella que la miraba como si fuera a pegarle alguna enfermedad venérea.

- Buenas tardes – le dijo la secretaria de presidencia, en un tono desagradable.

- Buenas tardes – respondió ella tratando de ignorar su tono.

- Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Busco a Inuyasha – dijo tratando de ser cordial, no se iba a comportar al igual que ella.

- El señor Taisho esta en una junta y no puede ser interrumpido.

- Ya veo – dijo y recargó su cadera en el escritorio, la secretaria la miró como si se hubiera subido en sus piernas. – en ese caso supongo que puedo esperar, ¿O necesito hacer un cita?

- Será mejor si abre una cita – dijo la secretaría con aires de grandeza - Solo déme su nombre y la pondré en la agenda

Kagome suspiró, la actitud de esa mujer la irritaba sin remedio, pero no perdería la paciencia.

- Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome.

- Esta si que es una agradable sorpresa – dijo una voz a su espalda – ni siquiera debería haber esperado a oír tu nombre, solo una mujer como tú se atrevería a venir en esa apariencia a este lugar.

Kagome volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado, estaba a punto de soltarle una fresca por su forma tan irrespetuosa de hablar cuando lo reconoció.

- ¡Que me aspen! – dijo sosteniendo sus manos en la cadera – pero si es el gran lobo malo de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru soltó una semi sonrisa en forma de respuesta, como siempre estaba arrebatador, en un elegante Armani color negro, ningún hombre podía verse mejor en un traje como ese, con esos ojos dorados, serios, sobrios y ese cabello plateado que solo poseía la genética de los Taisho, Inuyasha era apuesto, de un modo juvenil y casi fresco, pero Sesshomaru, Oh Sesshomaru era como en vino reposado, la madures de sus facciones, los ángulos afilados de su rostro eran hechizantes, con 10 años más que Inuyasha aun cuando se parecían mucho, no podían ser más diferentes.

Inuyasha había vivido toda su vida como un hedonista consumado, viajes, mujeres, placeres, pero Sesshomaru había pasado su vida trabajando, haciendo crecer la empresa junto con su padre, era razonable que quisiera comprarle su parte a Inuyasha. Pero el costo de ese casi vicio que tenía por el trabajo le habían costado ya dos divorcios, que lo único bueno que había resaltado de ellos, era la pequeña Rin la que era su vida.

- No hay necesidad de que te torturen pequeña – Sesshomaru fue a darle un beso en una mejilla pero la chica se deslizó en un abrazo, él solo puso una mano en su espalda, la secretaria a espalda de Kagome abrió los ojos ampliamente, el le dirigió una mirada pesada - Tamaki.

- Si señor.

- A la señorita Higurashi no se le tiene que abrir ningún tipo de cita, ella es co-accionista de este lugar, para la próxima sea mucho más respetuosa. Por si no lo sabía ella misma podría ponerla en la calle si así lo decidiera.

- Lo siento señor.

- No seas exagerado Sesshomaru, solo poseo un miserable 15 con mi hermana.

- Se te hace poco entre las dos tiene el 30 & de la compañía – dijo pesadamente y miro de nuevo a la secretaria – no es a mi a quien le debe una disculpa Tamaki.

- Lo siento mucho señorita Higurashi.

Kagome casi quiso echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo al hermano de Inuyasha golpeándole un hombro, el hombre no la soltó nunca, tenía su mano sostenida en su espalda y ella recargó las suyas en sus brazos, ¿Por qué le gustaba esa posición? No lo sabía.

- Pensé que estabas en el extranjero – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Regrese solo ayer – dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa la cual la dedicaba a muy pocas personas – y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno – soltó un suspiro - Vine a tratar de poner un poco de orden en el desastre que hizo mi hermana.

- ¿Qué desastre hizo tu adorable hermana ahora? – dijo con obvio tono de sarcasmo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de repelarle su tono, pero ¿Acaso no tenía razón? ¿Acaso no sabía nada todavía de la situación de su hermano?

Justo en ese momento Inuyasha salía de la sala de reuniones que estaba al final del pasillo, un par de sus asistentes lo seguían tratando de disuadirlo de alguna ultima decisión que Inuyasha hubiera tomado y los vio allí parados, Kagome recargada cómodamente en los brazos de su hermano, con su sonrisa luminosa y clara y Sesshomaru sosteniéndola de la cintura, increíblemente sonriendo también.

Y allí estaba… claro… conocido… y sumamente molesto.

Un vació que le llenaba el estomago, y que lo hacía querer crispar los puños, y abalanzarse en ese mismo momento en contra de su hermano.

Y eso estaba enormemente mal.

Apartándose de sus empleados, se dirigió a la pareja, la primera en verlo fue Kagome que se separó de Sesshomaru para poder saludarlo.

- Hey cuñado – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Acabo tu junta?

- Si Kagome – contesto secamente y se dirigió a su hermano mayor – veo que ya regresaste hermano.

- Si – dijo en un tono serio y casi condescendiente, sabía cuando odiaba Inuyasha eso – me preocupaba que la empresa ya hubiera quebrado cuando regresara, por momentos imagine que estarías en uno de tus viajes de placer con tu esposa en cuanto alguien te soltara la rienda.

Kagome vio la mirada pesada y casi afilada de su cuñado, ¡Oh si! su hermano no sabía nada de nada y había dicho justo las palabras equivocadas.

- Inuyasha vine a secuestrarte – dijo colgándose de su brazo y distrayendo su atención – Dai, Mei y yo queremos ir al parque de diversiones, y estoy segura de que puedes escaparte por un par de horas para subirte a una rueda de la fortuna con nosotros, no puedes decir que no.

- ¿No puedo? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- No debes decir que no – dijo con un tono anhelante - ayer pasaste todo el santo día en este lugar y no fuiste ni a comer, además – dijo y miro a su hermano – nuestro confiable lobo malo Sesshomaru ya esta aquí, no creo que le moleste atender los asuntos un rato, ¿Verdad lobito?

- En realidad estaba pensando en salir a comer con Rin – le respondió – solo ayer llegue y tampoco la he visto demasiado.

- Entonces ven con nosotros – dijo Kagome – me encantaría ver a Rin, debe haber crecido muchísimo.

- Seguro que lo hizo, estoy seguro de que le encantara verte.

- Genial, entonces mis generales – se paró derecha y saludo llevando la mano a su frente con un gesto militar – por favor cuadren a sus soldados por unas cuantas horas que vamos a ir a divertirnos.

- Esta bien tu ganas – dijo Inuyasha.

- Regreso a las – checo su reloj – a las mil trescientas, recogeré a Mei de su clase y a Dai del colegio, ¿Quieres que vaya por Rin Sesshomaru?

- Me harías un gran favor – le respondió.

- Bien, regreso en un rato entonces.

La chica puso un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y salio del lugar dejándolos solos la tensión entre los dos quedo regada en el aire.

- Siempre he pensado que Kagome era mucho más bella que Kikyou – dijo Sesshomaru de forma tranquila y volteó a ver a su hermano – ¿No te parece?

- Yo que tú Sesshomaru… – empezó a decirle Inuyasha a su hermano mayor

- ¿Qué? – lo cortó de tajo – sabes sigo pensando en buscar una nueva esposa, no sería interesante que tú casado con una de las gemelas Higurashi y yo con la otra, además de muy poco despreciable plus de ese 15.

- Kagome no es ningún trofeo que quieras colgar de tu pecho Sesshomaru – dijo molesto.

- No, al contrario – dijo con una fría sonrisa – me gusta precisamente por eso, por que no es ningún trofeo, al contrario es el tipo de mujeres con los que uno puede pasar toda la vida.

El enojo de Inuyasha subió hasta su cabeza, casi temió que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas.

- Llamare a casa, y le diré a Rin el cambio de planes, seguro le dará mucho gusto ver a su tía favorita.

Sesshomaru se alejó de él, casi le dio gusto, si se quedaba un minuto más en su presencia, Inuyasha no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de caerle a golpes. Y se desquito con la primera persona que vio.

- Tamaki – casi grito.

- Si señor – la joven secretaria se levantó de su lugar en el acto.

- ¿A quien vino a ver la señorita Higurashi?

- Vino buscándolo a usted señor – empezó a explicar nerviosa – pero estaba en junta y yo...

- Y ¿Por qué no la paso a mi oficina?

- Es que yo no sabía quien era señor y con esa apariencia.

- La señorita Higurashi es propietaria de parte de esta corporación, así que la próxima que venga a buscarme, pásela directamente a mi oficina, este o no este, lo ha entendido.

- Si señor.

Inuyasha se dirigió a su oficina y cerró de un portazo, sentía unos deseos locos de poder destrozar algo o a alguien justo en ese momento. Oh si, eso estaba muy mal…

Inuyasha estaba muriéndose de celos por causa de la hermana de su aun esposa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Cielos necesítate una buena ducha caliente después de este día.

El cuello la estaba matando pero había valido la pena por la mirada fascinada de Meimi cuando había visto el grupo de acróbatas vestidos de _rangers_ desde sus hombros. Había sido un día realmente agradable a pesar de todo, una parte de ella misma sabía que podía haber sido mejor y que en parte era la culpa de ella que no lo hubiera sido, si hubiera sabido antes de esa rivalidad que existía entre Inuyasha y su hermano Sesshomaru. No la había existido antes, quizá se debía justamente a que ahora Inuyasha era tan parte de la corporación Taisho como su hermano, el ultimo terreno en que no habían tenido que competir había sido invadido por su hermano pequeño.

- Yo los llevare arriba no te preocupes

- De verdad – dijo Kagome tirando un gran muñeco de felpa en el piso del recibidor.

- Si, anda, ve a descansar, no creo que ellos tampoco tengan energía para nada más hoy – dijo teniendo a Meimi dormida en uno de sus hombros mientras Daiki a duras penas se sostenía en sus pies.

- Te ayudare con Dai – dijo y fue donde su sobrino – subamos a dormir enano.

- Si – dijo colgándose de su mano el pequeño.

- Hasta mañana – mecánicamente Kagome subió su cabeza y planto un beso en la mejilla de su cuñado – descansa.

Tomando al niño en brazos subió por las escaleras, e Inuyasha se quedo en su lugar sin moverse, pendiente solo de sus pensamientos y de la respiración de su hija en su cuello.

Kagome no había necesitado más que 5 días de convivir con su familia para poner su vida de cabeza. Empezando por la discreta costumbre de los desayunos ingleses, de panqueques con miel, frutas en almíbar, y café caliente hasta las noches de charlas de adultos que había echado de menos, dígase ya con cualquier persona, la coraza de seriedad que pocos se atrevían a pasar, ella la había ignorado como si no existiera, se acostumbraba con velocidad a su compañía al igual que los niños a la risa fresca y alegre por la casa, y a la dedicación casi mártir hacía su familia. Así que cuando esa atención había tenido que compartirla solo un momento con Sesshomaru de verdad lo había irritado.

Hubo un tiempo en que Sesshomaru y él habían competido por la atención de Kikyou, y cuando ella se había decidido por él su hermano se había retirado sin más. Quizá Kikyou vio que él era mucho más fácil de manejar o Sesshomaru vio lo que en realidad Kikyou era por dentro. Durante la boda Sesshomaru y Kagome se habían conocido y aunque él la pretendió un tiempo nunca llego a nada que no fuera una amistad pasajera por los constantes viajes de ella y las aventuras que le quitaban demasiado tiempo a Sesshomaru.

Pero a Sesshomaru le atraía Kagome, más de lo que le había atraído Kikyou y durante todo el día trato de demostrárselo, además Rin la adoraba, y la niña demasiado tímida y reservada era realmente complicada de tratar, pero todo era una excepción para ella.

Dejó a Meimi en su cama aun sin poderse quitar todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza que detestaba tanto, no debería estar sintiendo todo esto, no era correcto, además…

Maldición, su instinto le decía que Kagome se sentía exactamente de la misma manera, que ella también sentía la misma atracción, cada vez que la miraba fijamente ella evitaba su mirada y lo trataba solo a una distancia prudente, escalofríos lo recorrían cada vez que la tocaba y ardía en celos cuando alguien más la tocaba, al verla en la mañana en brazos de su medio hermano se moría de celos, del deseo que ella lo tocara tan abierta y confiadamente, pero ella no lo hacía, lo hacía con todos menos con él y su experiencia le decía que lo que pasaba es que ella seguramente estaba asustada por la atracción que sentía por él y como culparla. El también lo estaba.

Sabía que Kikyou tenía muy poco de haberse ido, pero desde el primer día él estaba convencido de que no volvería a abrirse ante ninguna otra mujer, ninguna podría ser aceptada por sus hijos, ese era el principal problema.

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos, por los golpes suaves en la puerta de su habitación. Vio a ella y pudo ver la sombra de unos pies en la puerta.

- Inuyasha… - dijo la voz de Kagome desde el otro lado - ¿Estas dormido?

- No, pasa.

Kagome entró a la habitación vestida con sencilla ropa de cama, un pantalón corto y una blusa de finos tirantes, con su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga y gruesa, su cara limpia, tenía tanto aire de niñez que verla así casi le sorprendió.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

- Bueno, y quería disculparme contigo.

Eso si que lo sorprendió ¿De que se querría disculpar con él? La chica se sentó en la esquina de su cama con una mirada casi inocente, él la miró y la absorbió con esa mirada.

- Se que no debí haber invitado a Sesshomaru a nuestro paseo – dijo sin mirarlo – yo sabía que entre ustedes había una rivalidad, pero yo no sabía que se hubiera hecho aun más fuerte.

- No es tu culpa, los problemas son solo entre él y yo.

- Por que no me dijiste nada, yo podría haberle dicho que fuera otro día o…

- No – dijo aun en contra de su voluntad, no quería a los dos solos en ningún lugar, tuvo que inventar algo para cubrirse – es decir ustedes son amigos y puedes invitarlo a donde tú quieras, por más rivalidad que allá entre nosotros, además Rin y los niños se llevan muy bien.

- Pero tú no estabas tan feliz – dijo con toda sinceridad – tuviste una cara todo el día.

- No fue por Sesshomaru fue por cosas de la empresa.

- Cuéntame – dijo recargando su cabeza en una almohada cercana.

Inuyasha recargó su cabeza también en la cabecera de su cama y empezó a hablar de la junta de la tarde y de los problemas en un nuevo hardware. Pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados para poder mantener una conversación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome despertó con la sensación más calida que había sentido nunca rodeando todo su cuerpo, empezó a moverse con calma y enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Kami, olía a sándalo y perfume, era un aroma tan absolutamente delicioso, aspiro más fuerte para llenarse de él, fue cuando una mano cubrió su estomago y la llevó a un pecho calido tras de ella. Abrió los ojos enseguida al notar la presencia a su espalda. Volteó la cabeza y allí lo vio.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante al verlo allí, su cabello regado como nieve en las fundas marrones de la cama su piel tostada, tentadora, la camisa del pijama abierta en dos botones mostrando una parte de su pecho en la que no se había fijado hasta ese momento, fue cuando en entrelazó una de sus piernas con las suyas y una ola de calor la absorbió que supo que no podía permitirse verlo un segundo más.

- Inuyasha…

Él solo hizo un mohín y la manipuló como a una muñeca con su fuerza para dejarla frente a frente y la abrazó más fuerte para tenerla más cerca de su pecho, sintió todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo y otra oleada de calor casi le quemo la piel.

- Vamos Inuyasha despierta por vida tuya – dijo muy nerviosa – que no estamos jugando a la gallina ciega.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente y empezó a abrir sus ojos, solo dio un pequeño atisbo para poder verla allí, mirándolo con los ojos sorprendidos y el cabello revuelto, una hola de violencia lo envolvió cuando pensó en su esposa pero al ver los pacíficos y profundos ojos chocolates con cuidado supo que esa no era su esposa.

La soltó con tanta violencia y ella quiso poner tanta distancia entre los dos que cayó de la cama.

- ¡Kagome! – él se levantó rápido para poderla ayudar – ¿Estas bien?

- Ehm si, estoy bien – dijo acariciando su cadera calmando el dolor del golpe – jeje creo que me he quedado dormida.

- Yo creo que te has quedado dormida y te has acomodado para dormir – dijo con una sonrisa fácil – has dormido cómoda.

- Cállate – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse – y ayúdame a levantarme.

Inuyasha extendió una mano a su cuñada y la elevó del piso con el peso de una pluma, tan ligera que la chica se estrelló en su pecho de nuevo. Un extraño ambiente quedó estacionado en esa habitación, Kagome se hundió en los ojos dorados de aquel hombre y dejó que un estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba a abajo, respiró profundamente y supo entonces que ese perfume de sándalo venia del cuerpo de él. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando el asió una de sus manos tras de su espalda.

Atracción, era todo lo que sentía por el cuerpo pequeño y menudo de la mujer frente a él, una atracción que en su adolescencia lo había hecho cometer un millón de locuras, pero al mismo tiempo supo que nunca la había sentido con tanta intensidad, llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de la joven en sus brazos y la ciñó de la breve cintura, sintió los latidos de su corazón con fuerza y velocidad. Que no daría, que no daría por poder acercar su rostro al suyo y besar los temblorosos y rosados labios hasta el cansancio.

- Suéltame – dijo con el tono más asustado que había escuchado alguna vez – Inuyasha por favor… suéltame.

Inuyasha la soltó como si lo quemara y ella dio algunos pasos atrás, miró el piso y su rostro, de nuevo el piso.

- Yo… iré a ver si los niños ya han despertado, no tardes para desayunar.

No le dio tiempo de responderle, salio de la habitación como si algo la persiguiera, él no se movió siquiera de su lugar, cuando puso se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Esto de verdad apestaba.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_Martes 17 de Julio de 2007_

_12:00 AM_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: bien aqui la guinda del pastel, si no fuer suficiente los problemas de los niños y kikio meto a seshomaru, es que me encanta el personaje,... cuando lo puedo controlar jajaja.

muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia en especial a: -**Yunnie-dW **(gracias por ponerme como tu primer escritor favorito)**, yelitza, Suzuka Ootori, **(muchas gracias por la felicitacion)**, yuiren3, kariko-12, MIICAA** por sus reviews que son mi alimento.

Bueno son mas me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	6. Capitulo 5: Cita

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Myself_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 5: _**

**_Cita_**

Kagome se acomodó de nuevo aquella hebra de cabello rebelde que salía del moño estilizado en su cabeza, y se miró de nuevo al espejo, lucía bien, ella sabía que tenía la habilidad de lucir como una chiquilla de 15 años o como una diva de cine, tenía ese tipo de belleza clara y al mismo tiempo despampanante.

Se veía hermosa, _Ayumi Hamasaki_MC1 se sentiría amenazada por ella, al menos eso es lo que siempre le decían sus amistades del medio, también algunas de las revistas del extranjero habían dicho que ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, ella no lo creía a ese grado pero sabía que poseía belleza. Realmente lucía bien para su cita, era una lástima que a pesar de todos los cuidados, no sintiera ninguna emoción por la misma.

Tenía una cita con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Y no tenía ni idea de por que la había aceptado.

La verdad era que casi lo había hecho por venganza en contra de su cuñado, si es que eso tenía algún tipo de lógica.

Desde aquella ocasión en que todos habían salido al parque de diversiones, Sesshomaru se había convertido en un admirador empedernido. Cada día había llegado a la mansión de Inuyasha un arreglo de hermosas orquídeas americanas, moteadas y lilas, con un aroma que solo podía ser fabricado en el cielo como ambrosia para mortales y junto con la flor, misivas amistosas, cumplidos halagadores de alguno de sus trabajos como actriz en el extranjero, cosas como esa, cosas que un admirador hace usualmente y así lo tomaba ella, Sesshomaru era débil por su placer de disfrutar de las cosas refinadas de la vida, el teatro clásico era una de esas cosas, y Kagome había participado en más de una obra.

Pero no lo tomaba del mismo modo el esposo de su hermana, cada vez que el mensajero llegaba, Inuyasha estaba partiendo a la oficina, es como si su hermano lo supiera y lo hiciera a posta. Así que tenía que ver cada día las flores y las misivas de Sesshomaru y no le hacía ninguna gracia, lo que era quizá peor era que no le reclamaba nada, solo andaba de aquí para allá con el entrecejo fruncido y una actitud huraña que se cernía como polvo por la casa.

Kagome conocía el sentimiento y sinceramente lo detestaba, él no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse de esa manera, pero ya lo había visto la suficiente cantidad de veces como para no saber que era.

Eran celos, claros y evidentes.

Todo desde aquella noche, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado, el haber despertado en la cama de Inuyasha esa mañana, el sentir el absurdo deseo de rodear su cintura, de hundir su cabeza en su cuello y aspirar profundamente ese aroma a almizcle y hombre que él despedía, absolutamente varonil, deseable y apetitoso. Pocos hombres en su vida habían hecho saltar a su cabeza la idea de saltar sobre él y…

Sabiamente prefería no terminar esa idea, no era correcto.

De cualquier modo, desde entonces los dos se habían enfrascado en el juego interminable del gato y el ratón, cada uno inventaba excusas cada vez menos convincentes para estar lejos uno del otro: una salida al museo, una reunión de negocios, un café con una amiga, un compromiso con accionistas, una puesta en escena a la que era invitada, una conferencia en una de las sucursales de la empresa, una salida con los niños. Y aquí era cuando la ecuación fallaba.

Kagome se habían convertido en una ferviente guerrera en su lucha personal por que Inuyasha y sus hijos salieran juntos la mayor parte de las veces, y como los niños se habían encariñado con ella hasta el límite, era obligatorio que los dos salieran juntos.

Y lo único que pasaba cuando los dos salían a un territorio que no era neutral es que las chispas entre los dos brincaran

¿Qué si estaba conciente de la increíble tensión sexual entre los dos? Ni siquiera un ciego no lo podría ver, era tan intensa que casi quemaba al contacto y los dos eran plenamente concientes de ellos. Pero la tensión podía manejarse, casi era coherente: él estaba solo, ella igual, era la copia idéntica de la mujer que él había amado por años, él era… él era justo el tipo de hombre que ninguna mujer quería dejar ir nunca. Pero que fuera entendible no significaba que fuera correcto. Ella no estaba allí para conquistar a su cuñado, ella estaba allí para cuidar a sus sobrinos y buscar a Kikyou y hacerla regresar, para eso ella estaba allí.

Y ahora tenía que unir todo eso al hecho de que Sesshomaru la hubiera invitado a salir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana de Sábado había amanecido realmente agradable no se habían tenido que levantar tan temprano pues era día libre para los niños y al parecer incluso Inuyasha se lo iba a tomar así.

Como todas las mañanas el mensajero llegó a la puerta mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, atendió la puerta y recibió un ramillete de adorables orquídeas blancas, moteadas de amarillo, firmó de recibido y el mensajero partió mientras Inuyasha traía en brazos a su pequeña hija y su hijo lo seguía a un lado.

- Buenos días tía – saludaron los dos chicos a coro desde la escalera.

- Buenos días, el desayuno ya casi esta listo – dijo Kagome con un gesto afable, Meimi se descolgó de el brazo de su padre y corrió por las ultimas escaleras para abrazar a su tía aunque solo le llegara a al cintura y terminara enredada en una de sus piernas.

- ¿Te ha mandado de nuevo flores el tío Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Meimi viendo el ramilletes en sus manos – son tan bonitas.

- Si lo son – dijo abriendo el estuche y tomando una de las flores, el aroma dulce llenó momentáneamente la habitación, tomó una de las flores y la arrancó del ramillete, después acomodó la flor entre el cabello negro de su sobrina, resaltaba como una perla en medio de terciopelo negro, 50 dólares puestos en el oído de su sobrina jamás se hubieran visto más bonitos.

Inuyasha solo las miró de soslayo ni siquiera la saludó. Bien si él quería iniciar la mañana así, a ella no le importaba, tomó su sobrina en brazos, y caminó al comedor con la frente en alto, la sentó en una silla y puso el ramillete en el centro de mesa, le dio una mirada engreída a su cuñado y caminó de nuevo a la cocina.

Inuyasha miraba el ramillete de flores y deseaba poder tomarlas y tirarlas a la basura, volteó a ver a su hija que le sonreía a un reflejo en un cubierto mirándose a si misma y a la flor que le lucía en el oído, en ese momento deseó que su cuñada fuera alérgica a las flores y tuviera que tirar ella misma las que siempre le enviaba.

¿Qué tenía que su hermano estarle haciendo un regalo tan caro todos los días? Cada ramo debía costarle por lo menos 500 dólares, y todos los días, no sabía que era lo que esperaba ganar con eso, o mejor dicho si lo sabía y era justamente eso lo que tanta ira le causaba.

Las miradas que Sesshomaru le regalaba a Kagome cada vez que la veía eran casi como si la examinara, como si la estuviera valorando para que utilidad le daría, Inuyasha sabía que Sesshomaru quería una nueva esposa, una madre para Rin, y contando que su sobrina adoraba a su tía, la elección no podía ser mejor, Sesshomaru era un gran partido, no era el único que lo pensaba, todavía recordaba haber visto la fotografía de un periódico de chismes con la foto de Kagome riendo con Sesshomaru, la editora no dejaba de mencionar la hermosa pareja que los dos hacían.

¡Y una mierda si hacían buena pareja! Kagome no lograría ser feliz con un hombre como Sesshomaru, ella era una criatura de luz, de vida, de energía, y su medio hermano era el otro lado de la moneda, no se los imaginaba haciendo una vida juntos, ella merecía alguien como…

Desde luego no alguien como él mismo tampoco.

Su cuñada entró de nuevo al comedor con la bandeja llena de panqueques calientes, sirvió en los platos y dejó la fuente en la mesa, se sentó con una taza humeante de café en una mano, y se dispuso a leer la misiva que le había enviado Sesshomaru, sonrió por un momento y después puso una expresión muy sería y contrariada, dejo su taza de café en la mesa y miro de nuevo la tarjeta, de una forma muy extraña la guardó de nuevo y empezó con sus panques.

- ¿Pasa algo malo tía? – dijo la pequeña a su lado masticando uno de sus panques

- No pequeña, todo esta bien – le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, molesta un poco consigo misma, seguro todos en la mesa habían visto su expresión

- Es que tu cara parece preocupada – insistió la pequeña.

- Tranquila – dijo y acarició su cabello.

- Tía, ¿El tío Sesshomaru y tú son novios? – Kagome abrió los ojos amplios por la pregunta de Meimi – él siempre te esta mandando flores y cartas, ¿Son cartas de amor verdad?

- No mi amor – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa de sorpresa - el tío Sesshomaru y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Inuyasha mirándola con cara de circunstancias – pues parece que estas perdiendo mucho el tiempo cuñada, cualquier otra mujer que recibiera tantos halagos de un amigo, ya estaría haciendo el siguiente movimiento.

Kagome miró más que molesta a su cuñado, que sabía él de lo que un amigo y una amiga hacían, alguna vez habían tenido un amigo del sexo femenino sin querer buscar bajo su falta, lo dudaba, ella al contrario tenía grandes amigos en todos lados.

- No es algo que yo vaya a discutir contigo Inuyasha – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café antes de soltarle todo lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es? Acaso que el solo quiere una relación platónica – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿No eres lo suficientemente refinada para sus gustos?

OK, ya era suficiente, de comentarios sarcásticos y malas caras ya estaba harta, se levantó de la mesa, y caminó hasta él con la misiva en las manos, cuando estuvo a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y le extendió la nota.

- Gracias cuñado – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – me has ayudado a tomar una buena decisión.

Se retiro del comedor rumbo a la habitación que ocupaba. Inuyasha tomó la nota en sus manos y la leyó:

**_Kagome._**

_Esta noche se celebra __Las Danzas de la Antigua Capital en la ciudad de Kyoto, me honraría mucho si aceptara ser mi acompañante y compartir una cena conmigo._

_Con afecto, su admirador._

**_Sesshomaru Taisho_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, el kimono negro y rojo, estilizado y hermoso que le daba la apariencia de una de las antiguas geishas de Gion era perfecto para la ocasión.

Bueno no todo era tan malo, la tradición de las danzas de la antigua capital casi se extinguía, no le daría más de 20 años de existencia cuando ya tenía más de 100, las geishas eran una cosa cada vez más extraña en Japón, verlas en cada oportunidad era todo un placer.

En un principio la invitación le habían desconcertado, invitarla al teatro y a una cena ellos dos solos era darle pie a un tipo de relación que iba más allá de una amistad, no quería aceptar, pero la sonrisa burlona de Inuyasha y su insinuación de que ella era una pueblerina le habían subido la bilis a la garganta. No quería darle pie a Sesshomaru, le caía muy bien pero no le interesaba nada más con él, pero quizás esa era la solución, poner la distancia necesaria entre ellos dos, si Inuyasha supiera que estaba iniciando una relación con su hermano quizás dejaría solo morir esa atracción que sentía por ella

Odiaba la idea de estar usando a una persona pero en esta ocasión no le veía una mejor salida.

Justo en ese momento la señora Shiouga tocó la puerta, le dio permiso de entrar y esta lo hizo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! mi niña pero que hermosa se ve usted – dijo con suma admiración rodeándola para verla completa.

- Muchas gracias Shiouga jisan – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿De donde has sacado un kimono tan hermoso querida niña? – dijo yendo al obi y dándole una última estirada – nunca he visto uno tan bonito.

- Hace dos años que fui a Kyoto participe en una obra de kabuki, el vestidor dijo que este kimono estaba hecho especialmente para mi, que a nadie le quedaría mejor y me lo regaló, creo que fue una exageración, pero era tan hermoso que no me pude resistir.

- No creo que haya sido una exageración niña, se ve usted hermosa – dijo con una mirada soñadora, y de pronto se avispó – ¡Cielos! el señor Sesshomaru ha llegado, esta esperando abajo con su hermano.

- ¿No me digas que Inuyasha estaba allá abajo? – dijo con un gesto contrito.

- Oh si, creo que lo estaba esperando – le explicó con detalle - ha estado abajo dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, y en cuanto llegó lo pasó con él a la sala.

Kagome quiso dar de patadas en el piso en ese momento, pero le hubiera roto por completo el esquema, así que solo suspiró profundo y se puso un ultimo toque de maquillaje, se cómodo un abanico y un pañuelo en la manga de su kimono y se puso un ultimo retoque de lápiz labial para ponerlo bajo su manga otra vez.

Bien, lo que fuera a pasar, que pasara de una vez.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el piso de abajo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tomaban un poco de whisqui en la sala esperando a que ella bajara.

- Así que finalmente te decidiste invitarla a salir – dijo controlando su tono, no quería dar evidencia de cuanto le molestaba en realidad el hecho.

- Si, tenía la invitación desde el mes pasado – le explicó – no pensaba ir, no es tan divertido cuando vas solo, y Rin es muy pequeña para que un evento así le interese, pensé en Kagome y supe que sería una compañía inigualable – dio un sorbo largo a su bebida – ¿Por qué?, ¿Te molesta?

- No – dijo apretando más su vaso sin poder evitarlo – ella es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera, solo te pido, que la respetes y la cuides, es mi invitada después de todo y no quiero causarle ningún problema, con algún miembro de mi familia.

- Desde donde yo lo veo – dijo con un tono sarcástico – la única que le causa problemas es un miembro de su propia familia – agregó maliciosamente – y no te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada que ella no quiera hacer también.

Inuyasha sentía como si un gruñido le fuera a subir por la garganta, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso de que no haría nada que ella no deseara también?

- Buenas noches – se escuchó una melodiosa voz.

Los dos voltearon a ver a la puerta del salón y la vieron allí de pie como si no fuera una persona real.

Kagome estaba allí de pie con un elegante peinado alto, que solo ella sabía como se había hecho ella sola, y vestida con un kimono finísimo de brillante seda negra con flores rojas, un ajustado obi color dorado cubría su cintura y sobre el kimono un abrigo de un pelaje color blanco, se veía espectacular, como si una de las más finas geishas del antigua Japón hubiera atravesado un portal del tiempo y hubiera aparecido allí.

Los dos hombres en el salón prácticamente perdieron la respiración.

- Siempre eres tan puntual verdad lobo feroz – dijo avanzando a él – es todo un alivio, he tenido citas que el peinado se arruina antes de que llegue al destino.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo saliendo del embrujo – Dios es el único que te haría esperar.

- Es tan amable _anata_ – dijo con una ligera reverencia que le hizo adoptar aun más ese aire de geisha antigua – bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, imagino que haremos el viaje en auto.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo como si hubiera dicho que el pelo se le habían vuelto verde – iremos en un avión privado, pero el aeropuerto esta un poco retirado, pero no te preocupes, llegaras sana y salva.

- Lo digo por el peinado – dijo arreglándose ese caprichoso rizo que volvió a caer – comparada con la cera es un alivio que se haya inventado la laca, pero no durara demasiado, si veo al señor Wu y me ve con estas trazas será terrible.

- Ya decía yo que reconocía el diseño de ese kimono – dijo mirándola de nuevo, Shien Wu era un diseñador chino reconocido en Kyoto, había hecho el vestido de novia de su última esposa.

- Empezare a pensar que eres del otro bando si sigues hablándome de moda Taisho – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Está bien no diré nada más – dijo levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa y le regaló su sonrisa más seductora – no quiero causarte esa mala impresión.

Kagome rió divertida por el comentario, Sesshomaru le ofreció su brazo y ella se colgó de él con alivio, los zapatos altos iban a ser una tortura pero valía la pena, un kimono como ese con simples zapatillas no pegaban.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó su cuñada antes de salir – los niños deben estar en la cama a más tardar a las 10 por favor, mañana queremos dar un paseo, yo llegare muy tarde así que por favor, procura ponerlos en la cama a tiempo – él no respondió nada – descansa, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – dijo de forma mecánica.

- Hasta mañana hermanito – se despidió su hermano también.

Los dos salieron de la casa y en pocos minutos estaban arrancando en el auto de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se quedó allí de pie, controlando la velocidad de su corazón. Por las puertas de su casa acababa de salir la mujer más hermosa del mundo y él la había dejado irse, en compañía del hombre que se la quería robar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran ya las 11 de la noche cuando la pareja llegó al restaurante, el mesonero que los guió a su mesa no le habían podido quitar la vista de encima a Kagome, y aun sin saber quien era le pidió un autógrafo, el grafo de Kagome Higurashi quedó en su carta de menús, pronto les llevaron una de las mejores botellas de vino de la casa y les prometieron el mejor plato.

La velada habían sido maravillosa, el espectáculo de Las _Danzas de la Antigua Capital _había estado lleno de viejos conocidos y amigos de años de Kagome y entre uno y otro apenas habían tenido tiempo de ver el espectáculo, pero igualmente había sido hermoso, después de tantas y tantas décadas el antiguo espectáculo no habían perdido su esplendor, le hizo recordar la temporada que habían participado ella misma hacia ya 10 años cuando era solo una adolescente.

Después de salir de allí habían dado un paseo agradable en los canales de la cuidad, con todo un grupo de amigos, de los cuales Sesshomaru se habían mantenido un tanto apartado, y al despedirse de ellos habían ido a la cena que los esperaba.

- Los pies me están matando – dijo ella como un comentario sin importancia y se quitó los altos zapatos debajo de la mesa – pero ha valido la pena me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Me alegra saberlo – dijo él tomando un trago de vino – no sabía que conocieras a tanta gente en Kyoto.

- Yo tampoco – dijo con una ligera sonrisa – no me doy cuenta a veces de toda la gente que conozco, dejo de ir por un tiempo a determinado lugar y cuando llego de nuevo invitaciones de todo tipo me llegan, me da mucha pena decir que no, pero si no lo hago no lograría un solo minuto de tiempo libre.

- Te comprendo – levantó la copa y le sugirió un brindis – salud por esta noche que aun es joven.

Ella levantó su copa y brindó con él, empezaron a platicar sobre la presentación de los bailes, algunas aneadotas de cuando ella había participado, de joyeros, de vestidores y de música, Sesshomaru era versado en casi todos los temas, y era muy agradable su platica, pero él no podía dejar de checar el reloj de mano de él cada oportunidad, eran las 11: 30 p.m. cuando les habían servido la cena. Kagome se empezó a preguntar que habrían cenado en casa, si Inuyasha habría atendido su favor de no dejar a los niños dormir hasta tarde, habría una película de terror que Daiki quería ver pero que le quitaría el sueño ¿Y si la estaba viendo justo ahora?

- Kagome…

Y Meimi, ella realmente se habían acostumbrado a que ella le leyera para dormir le habían explicado que esa noche no estaría en casa, pero lo entendería al final, esperaba que estuviera durmiendo bien.

- Kagome…

E Inuyasha, cielos, la mirada de absoluto asombro que habían puesto sobre ella cuando habían llegado al salón no se le había escapado, una parte de su ego se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa de aquella mirada, a ver si se le ocurría volver a llamarla mujer sin refinamiento.

- Kagome – llamó por tercera vez Sesshomaru

Kagome reaccionó esta vez, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Miró a su acompañante con aflicción.

- Lo siento Sesshomaru – se disculpó apenada.

- ¿En quien pensabas? – dijo sin inmutarse.

- En… - por un momento no supo como responder "estoy pensando en tu medio hermano Sesshomaru" oh eso no sería correcto, al final respondió – los niños, no se si Inuyasha les pondrá la suficiente atención esta noche, y…

- Sabes – la interrumpió de pronto – es algo muy noble eso que haces por tus sobrinos.

- Hago lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar – dijo con sencillez.

- No Kagome te equivocas en eso – la alabó – solo alguien como tú haría eso, los niños son muy buenos chicos pero mi hermano, esa es otra historia.

- Inuyasha no es tan malo – le respondió mirando su copa medio vacía y sus pensamientos se escurrieron – cuando quiere puede ser muy agradable, hemos tenido charlas muy interesantes y nos hemos reído mucho juntos y…

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba confesando, era la verdad, a pesar de toda la extraña situación que estaban viviendo, habían disfrutado mucho de la compañía de su cuñado, podía llegar ser un hombre muy agradable, con una sonrisa fácil y una charla tranquila, todo habían ido bien hasta el momento en que habían dormido juntos y de pronto realmente sintió pena por que aquello hubiera pasado.

- Lo dices solo por que no has pasado más tiempo con él – le respondió Sesshomaru como si hubiera ignorado la reacción de Kagome – y a propósito ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirás con ellos?

- Hasta que mi hermana regrese a casa – dijo casi fríamente, se había estado preguntando cuando saldría a colación su hermana esa noche.

- ¿Y si ella no regresa? ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a ser la madre sustituta de esos niños durante toda tu vida? – dijo en tono de desagrado – creo que sería muy mal visto.

- Independientemente de cómo se viera – dijo fríamente, no le gustaba nada el tono que habían usado Sesshomaru – no me importa realmente lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar, además mi hermana tarde o temprano regresara.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – dijo sin dejar su copa de vino.

- Por que he puesto a un investigador privado para buscarla – le respondió con seguridad – se que sigue en Japón por que su pasaporte esta en la casa y no ha tramitado ninguno nuevo, solo es cuestión de tiempo

- Vaya has hecho tu labor – dijo asombrado, ni al poco seso de su hermano se le habían ocurrido aquello – pero… una cosa es que la encuentres, ¿Pero si ella se niega a regresar?

Kagome sonrió un poco, el mesero llegó para retirar los platos y poner los postres, Kagome le pidió que le extendiera su felicitación al cocinero y después se retiró. Kagome tomó un bocado del postre hecho de hígado de pato, sabía delicioso y gimió casi de satisfacción. Luego miró a su acompañante y recordó que no habían respondido a su pregunta.

- No pienso preguntárselo – dijo y tomó otro poco más de su postre – Dios, esto esta delicioso, adoro la comida francesa.

Continuaron un rato más hablando de comida y costumbres francesas en lo que terminaron la cena y salieron ya entrada la noche del lugar, pero como muchos sitios en Japón, Gion no dormía.

- Es muy tarde Kagome – dijo el ajustando su abrigo en sus hombros con un tono intimo, sensual – siguieres podemos regresar ahora mismo o podemos quedarnos aquí, tengo una reservación en…

- Sesshomaru – su acompañante guardo silencio esperando una respuesta – puede que Inuyasha no te lo haya peguntado pero yo si – dijo cortándolo por lo sano – ¿Qué significo exactamente eso de "no haré nada que no quiera ella también"?

- Vaya – el hombre de elegante traje negro sonrió de medio lado – no esperaba que escucharas eso Kagome.

- Sesshomaru – dijo ella sosteniéndole la mano – te agradezco mucho todas las atenciones que has tenido conmigo, de verdad, pero si supones que estoy buscando algo más que una amistad entre los dos, lamento decepcionarte, podemos tener todas las charlas que tú quieras y puedo ser tu acompañante en todos los eventos que desees, pero la verdad que no estoy buscando un romance por el momento, de verdad lo lamento, en otra situación yo…

- ¿Quieres decir si no te hubieras fijado en mi hermano primero? – dijo herido en su orgullo

No valía la pena negarlo, todos sabían que entre Inuyasha y ella había una corriente química lista para hacer explosión en cualquier momento.

- Que entre tu hermano y yo haya atracción no quiere decir que yo vaya a iniciar un romance con él Sesshomaru – aclaró ella – antes que nada Inuyasha es el esposo de mi hermana.

- Corrección – agregó su acompañante – es el esposo, que tu hermana abandonó.

- Eso no hace ninguna diferencia para mi – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias – dime una cosa Sesshomaru, ¿Esto es por él? Digo nos conocemos desde hace años y solo hasta que tú crees que le gusto a tu hermano…

- Corrección – volvió a interrumpirla – le gustas a mi hermano.

- Eso es circunstancial – se defendió, no quería dejar que esa idea anidara en su cabeza, hasta ese momento habían sido todo un supuesto y así lo quería dejar.

- ¿Circunstancial? – preguntó intrigado.

- Si – le respondió con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía – soy idéntica a su esposa, por esa circunstancia él se siente atraído a mí.

- Oh créeme – dijo escondiendo demasiado en lo que iba a decir, ni aunque se lo dijera en su rostro lo aceptaría –tú y Kikyou son muy diferentes.

- Eso no ha respondido a mi pregunta – dijo sin querer preguntar lo que había debajo de su tono sarcástico – ¿Es por que le gusto a tu hermano que intentas conquistarme? ¿Por molestarlo?

- ¿Tan frió me crees? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

- Nos conocemos hace cuanto lobo feroz, 8 años – dijo sonriente, ¿Con cuantas de sus amigas lo habían visto desfilar antes de haber puesto su mirada en ella? Sesshomaru era un casanova consumado, las mujeres se veían atraídas a él como las abejas a la miel a pesar de su carácter sarcástico y en ocasiones atemorizarte – ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

- Bueno… hace 8 años aun estaba casado – se defendió.

- Tienes tu punto – lo reconoció lo tenía – ¿Pero ahora?

- Ahora – decidió ser sincero con ella, así como las cosas pintaban no llegarían a ningún lado juntos esa noche – me canse de una vida solo quiero una compañera y alguien que me ayude con Rin.

- Debo reconocer, que al menos tienes la virtud de ser sincero – dijo sonriente – pero yo también, no quiero ser la mamá de Rin, quiero ser su tía, si le pidieras a Rin que me viera como su madre terminaría odiándome y yo quiero mucho a Rin como para permitir eso.

- Yo creo que… - quiso alegar que no era cierto, Rin la quería mucho, seguro se sentiría contenta de que su tía fuera su madre.

- Yo creo que tú no conoces a las mujeres – dijo interrumpiéndolo – Rin ya tiene 12 años esta a punto de ser una mujer y quiero seguir siendo su amiga así como la tuya, si tuviera un romance contigo nos pondrías a competir, la quiero demasiado para dejarla ganar antes de que la carrera empiece.

- Está bien, lo respeto – dijo y pasó una mano por la manga de seda de su kimono – ¿Una aventura de una noche?

- Eres imposible Sesshomaru – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – llévame a casa.

- Ya lo dije – puso su mejor sonrisa alejando el hecho de que acababa de rechazarlo por completo – no se puede decir que no lo intente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el auto de Sesshomaru se detuvo en la mansión de su hermana Kikyou, era muy tarde pero apenas habían dejado el restaurante y habían tenido aquella extraña platica él la habían decidido llevar a casa, durante el camino hubo poca conversación, solo la suficiente para establecer de nuevo las pautas de amistad que casi se habían venido abajo, quedaron de acuerdo para ir dentro de un mes a una obra de kabuki que habían invitado unos amigos de Kagome.

Lo único que Kagome lamentó de esa noche es que seguro que los hermosos arreglos de orquídeas exóticas ya no llegarían cada mañana.

Se despidieron en la puerta y ella entró a la casa, apenas en el recibidor se quitó los altos zapatos y camino con los tabis en el piso, estaba frió y oscuro, pero después de tanta caminata, el frió que se colaba en su piel fue una delicia, se dio la libertad de desatar el obi y quitarse las orquillas del cabello, el traje tradicional japonés era hermoso pero de verdad que era complicado llevarlo, después se sentó en la escalera y escuchó el silencio de la casa.

Inuyasha vio llegar a su cuñada, sola y sobria, durante toda la noche en el salón habían pensado que ella no regresaría ese día a la casa, que terminaría bajo las sabanas en algún elegante hotel en Kyoto con Sesshomaru, pero estaba regresando a casa, muy tarde pero era lógico aun en avioneta el vuelo debía ser por lo menos de 2 horas, si habían partido a las 6:00 p.m. llegarían a Kyoto a las 8:00 p.m. y de allí a Gion como a las 8:30 p.m. cuanto podía durar el espectáculo 3 horas o más y la cena, debían haber salido de su cena a las 12: 30 a.m. para estar allí a las 3:00 a.m. No, Kagome debía ser una mujer que le gustara permanecer en una cama durante toda la noche.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado para subir a su habitación, le pediría una disculpa pero sería hasta el siguiente día, en ese momento no tenía el valor o la sobriedad para enfrentarla, habían terminado con media botella de whisqui.

Pero ella se habían quedado recostada en la escaleras, el obi tirado en las escaleras al igual que los altos zapatos, se había desatado el cabello así que le caía por los hombros con el kimono fuera de lugar, las piernas y los hombros desnudos, si al verla pulcra y exacta le habían parecido hermosa, ahora era una alucinación.

Estaba tan cansada que se sentía completamente capaz de quedarse dormida en la escalera, pero eso solo haría que su cuñado pensara que habían llegado tan ebria que no podía llegar siquiera a su habitación, ¡Oh no! no le daría una sola cosa que decir de ella, quizás hasta estaba pensando que ahora estaría enredada en un hotel con su hermano como habían querido Sesshomaru, oh gran decepción, lo creyeran o no los Taisho ella era una mujer decente.

- ¿Cansada? – una voz varonil rompió el silencio del recibidor

Kagome abrió los ojos y se incorporó enseguida, allí estaba el causante de todos sus pesares, parado al principio de la escalera con un pantalón de lino negro brillante, su largo cabello cayéndole por el pecho y la espalda desnuda, su corazón empezó a ir más rápido.

Sesshomaru era completamente hermoso, hermoso era la palabra con sus rasgos finos, su mirada penetrante y su sofisticación, pero Inuyasha, él tenía un cierto aire de desenfado, juventud e instinto dormido que siempre le habían parecido irresistible a ella de un hombre.

¡No! ¡Dios Kagome recuerda quien es este hombre!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo levantándose y poniendo en su lugar el kimono – es muy tarde.

- Si te digo que te estaba esperando me vas a regañar – dijo en medio de las sombras, ella no podía saber si reía o no.

- No te voy a regañar – dijo seriamente, si se estaba burlando de ella no lo iba a ayudar – no eres un niño Inuyasha

- Pero me porto como uno ¿No es así?

- Algunas veces – rió en su contra, ok no lo podía evitar, pero era cierto, a veces llegaba a creer que de todos los niños en la casa Inuyasha era el más difícil de dominar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperaba a que llegaras – dijo con sinceridad, no iba a reconocer que se habían sentido curioso de si iba a llegar siquiera – ¿Te divertiste?

- Si – dijo con una medio sonrisa – a decir verdad habían muchos amigos que hace años que no veía en Kyoto, recordé mucho cuando participe en ese festival, ya hace mucho tiempo, era solo una adolescente, pero lo disfrute mucho

- Ya veo… - subió las escaleras y se paró a su lado, su cabeza pasaba por algunos centímetros la suya, bajo la mirada para preguntar – y ¿La cena?

- La cena… - Kagome entendió lo que quería preguntar entre líneas, quería saber como lo habían pasado con Sesshomaru pero no quería decirlo – deliciosa, adoro la comida francesa y Sesshomaru tiene muy buen gusto en restaurantes.

- Solo el festival y una cena ¿Eh? – dijo calmado.

- Pues si – le respondió a sus facciones oscuras, un aroma dulzon del whisqui le lleno la nariz, usualmente odiaba como olía el aliento de un hombre con licor, ¿Por qué con él no?

- Kagome… - una oleada de calor lo asaltó, últimamente cada vez que tenía un momento pacifico con esa mujer pasaba, en su cabeza solo gobernaba el deseo de poder abrazarla, de no soltarla, era una locura, debía alejar esos deseos de él – lo siento, creo que me he pasado el día de hoy.

Kagome no se esperaba eso, esperaba que él tratara de sonsacarle más de su cita, más no una disculpa por como la había tratado, su cuerpo soltó su estado de alerta y se permitió relajarse, mala cosa, pues tuvo el deseo de tomar su rostro llenarlo de besos y decirle que todo iba bien.

- Ayer – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Si, ayer – rió levemente – no debí haberte insultado, es solo que la verdad es que la idea de que salieras con mi hermano no me gusto nunca

- ¿Por que? – no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

- Por que Sesshomaru solo busca una bonita muñeca de aparador como esposa y una madre para Rin y me niego a verte de esa manera – dijo sin poder contenerse, a lo mejor no le creía, quizás pensaba que solo lo decía para predisponerla, no le importaba, no quedaría por él advertirla – tienes demasiado espíritu para relacionarte con una persona como mi medio hermano.

- Inuyasha yo… - quiso decirle que eso ya lo sabía, que le agradecía que le advirtiera, quiso decir muchas cosas.

Él la cayó poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios, una energía eléctrica los recorrió a los dos de pies a cabeza, caliente, abrasadora, voluptuosa, Kagome disfrutó todo lo que pudo de la suavidad de las llenas de los dedos contra sus labios, Inuyasha disfrutó de la tersura suave de su piel, bajo los dedos por su cuello, suave, terso, liso, piel expuesta deliciosa y apetecible, cuando sus dedos llegaron por debajo de su cuello cerró su mano en un puño y la alejó de ella. Kagome recibió así hambrienta su delicado toque y sintió que algo le quitaba cuando se alejó de ella.

- Y no te voy a mentir – suspiró profundamente – también estaba celoso

Kagome abrió los ojos enormes, lo habían dicho, realmente habían reconocido que estaba celoso.

- Inuyasha yo…

- Buenas noches Kagome.

Sin decir nada más o dejarla agregar nada, subió las escaleras y la dejó allí enredada con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Kagome oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse se desplomó en los escalones, esto estaba terriblemente mal, él no debería sentir celos por ella, y ella no debería sentirse contenta de que él los tuviera, él era un hombre prohibido para ella, pero era también al único que deseaba, quería llorar, quería poder salir corriendo de ese lugar y terminar esta locura antes de que empezara.

- Oh Kikyou - dijo con autentico pesar en su voz – es mejor que aparezcas pronto o voy a hacer algo muy muy estupido.

Así recogió las cosas que habían dejado tiradas y subió a su habitación.

Fin capitulo 5

23: 28 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: Hmmm creo que esto cada vez se pone más interesante, que creen que pueda más al final, el deseo de estos dos pobres o la voluntad de Kagome, apuesto que todas queremos que gane el deseo jeje, pues sigamos viendo que pase, pronto regreso con el siguiente capitulo.

muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia espero que les siga gustando en especial a: **Ana paulina **(gracias por el post largo lo disfruto mucho)** yelitza, slipknot **(lo se yo tambien lo adoro cuando esta celoso jaja)** Ilove-mylove **(gracias por el review no seas malita entra con tu cuenta para poder responder directo a tu cuenta vale)** -Yunnie-dW, kariko-12, MIICAA ** por sus reviews.

ha cierto antes de despedirme, solicito urgentemente a fans que quieran hablar del final del manga de inuyasha y me muero por poder cambiar opiniones acabo de leer y ha alucine con el jajjaja.

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan

* * *

MC1La cantante y modelo más famosa de Japón


	7. Capitulo 6: Playa

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Myself_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 6:_**

**_Playa_**

Bien si Kagome habían pensado que las cosas no podían haber ido peor se habían equivocado, aquella semana habían sido una de las más desagradables de toda su vida, de acuerdo no la más desagradable pero quedaba sin duda en las finalistas.

Después de la noche de la cita con Sesshomaru el ambiente se habían vuelto más tenso si eso era posible, Kagome casi no podía estar alrededor de Inuyasha sin dejar de recordar la voz aterciopelada y espesa de Inuyasha diciéndole que estaba celoso por ella lo que hubiera sido igual que le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado. Así que los dos se evitaban continuamente y los únicos afectados por el hecho habían sido los niños.

Cuando en un principio habían disfrutado sin duda de la nueva cercanía de su padre, de las salidas en familia ahora volvían a resentir la ausencia de ellas, podían sentir que algo malo pasaba entre su tía y su papá, que se habían peleado o algo por el estilo y cada vez que querían acercarlos más se alejaban. Habían regresado al principio o quizás ahora estaban aun peor.

Y teniendo la increíble sabiduría de los niños decidieron que si nadie quería solucionarlo, ellos serian los que tomarían cartas en el asunto.

Era fin de semana, Inuyasha no habían ido a la oficina pero estaba trabajando en su biblioteca y Kagome estaba en su habitación cuando los niños invadieron su habitación.

- Tía – se sentaron los dos niños en la cama.

- ¿Que pasa niños?

- Queremos ir a la playa – dijo Daiki sin rodeos – la profesora dijo que el lunes y el martes habrá descanso en la escuela por algunos arreglos que harán antes de que salgamos del instituto y que no teníamos que ir – intercedió Meimi en ese momento abrazando su cintura – por favor tía queremos ir a la playa hace mucho que no vamos, ¿Nos llevarías?

- A mi me parece una idea genial, nos haría bien a todos un poco de aire libre y sol, pero deben pedirle permiso a su papá.

Sin decir más los chicos salieron disparados de la habitación dejando a Kagome muy confundida. Corrieron para bajar las escaleras y entraron como un torbellino a la biblioteca.

- Papá – se sentaron los dos en sus piernas.

- ¿Que pasa niños?

- Queremos ir a la playa y no aceptamos un no por respuesta – dijo Daiki tomando su posición – has estado trabajando mucho estas semanas y creemos que necesitas urgentemente un descanso la profesora dijo que el lunes y el martes habrá descanso en la escuela por algunos arreglos que harán antes de que salgamos del instituto y que no tenía que ir - intervino Meimi en su parte – has estado tan ocupado de nuevo que te extrañamos mucho, por favor papá solo este fin de semana, ¿Si?

- Niños… yo tengo mucho trabajo.

- Para que se hicieron las computadoras portátiles – dijo Daiki – puedes llevar el trabajo contigo, solo serán estos tres días por favor.

- Si, además la tía Kagome dijo que solo iría si tú decías que si.

Bueno no era exactamente lo que habían dicho pero se le parecía mucho, los niños se miraron entre ellos, solo esperaban que si padre dijera de una vez que si, tenían que estar todos juntos para que funcionara todo.

Inuyasha miro a sus hijos tan llenos de emoción en los ojos que no podía decir que no, además iría Kagome quizás finalmente pudieran arreglar las cosas entre ellos, la tensión que habían nacido entre los dos desde hacia días casi lo ahogaba cada vez que la veía.

- Esta bien, preparen sus maletas nos vamos hoy en la noche.

- ¡Siiiiiii!.

Los dos chicos bajaron de sus piernas tan aprisa como o habían hecho de las de Kagome y subieron las escaleras, entraron de nuevo a la habitación de Kagome y saltaron sobre ella.

- Papá ha dicho que si, pero solo si tú vas con nosotros.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco, por inercia se frotó una mejilla, solo si iba ella, quizás era lo mejor, terminar de una vez por todas con la tensión que había nacido entre ellos.

- En ese caso empecemos a preparar nuestras maletas.

- ¡Siiiiiii! – los chicos saltaron sobre ella colgándose de su cuello y se miraron cómplice, todo iba marchando muy bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de prepararse todo el día por la tarde cuando el sol ya caía todos estaban preparados, subieron al auto dejando toda la parte de atrás llena de maletas y una canasta de comida para el viaje, y ambos niños se subieron en la parte de atrás lo que obligó a Kagome a ir en el lugar del copiloto mientras Inuyasha era quien manejaba el auto. Con gusto Kagome hubiera ido sobre kirara pero tenía que reconocer que el viaje era largo y sería bastante cansado, aunque una vez instalada en el asiento se pregunto que sería más incomodo ir sobre kirara o al un lado de Inuyasha que no le habían dirigido una sola palabra.

Empezaron su viaje con tranquilidad, los niños venían entretenidos con un video en una pantalla portátil y Kagome e Inuyasha venían en silencio, uno concentrado en el camino, mientras ella miraba la noche caer en el horizonte, empezaba pensar que la idea habían sido realmente mala, en casa uno de los dos podría tener su espacio e ignorarse cómodamente pero ahora estarían solo ellos dos en la casa de la playa sin poder evitarse al menos no tanto como les ayudaba el trabajo, los sirvientes o los niños.

Pas un muy largo rato hasta que los niños empezaron a dormitar en la parte trasera antes de que Inuyasha le hablara.

- Veo que Sesshomaru no quita el dedo del renglón.

Kagome casi saltó en su asiento, la voz gruesa de Inuyasha la habían tomado por sorpresa.

- No es eso – dijo más calmada – solo que de verdad cree que es tan irresistible que terminare postrada a su pies.

El comentario tan sarcástico no pudo si no menos provocar una media sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha, una especie de paz llenó el corazón de Kagome, tenía que reconocerlo, habían echado de menos las sonrisas de Inuyasha podía ser tan calido y cordial y gracioso cuando se lo proponía, como podía ser desagradable.

- Empezaba a tener frió ¿Sabes? – soltó Kagome de pronto.

- ¿Frió? – pero si mientras más se acercaban a la costa más calor hacia

- Si – explicó con una suave sonrisa – por tu ley del hielo, pensé que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra.

- No tenía nada más que decirte – dijo endureciendo un poco su rostro.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café? ¿Estirar un poco las piernas? – dijo antes de que él volviera a su anterior mutismo – creo que llevas como 4 horas conduciendo, ¿No estas cansado?

- No mucho.

- Vamos, hay una gasolinera como a 3 kilómetros según el mapa, te hará bien descansar solo un poco.

- Está bien.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que en pocos minutos encontraron la gasolinera que habían mencionado y se detuvieron, los niños estaban ya profundamente dormidos, eran las 10:30 p.m. y su reloj biológico habían marcado la hora de ir a la cama hacia un rato, bajaron pidieron un café y se recargaron en un costado de un árbol mientras también llenaban en tanque de gasolina.

- Me parece que tienes unos niños muy perceptivos – dijo dando un largo sorbo a su café negro.

- ¿Perceptivos? – preguntó.

- Si – dijo con tono calmado – Hasta ellos han logrado sentir que habían problemas entre tú y yo – fue aun más cautelosa al preguntar lo siguiente – ¿Se dieron cuenta cuando los tenias con Kikyou?

- Lo dudo – dijo con seriedad – ella casi nunca estaba en casa y además era una reina de hielo, yo no me di cuanta de que estaba harta de mi hasta demasiado tarde.

- No hables así de ella por favor – dijo un poco dolida, era su hermana, su única hermana, no importaba lo que hiciera la seguiría queriendo – yo se que Kikyou puede ser muy fría, pero una reina de hielo se me hace excesivo.

- Es que no la viste los últimos meses Kagome – dijo mirándola a la cara, no habían ira, si no dolor en sus ojos – no es un insulto, es que no encuentro otro adjetivo, habían ocasiones que era imposible saber en que estaba pensando, trate de acercarme a ella tantas veces como pude y aun así nunca lo logre.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, ella es mi esposa Kagome y durante mucho tiempo tuvimos un matrimonio maravilloso, extrañaba mucho esa convivencia con ella, pienso que si ella hubiera podido esperar por mi solo un poco más hubiéramos vuelto a ser lo que éramos.

- Si ella volviera Inuyasha… - dijo con la esperanza de que eso fuera lo que trajera de regreso a Kikyou.

- No quiero que vuelva – respondió duramente.

- Debe volver, no puedes criar a tus hijos tú solo – técnicamente si podía pero no era lo que quería decir, así que agregó – no debes hacerlo, más que ninguna otra cosa niños como ellos necesitan el calor de una madre, una familia completa.

- Hasta ahora no se han quejado – le respondió.

- Por que yo estoy aquí… - respondió sin poder detenerse, le negó la mirada al seguir – pero no estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando te vas?

- No, pero como te dije desde hace dos meses me han invitado a participar en una película en el extranjero, si tomo una decisión tendrá que ser pronto.

- Entiendo, creo que es mejor que volvamos al camino, si nos damos prisa llegaremos en una hora más.

- Si.

Dejaron los vasos plásticos en una papelera y subieron al auto, y emprendieron camino.

No era en si la película, ese era el pretexto, por el motivo por el que ella se quería ir era por que esa cosa que habían entre Inuyasha y ella no los llevaría a ningún buen lugar, todo lo contrario. Kikyou estaba en algún punto de el norte de Japón, el investigador que habían contratado habían dicho que habían un par de registros de avión con el nombre de Naraku Onigumo y Kagome Higurashi. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero a su hermana se le hacia muy fácil sacar copias de sus documentos y usarlos como si fueran propios, ya la habían metido en un par de problemas por eso, no le sorprendía, el investigador ya estaba seguro en el puerto donde ella estaba y solo sería cuestión de días encontrarla, solo unos pocos días más y entonces podría alejarse de Inuyasha.

Solo esperaba poder aguantar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Como su cuñado había dicho llegaron cerca de la media noche y solo tardaron lo suficiente para poner a los chicos en la cama y cada uno ir a descansar.

Al día siguiente el ambiente entre ellos dos era mucho más cordial y los niños estaban fascinados por eso, pasaron todo el día en la playa jugueteando y pasándola tan bien como no lo habían pasado en todos esos días, los niños al final del día habían terminado más que agotados, y apenas terminar la cena se habían retirado a dormir, lo que los había dejado de nuevo solos.

Inuyasha había salido a la playa y se había sentado en la arena para ver la marea nocturna, tenía buena suerte la luna estaba llena y la marea estaba tan viva como lo podía lograr. Cuando su cuñada fue a sentarse a su lado ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Adoro el mar sabes – aspiro profundamente llenándose del aroma salado del mar y dejando que la brisa ondeara a su alrededor – cuando estaba en China hacia lo mismo que tú, en una ocasión fui a _Bangkok_ a un festival en el templo esmeralda, y fuimos por todo el rió _Chao Phraya_ hasta llegar al mar, llegamos por la noche, creo que no he vuelto a ver nada más bonito como ver aparecer el mar entre las luces de lámparas que se llevaban con el buda del templo.

- Debió ser hermoso – dijo tranquilamente sin volverla a ver siquiera – A veces me da la impresión que has estado en todo el mundo.

- No – dijo con una ligera sonrisa y agregó con cierto orgullo – pero apuesta a que he estado en toda China, me encantaba _Shanghai_, siempre he dicho que si un día me asentare en un lugar tendría que ser allí – cerró los ojos y evocó el lugar en su memoria, tenía ese lugar como tatuado en sus recuerdos – podían abrir una ventana y la vida entraba a raudales, el aroma de comida que vendían en los canales, como los pescadores iban y venían cargados de producto, no solo pescadores, vendedores de todo tipo, había una anciana que pasaba todos los días vendiendo girasoles, aceite y semillas, así que todos los días tenía los girasoles en un jarrón y comía las semillas, nunca supe que hacer con todo el aceite pero me apenaba mucho decirle que no lo quería – dijo riendo divertida e Inuyasha la siguió, luego se calmó – por las noches era todavía mejor, era mejor que estar en Venecia lo juro, había música de flautas y tambores, y luces en los botes de personas que iban y venían con linternas, parecían como enormes luciérnagas cantantes.

Kagome guardo silencio y lo volteo a ver, sus ojos dorados lucían tan serenos como si también estuviera sumiéndose en un recuerdo.

- Hace años fui con Kikyou ha China – soltó por fin después de un minuto de silencio, discutiendo si podría hablar de su esposa o no, así que lo intentó – nos quedamos en un hotel muy elegante en _Yiddish_, pero yo le insistía en que nos quedáramos en una posada en las gargantas de Yangtzé nunca quiso hacerlo, una noche me escape solo a verla, fue una noche solitaria quizás pero el paisaje era hermoso.

- Lo se – dijo animada por que él hubiera podido hablar de Kikyou con tranquilidad – una vez estuve allí también aunque también iba sola, valió la pena, se siente como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo, te paras en uno de los miradores a ver el rió _Yangtzé_ y te da el sentimiento que si pudieras saltar y…

- Terminarías volando – termino por ella.

- Si, exactamente – dijo divertida por que él hubiera tenido la misma idea que ella en el momento que había visto ese lugar – nunca se siente como si fueras a caer, si no más como si pudieras volar.

- Hubiera sido muy agradable poder hacer ese viaje contigo – dijo en un tono desenfadado.

- Si lo mismo pienso yo – dijo igual que él.

Siguieron hablando por horas sobre la opera de Pekín, de las ocasiones que ella había participado a los 18 años y de lo increíblemente difícil que era mantener puesto un disfraz, después de la vida que había tenido en el extranjero, su trabajo, sus amigos, todos los lugares y personas que había conocido en Europa, y América. Inuyasha le platicó un poco de los lugares a los que había viajado cuando había estado soltero, que era mayormente los Estados Unidos, y de algunos otros que había hecho con Kikyou en Europa a Paris, Escocia, España, con la curiosidad de que en la mayoría de los viajes él se había dedicado al turismo mientras su esposa había ido de compras. En cuestión de horas conocían tanto uno del otro como si hubieran viajado juntos, Inuyasha reconoció en Kagome un espíritu libre e independiente de curiosidad infinita y gran talento, Kagome vio en él a un hombre con deseo de conocimiento, la mayoría de los lugares que había visto eran museos, o sitios culturales dentro de las ciudades, ellos se hubieran divertido mucho combinando sus talentos en sus viajes.

- ¿Por que no se dan una escapada y vienen a Egipto conmigo? – dijo Kagome con entusiasmo – si el trabajo me lo permite me encantaría conocerlo, voy a ir a hacer una película pero hay tanto que ver, los museos las pirámides, he escuchado maravillas de la sinfónica y estoy seguro que a Mei y Dai les encantaría el teatro de marionetas.

Kagome se quedo esperando con entusiasmo su respuesta, se podían divertir tanto, había tanto que ver en un lugar así, casi podía ver a Daiki queriendo capturar una víbora o queriendo entrar a una pirámide mientras Meimi se sentiría fascinada por las danzas árabes e Inuyasha… el no sabría por donde empezar. Pero cuando Inuyasha la volteó a ver su expresión era fría y apagada.

- ¿Decidiste aceptar ya entonces? – dijo con una mirada pesada

Kagome no supo responder, en realidad se sorprendió a si misma por haberlo invitado, se supone que lo que ella buscaba era la distancia y ahora le estaba proponiendo que la acompañara, ¿Qué clase de distancia era esa? Viéndolo desde ese punto, que hacia con su cuñado hablando de su vida a la mitad de la noche en una playa desierta, todo eso estaba mal.

- Creo… - dijo queriendo huir de ese lugar de inmediato – que ya es muy tarde.

- No has respondido mi pregunta – dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

- Inuyasha – como empezar sin evidenciar lo que no querían reconocer – adoro a los niños, pero no puedes pedirme que abandone mi trabajo y todo lo que soy para quedarme aquí.

- No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes… - dijo con seriedad pero sin apartar su vista de ella – si tú no quieres.

Ese era un golpe muy bajo, el problema era ese, ella deseaba quedarse, deseaba cometer un error, deseaba que ese hombre asombroso que estaba sentado a su lado con esa mirada dorada que le robaba el alma no estuviera prohibido.

Inuyasha leyó esa petición escondida en sus ojos que le estaba rogando, "_pídeme que me quede, pídeme que me quede contigo_" ninguno de los dos ya podía esconder lo que estaban sintiendo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kagome? – dijo con voz profunda y sería.

Ella se alejó un poco de él y enterró su mirada en la arena, no lo sabía, solo sabía que no podía seguir guardando lo que sentía o iba a explotar.

- No lo se Inuyasha – dijo sin voltear a mirarlo – pero todo lo que se es que no podemos cometer un error, no solo por nosotros o por Kikyou si no por los niños.

- ¿Que sería un error? – dijo con ansiedad en su voz.

- Esto – dijo alarmada – esto que sentimos esta mal Inuyasha – dijo poniéndose de pie.

¡¡Y una mierda si esta mal!! Pensó Inuyasha era como querer detener un caballo desbocado a media carrera sin tener las riendas, la tomó de la mano para jalarla de regreso, en el impulso ella terminó cayendo sentada entre sus piernas y sin darse oportunidad de decir nada más la besó.

Estaba mal lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca nada tan incorrecto había sabido tan bien, antes de poder contenerse a ella misma le hecho los brazos al cuello y se dispuso a disfrutar hasta cansarse de ese beso, internamente sabía que quizás esa noche era lo único que los dos tendrían, ese solo momento a un lado del mar, que sería el error más grande que cometería en su vida, por que bien podía ser un error de una noche, pero sus consecuencias irían con ella para siempre. Inuyasha era una amenaza como la cocaína directamente en las venas, ninguna otra droga podría ser más fuerte y adictiva, él prometía justo eso, ser una huella imborrable.

Como se podía sentir tanta ansiedad por alguien y mantenerla guardada por tanto tiempo en cuanto la tocó, en cuanto sintió el calor delicado de su cuerpo sintió como si no pudiera parar, había mucho más que solo deseo por ella, había una profunda necesidad de reconocerla, si bien vistas desde lejos Kagome y Kikyou eran idénticas, así de cercanas eran dos personas completamente distintas, había una voluptuosidad en Kagome que en Kikyou no existía, las curvas de su cuerpo firmemente pegadas al suyo eran calidas, sensuales, invitantes, esa como un fuerte vaso de ron comparado con una botella se champagne.

Sabía que no estaba actuando con cordura, sabía que no debería estarse entregando a ese nivel, pero ¡Dios! era imposible parar ahora, parecía como si el supiera exactamente donde tocar y como para que ella no quisiera alejarse.

Pero en el momento que él subió su mano derecha por la cara interior de su muslo bajo el vestido de verano fue como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera tocado, más que placer sintió un zumbido estridente en sus oídos que le gritaba ¡¡**Detente ahora**!!

Se arrastró con violencia por la arena como si estuviera huyendo de una víbora marina que se acercaba a ella, y terminó llena de arena, cuando estuvo como a medio metro de Inuyasha se detuvo, sus ojos lucían llenos de pánico y su respiración estaba más acelerada de lo que había estado nunca.

- Pero que… - Inuyasha apenas podía reaccionar por la descarga de adrenalina que había tenido un momento antes que había nublado todos sus sentidos.

- No – dijo con angustia en su voz, sentía el peso de las lagrimas empezar a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos – no, por favor.

- Kagome… - quiso acercarse a ella

- No te das cuenta de que lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible – dijo con la voz entre cortada – no podemos hacer esto.

- ¿Por que? – en su lógica no podía caber que lo que hacia era incorrecto, Kikyou había sido mucho más cruel con él en su momento, ¿Por qué debería él respetarla?, ¿Por qué debía negarse a ese momento que había soñado desde que la había visto la primera vez? ¿Por una mujer como Kikyou?

- ¿Por que? – preguntó asombrada solo por que no lo entendiera – por que no podía volver a ver a mi hermana a los ojos si hiciera algo así, es mi familia Inuyasha, así fuera una asesina o algo peor es mi sangre, se que en este momento la odias pero no puedes esperar que yo comparta tu sentimiento.

- ¡Es decir que estas de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a mi familia! – dijo explotando en ira.

- ¡¡No!! – dijo secamente – pero si quieres venganza, no la tomes conmigo.

Antes de permitirle decir nada más se levantó y echó a andar de regreso a la casa sacudiéndose la arena del vestido. Sentía los ojos cargados de lagrimas, era un estúpida, nada más que una pobre estúpida.

Todo estaba claro ahora, que más humillación para Kikyou que tenerla a ella como su amante, ellas eran hermanas gemelas y a pesar de los lazos naturales entre ellas también habían sido siempre rivales naturales, que mejor manera de vengarse de ella, era casi tan efectivo como ir y escupirle en la cara, "_La preferí a ella en lugar de a ti_" o peor aun "_Mira quien es tu nuevo reemplazo_"

Maldita fuera su suerte, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Inuyasha la persona más incorrecta en el mundo para sentirse atraída por él? No solo era ahora el esposo de su hermana si no que era el hombre que la quería solo para vengarse de ella, y no, tenía demasiado amor propio como para dejar que él la utilizara sin más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente Kagome había preparado una excursión a una reserva natural que había cerca de allí, había tratado toda la mañana de que la tensión entre ella e Inuyasha no fuera evidente, y al parecer lo logro pues los niños no habían puesto malas caras ni habían dicho nada, cuando él había excusado decir que tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía ir, pero que cuando regresaran comerían todos juntos, ella casi quiso agradecérselo, no creía haber podido fingir por tanto tiempo, ese día después de comer quemarían fuegos artificiales y regresarían a casa.

Le había tomado toda la noche tomar una determinación pero sabía que era lo mejor, después de lo que casi había pasado la noche anterior, llegando a casa con todo el dolor de su corazón hablaría con los niños y se iría a su propia casa, no podían seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, después se dedicaría con ahínco a la búsqueda de Kikyou y una vez supiera donde estaba la buscaría y la haría volver a su casa.

Cuando todos se habían ido y la casa se había quedado en silencio Inuyasha salio de su refugio en la pequeña biblioteca de esa casa. El día era perfecto, el sol llenaba de destellos dorados la estancia y hacia un aire fresco cargado de roció marino en todo lugar, habría sido perfecto para ir con ellos, pero tal como estaban las cosas eso iba a ser imposible

Fue hasta un mini bar en la estancia y se sirvió un poco de whisqui. Lo apuró de inmediato antes de llenar hasta la mitad el vaso de cristal de nuevo.

Maldita fuera su suerte. ¿Por que tenía que ser justamente esa mujer la primera que despertara un verdadero interés en él? Estaba más que conciente que ella siempre había llamado su atención, podía recordar a la perfección esa sensación eléctrica que había sentido la primera vez que la había visto. Recordaba incluso el día de su boda cuando las damas y la novia entraban en la iglesia, pues Kikyou había insistido en una boda estilo occidental en toda su regla, así que a pesar de no ser católicos o cristianos había sido en una iglesia, había habido padrinos, damas y todos los demás integrantes, Kagome había entrado a un lado de Kikyou para entregarla con un hermoso vestido color verde oscuro que daba un brillo casi mágico a sus ojos, recordaba casi a la perfección esa extraña sensación de que estaba eligiendo a la hermana equivocada para contraer matrimonio.

Pero tal y como ella había dicho, ella era la ultima mujer con la que podía involucrarse, no por él, para él ella era la persona perfecta, los niños la adoraban, nunca habría problemas por ese lado, y eran espíritus afines, no había necesitado más de 3 o 4 platicas para descubrirlo, si la hubiera conocido antes de poner sus ojos sobre Kikyou, habría robado su corazón en una sola noche.

Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? Que él solo la quería para humillar a su hermana y aunque no era verdad, ella jamás se prestaría a tener una aventura con él, en primera por que ella valoraba realmente lo que significaba la familia, jamás traicionaría a su hermana así y en segunda por que era seguro que Kagome Higurashi no era el tipo de mujer con el cual se tiene una aventura de una noche.

Ni siquiera él podría hacer eso con ella, Kagome era el tipo de mujer con el cual quieres pasar una vida entera, con el tipo que puedes viajar a los lugares más místicos y maravillosos del mundo o solo puedes permanecer recostado en un sillón mullido viendo una película y comiendo palomitas. Kagome sería un día una esposa, madre y amante perfecta, pero no para él.

Estrujó el vaso en sus manos con frustración, odiaba su situación, odiaba en todos los sentidos estarle permitiendo a esa mujer que se le metiera por los sentidos, idealizarla hasta ese nivel y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras más estaba en su compañía más sentía que no podría liberarse de ella.

Y había una cosa que odiaba aun más, ella saldría de su camino antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos, lo había prácticamente leído en sus ojos esa mañana, había ansiedad tristeza y amenaza en su mirada, la mujer prácticamente le estaba enviando el mensaje corporal "_Mantente lo más lejos que puedas_" y si él no lo hacia, era seguro que ella si lo haría, y él sabía que no sería capaz de alejarse por su libre voluntad.

Vio la copa en su mano, la estrujó con más fuerza deseando romperla, pero no lo hizo la dejó a un lado de la botella de whisqui y se retiró de nuevo a la pequeña oficina, el trabajo lo había logrado distraer de todas las cosas antes, tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde cuando los niños y Kagome regresaron de su paseo, los niños venían animados mientras la joven mujer mantenía una sonrisa demasiado tranquila para ser sincera.

Como un pequeño torbellino la niña de cabello negro entró escandalosamente alegre a la estancia y corrió a donde sabía estaba su padre.

- Papá… papá mira lo que me regaló tía Kagome – la pequeña Mei corrió a la oficina de la casa de playa y encontró a su padre absorto en la computadora, en sus manos cargaba una hermosa orquídea color rosa pálido – lo vez son como las flores del tío Sesshomaru, tía Kagome dijo que si aprendo a cuidarla puede vivir años y años sin marchitarse, que puedo llegar toda una casa de flores como esta, en un… un… ¿Cómo dijo la tía Kagome?

- Invernadero Mei – entró su hermano tras de ella cargando una extraña planta – mira papá, es una planta carnívora, se come las moscas, lo vimos en la reserva.

- ¡Hiuuuuu! – Meimi hizo un claro gesto de repugnancia – aleja esa cosa de mi, papá la planta me va a morder, solo por eso la compro, él lo dijo.

- La planta no te va a morder hija – dijo su papá con calma – Daiki te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermana así.

- Esta bien papá.

- Supongo que podemos poner un invernadero en la parte de atrás, pero debes prometer que cuidaras todo lo que plantes allí.

- Si – dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña niña de ojos negros – la tía Kagome dijo que podía tomar clases de cuidar plantas también, que no era muy complicado.

- Muy bien – dijo haciendo un acuerdo con su hija – si logramos que esta orquídea dure un mes, mandare a construirlo.

- Gracias papá – dijo la niña echándose a sus brazos.

- ¿Y su tía? – pregunto sin denotar su curiosidad.

- Esta pidiendo pizza en el salón – dijo el chico de ojos dorados que examinaba con dedicación la planta carnívora en sus manos – hemos comido un tentempié pero como dijiste que cenarías con nosotros no hemos querido comer.

- Bien – dijo levantándose de su lugar saliendo con los dos chicos – en lo que llega la pizza quiero que suban y armen todo su equipaje, hoy en la noche nos vamos a casa para llegar a desayunar allá, ¿Esta bien?

- ¿Tan pronto? – dijo la pequeña desanimada lo habían pasado tan bien, de pronto recordó y se aferró a eso – ¿Y los fuegos artificiales?

- Los encenderemos todos después de la cena – dijo viendo al sonrisa de su hija de nuevo florecer en sus labios – después nos iremos, pero lo repetiremos pronto esta bien.

- Está bien – dijo más animada la niña.

Los dos niños tomaron sus plantas y subieron a la planta de arriba, Inuyasha salio de la pequeña oficina para ver a su cuñada al teléfono todavía, esperó a que terminara el pedido y colgó. Pero la joven mujer se quedó allí un momento sin voltear, viendo el aparato en la mesa de la pequeña sala de playa que había en el salón.

- Es un _dendobrio_, - dijo aclarándose la garganta pero sin voltear a verlo – son muy comunes en _Singapur_ y muy resistentes, si las guarda en el interior y les pone suficiente agua durara mucho tiempo, y la de Daiki prácticamente se alimenta sola – dijo en tono de broma – tú ya sabes de lo que hablo, solo agua y sol, la podrías plantar sobre una roca y sobreviviría, espero que no te moleste la idea del invernadero.

- No – respondió sin agregar más.

- Bien, encargue pizza la verdad no tengo mucho animo de cocinar, ha sido un paseo muy largo y estoy cansada.

- No te lo hubiera pedido.

- Me daré un baño y… - dijo alejándose ya de él sin voltearlo a ver

- Kagome… - la llamó esperando que se detuviera, debían hablar en algún momento.

- Y podremos cenar – continuo sin detenerse – solo tardare 20 minutos, si la pizza llega antes por favor recíbela la he pedido a tu nombre.

La chica prácticamente salió huyendo de él sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

La cena fue demasiado tensa, Meimi y Daiki se acaban en los relatos en la reserva natural, habían visto toda clase de plantas y además de eso una reserva animal donde había lagartos y diversas serpientes, Kagome parecía haber complacido a los dos chicos y quitarle el miedo a las lagartijas a su hija, los chicos no notaron que su tía casi no había dicho nada en toda la noche, y cuando terminaron de cenar salieron a la playa, tardaron toda una hora en quemar los fuegos artificiales y después de subir todo el equipaje en el auto todos subieron para regresar a casa, los niños iban ya cabeceando de cansancio.

Para desagrado de Inuyasha, Kagome esta vez no había sido su copiloto, si no que se había ido con los niños atrás y se había hecho la dormida todo el viaje, había subido a Meimi a sus piernas y puesto a Daiki a lo largo del asiento, cuando Inuyasha había mirado un par de veces por el retrovisor no paso por alto la apariencia tan maternal que tenía ella con sus hijos dormidos, podía jurar que ni siquiera Kikyou lucía así con ellos.

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Condujo sin cesar hasta llegar a casa, no se detuvo ni una sola vez dejando el tanque de gasolina prácticamente vació para llegar a su casa, llegó justo cuando el sol estaba saliendo por lo que la oscuridad no ayudo a ocultar la sorpresa que les esperaba.

En la entrada de la casa había un Jaguar blanco estacionado, cuando bajaron del auto los 4 inmediatamente supieron a quien le pertenecía. La primera en reaccionar fue Meimi que corrió a la casa a toda prisa.

- Meimi ten cuidado – un segundo después Daiki fue quien salio disparado en dirección a la casa – Daiki.

Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se movieron de su lugar, un escalofrió los recorrió de arriba abajo, era cosa de su mala suerte seguro que apareciera en ese preciso momento o quizás era la fortuna que les estaba dando la excusa perfecta para que cada quien siguiera su camino.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome no sabía que decir – por favor, podrás guardar la compostura.

- No lo se – dijo con voz desasido fría y calculada

- Por tus hijos – dijo angustiada, el tono de su voz le daba de verdad miedo – lo has visto ellos…

- Ya lo se.

Como autómata los dos siguieron la vereda para entrar a la casa y persiguieron el ruido de las risas y las lagrimas de sus hijos hasta la sala. Kagome estaba asustada de muerte, si Inuyasha hacia algo allí mismo en ese momento no sabía si podría detenerlo. Llegaron hasta la sala donde la vieron allí sentada con los niños abrazándola y llorando sobre su regazo.

Los ojos negros de la persona sentada allí voltearon a ver a los dos recién llegados, su expresión era tan tímida que parecía casi irreal en ella.

- Inuyasha – fue lo primero que dijo con su voz casi ronca, luego volteó a ver a la otra persona con un entrecejo – ¿Kagome?

- Hola Kikyou.

Inuyasha no respondió nada, allí estaba la persona que le había traído penas y sin sabores durante los últimos seis meses, vestida con un pantalón de lino color negro y un jersey de punto grueso que tenía toda la pinta de venir de una tienda de _Chanel_, perfecta como siempre con el maquillaje exacto, y la pequeña y delicada figura que con una cascada de cabello negro como la noche con luces azuladas le confería la apariencia de una Nereida, fría y hermosa.

- Kikyou…

_Fin capitulo 6_

_Martes 20 de noviembre de 2007_

_11: 35 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: lo se me odian, se que internamente todas y cada una de ustedes dijo ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA RESISTIDO A ÉL! Pero vamos todas deben ponerse en su lugar, hay que tener atole en las venas para acostarte con el esposo de tu hermana, entiéndanla, y peor aun Kikyou ya apareció en la historia sin darles chance de hacer nada jaja jaja.

Pues vamos caminando en la historia denme una oportunidad se que es un romance muy poco común pero tengo mis motivos para experimentar con este estilo, como siempre solo esperen el final feliz.

muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo la historia en especial a: **TaniaC, **(que me encanta ver de nuevo viejos lectores)** -Yunnie-dW, Miicaa, yelitza, Ilove-mylove, kariko-12** por sus reviews

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	8. Capitulo 7: Regreso

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Regreso_**

_2 meses después…_

_Shanghai, China_

A Kagome le hacia falta un poco lo que se llamaba identidad cultural, bueno en eso pensaba cuando estaba sentada en un elegante café en lugar de estar en una casa de té, bueno, de acuerdo tampoco estaba en Japón para eso, pero en China era igualmente fuerte la tradición.

Ok debía reconocerlo lo que pasaba es que estaba divagando en la espera de que el atractivo hombre delante de ella terminara de leer con ese entrecejo que lo hacia todavía más atractivo. Captó las miradas ansiosas o sorprendidas de otras mujeres a su alrededor que si bien no la reconocían a ella seguro si a él, ¿Cuanto tardarían en ir y pedirle un autógrafo? Volvió a la realidad cuando él levantó la mirada al terminar de leer.

- ¿Bien que te parece? – preguntó con curiosidad controlada

El joven de ojos marrones delante de ella miró de nuevo el libreto en su última página, rumió los últimos párrafos del libreto como si estuviera buscando algo que decir.

- Cambia el final y yo mismo haré esta película contigo – dijo al final mirando a la joven con una mirada cargada.

- No seas pesado Kouga – dijo golpeando su hombro.

- Es que no lo entiendo Kagome, por que al final ella no acepta quedarse con él, es obvio que la esposa no lo merece y que él no la quiere, una relación así esta destinada a un fracaso seguro, nunca habías hecho un guión así.

- En primero es la hermana de la protagonista – se defendió – ¿Qué hay de la moral y del valor de familia?

- Eso esta descontinuado Kagome – le rebatió.

- Eres terrible Kouga.

Kagome no pudo si no menos que reír, ya tenía en mente lo que le respondería Kouga con respecto a lo que había escrito.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había salido de la casa de Inuyasha, aquel día cuando Kikyou había llegado a su casa, había tenido "esa" una platica larga y tendida con Inuyasha que había estado esperando, aun se regañaba a si misma por haber salido como el perro con la cola entre las patas, pero no podía quedarse allí, en primera por que ellos dos debían arreglar sus diferencias y en segunda por aquel fenómeno tan caótico que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos por su cuñado en ese mismo momento.

A pesar de todo, sabiendo muy bien que ese no era su lugar había sido increíblemente duro irse.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que dejara Tokio y hubiera buscado refugio en China, con sus amigos en su amado Shanghai cuando ya extrañaba a la que había sido solo su familia los meses anteriores, echaba de menos quedarse en la sala con Meimi y Daiki viendo series de TV, extrañaba las largas charlas con _Shioga jichan_ en la cocina, o los cuentos colorados de _Myouga jiji_ cuando le daban mantenimiento a kirara, y sobre todo, extrañaba a Inuyasha, no podía decidir que era lo que más extrañaba de él, si sus platicas divertidas, si las risas escandalosas que sacaban de él sus hijos, o aquella forma devastadora que tenía de mirarla, como si pudiera desnudarla, no que va, más que desnudarla, como si pudiera ver directamente en sus pensamientos y hiciera aflorar sus más ardientes y eróticas ideas o sus más tiernos deseos a la superficie con la fuerza de sus ojos dorados.

Si hubiera sabido antes que Inuyasha la afectaría a ese grado estando a su lado nunca hubiera accedido a cruzar siquiera una palabra con él, una mirada, un solo centímetro cúbico del mismo aire que él, tenía la fuerte sensación de que él sería inolvidable.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Como siempre se refugió en su trabajo, pero la película que el habían ofrecido en Egipto no empezaría sus ensayos hasta dentro de meses y tanto tiempo sin poder ocupar su mente en otra cosa estaba segura que la iba a volver loca, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dedicarse a otro trabajo que la absorbiera y no pudiera cumplir su compromiso en África, así que cuando vio 3 meses libres delante de ella decidió que escribiría algo. Como catarsis en cuanto se puso delante de un computador, empezó a escribir toda aquella historia que había vivido y había intentado que la heroína de su historia, que al menos ella le diera la razón, que fuera su cómplice en la decisión a la que su corazón le gritaba cada día al despertar ¡vuelva a él, tú lo amas! Y su mente respondía en el mismo instante ¡Él esta prohibido para ti, no recuerdas es el esposo de tu hermana!

Cuando el libreto estuvo completo en sus manos ella misma se sentía molesta con la protagonista, era evidente que los dos héroes se amaban, que eran el uno para el otro, que la hermana era solo una intrusa que debía ser asesinada, debía ser aplastada por un piano de cola, por un yunque de 10 toneladas, por una carga de dinamita, arrojada desde el risco más alto, en la montaña más alta, en el pueblo más lejano. Era mezquina, egoísta, egocéntrica y malvada, desconsiderada, era un personaje detestable, ella lo detestaba, pero a pesar de eso, era el deber de la protagonista hacerse a un lado y condenar a todos los protagonistas al peor final que cualquier historia pudiera tener, era como haber revivido a Julieta y llenarla con 40 kilos de sobre peso, teniendo una parvada de 10 mocosos mugrientos y con la mocedad diabólica de todo niño, mientras Romeo era un obrero de clase baja alcohólico y mujeriego.

El final apestaba.

Y era el final que ella había hecho realidad.

No había sido su plan que aquel libreto fuera a caer a manos de nadie pero cuando lo estaba imprimiendo su viejo amigo Kouga Yiney había llegado de visita y había sido imposible evitar que leyera la historia, se la había llevado incluso y al día siguiente habían acordado tomar un café y discutirla, ¿Qué había que discutir? no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- Kagome… - dijo su amigo tratando de convencerla.

- No – dijo sabiendo lo que iba a decir – no cambiare nada de la historia, ni una sola palabra, la historia es tal y como debería ser, te lo había dicho desde que la terminaste.

- Bella – dijo él tratando de apaciguarla – conozco a más de un director que le gustaría llevar esta historia a pantalla, y no solo para TV si no la grande, incluso un par de ellos les gustaría hacer un anime, has descrito unos personajes que se antojan para que sean imaginarios, creo que el único hombre sobre toda la tierra que podría hacer el personaje de Isao es… - dijo con cierto aire divertido – ¿No es Sesshomaru Taisho? se que saliste con él hace unas semanas, ¿No me digas que en él te inspiraste?

- No precisamente, Sesshomaru no tiene los ojos así – dijo ladeando su cabeza, si Sesshomaru tenía los ojos de ese color, pero no con esa magia.

- Y es obvio que la única que podía hacer el personaje de Katsumi eres tú, aunque no tengo idea de quien podría ser Kasumi

- Kouga yo no.

- Tú sabes lo bien que se paga por la idea original de una serie de animación, mas si diseñas los personajes les quitas un montón de trabajo de encima y con esa habilidad que tienes en tus manos no te costaría nada – la animó, él era un hombre de instintos y el suyo le decía que este libreto valía la pena – siempre me has dicho que quisieras un poco de dinero extra para proyectos propios, no entiendo por que, tu herencia bastaría y sobraría, pero esta sería tu oportunidad.

Kagome se quedó mirando el gastado libreto en la mesa del café, era evidente que Kouga lo había leído un montón de veces. Él tenía un punto, ella quería dinero para un par de proyectos propios y su orgullo la había obligado a obtenerlo ella misma, quería abrir un teatro, o una escuela de actuación pero era una pésima administradora, no ayudaba el hecho de que el dinero que ganaba con su trabajo lo utilizaba para su manutención y los lujos que se daba, que no eran pocos, viajes, libros, equipo electrónico, era victima de su gusto por la tecnología, desde computadores hasta automóviles, la actuación y el canto le daban para poder darse todos esos lujos, pero un libreto para animación era otra cosa, sobre todo el Japón que más de la mitad de la población y una población muy grande era amante de los mangas, algunos libros y libretos se podían vender en millones de dólares, ni yenes o yuanes, dólares, ella había visto la compra de varios de ellos y los derechos de autor dejaban más dividendos después si se tenía suerte y se hacían populares, las corporaciones se dedicaban a producir cada cosa inimaginable de ellos, desde golosinas hasta condones con la imagen de los personajes, si uno podía dar un buen golpe como por ejemplo Rumiko Takahashi con _Ranma nibon no ichi_ podía amasar una fortuna increíble en menos de un año. Pero había que tener talento o ser tocado por Dios literalmente para que algo así pasara.

- Hay algo en este libreto Kagome, te lo puedo jurar, lo huelo en él, esos dos tuvieron el romance más extraño del mundo, los dos se deseaban, nada se los impedía pero el motivo más absurdo los alejo, si solo hubiera un pequeño cambia en el final caray seguro sería un hit.

- No te parece que le concedes demasiado crédito – dijo incrédula.

- No, estoy casi seguro de lo que digo – dijo plenamente convencido – solo ese final, bella solo el final.

- Entiéndelo no puedo modificar el final – no se atrevía a hablar, no la menos todavía de lo importante que ella consideraba el final de esa historia – así es como debe ser.

- A ver explícame – mirándola fijamente – ¿De donde nace tu empatía por ese personaje? francamente cuando ella estuvo allí sentada esperando a Isao yo dije, si ahora va a correr la sangre y esa escenita donde Katsumi sale con la cola entre las patas mientras Kasumi pide perdón no tiene lógica, lo justo hubiera sido que le patearan el trasero y la echaran de allí.

- ¿Justo para quien? – le preguntó, sabía que por lo menos no era justo para los niños, que hubieran sentido si a esa madre tan añorada y buscada de pronto su propio padre se las arrebatara de nuevo.

- Para Kasumi por supuesto – respondió sin duda – no se merecía nada mejor que eso.

- ¿Y entonces lo niños? mi principal preocupación era que ellos recuperar a su madre, era lo único importante.

- Les restas demasiada fuerza a los niños, por lo que yo creo, si la niña hubiera salido herida, pero lo que es el jovencito, me pregunte que sentiría él al respecto y créeme no lograrías afectarlo igual, era muy maduro desde mi punto de vista – dijo dándole el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café – además, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que aquella nube gris vuelva alejarse empujar por el viento?

- Eso no pasara – dijo exaltada.

- Claro que si, ella volvió solo por que Nobu seguro la echo de su lado, ¿Luego que pasara? se ira, encontrara alguien nuevo con quien huir y se largara de nuevo, es como una gata en celo.

Kagome apretó los puños bajo la mesa, estaba hartándose de defender a Kikyou en su imaginación, le dolía lo que decían de ella pero le dolía más que tuvieran razón.

- De verdad bella piénsalo, yo que tú apostaba por ese hermoso Isao y dejaba a la pobre Katsumi ir corriendo tras él y darse ese buen polvo que dejaron pendiente en la playa – dijo con una mirada seductora.

- Deja de mirarme así Kouga – dijo golpeándolo en un hombro –me haces sentir extraña.

El joven de ojos marrones soltó una carcajada divertida y pidió la cuenta con una mano, en menos de un minuto llego la mesera con ojos brillantes y jugándose un poco el cabello a su lado y él le agradeció con esa sonrisa lobuna que lo caracterizaba.

Era muy irónico como Kouga Yiney era un reconocido galán de películas en China con esa sonrisa tan sensual y mirada encantadora que hacia relucir en toda ocasión, cuantas revistas de espectáculos no pagarían una fortuna por saber que era gay.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tokio, Japón_

- Hola preciosa.

La chiquilla corrió con dirección a su padre alegremente arrojándose a sus brazos abiertos, él la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Hola papi, mira – dijo triunfante la pequeña sosteniendo su orgullosa planta en sus manos – mira, ha crecido una nueva – dijo con ojos brillantes – ya se que voy a ser cuando sea grande, voy a ser florista.

- ¿Piensas venderlas? – dijo burlándose de ella.

- No – se apresuro a corregirlo – pienso plantarlas y cuidarlas.

- Bueno Mei, en ese caso es mejor que estudies horticultura – dijo con una sonrisa – o floricultura.

- Eso suena muy bonito – dijo emocionada y llena de orgullo – es como estudiar la vida de las flores, su ciencia.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, vio la flor que su hija llevaba y había puesto en su escritorio, era un elemento poco usual en medio de la oficina de grises, negros y marrones, beso a su hija en la mejilla llenó de orgullo, cuantas niñas de 4 años ya sabían lo que querían de la vida, no dejaba de recordad que eso se lo debía a alguien más.

- ¿Ya pasó la tormenta? – dijo el chico que se asomo por la puerta.

- Si Daiki ya pasó – dijo casi divertido su padre mientras el chico entraba apoyando los brazos en su nuca, la ultima vez había entrado Meimi con tanta energía que había tirado a su padre de la silla y una pluma que sostenía había ido a golpear a su hijo en el pecho dejándole una pequeña y casi insignificante roja que en un día se volvió verde y morada, pero que había servido para que fastidiara a su pequeña hermana durante 5 días que estuvo allí.

- Papá – dijo su hijo directo al grano – ¿Qué has sabido de la tía Kagome?

Una seriedad imposible se extendió por Inuyasha en ese momento, sentó correctamente a la niña en su regazo y enfrentó la mirada de su hijo.

- Esta en Shanghai hijo, no tiene ningún teléfono fijo o dirección allí – lamentaba tener que mentirle por que si los tenía, pero no tenía el valor de usarlos – noche podido comunicarme con ella, pero estoy seguro de que le escribirá pronto.

- Si es que mamá no atrapado y roto las cartas antes.

- ¡Daiki! – casi grito la niña – ¡No digas cosas así de mamá, ella no lo haría!

Su hermano no respondió nada, no tenía ningún caso discutir algo así con su hermana, aun no lo entendía, el silencio era una mejor respuesta.

Inuyasha vio a su hijo seriamente, él se había dado cuenta, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Daiki había tonado lo que había pasado entre Kagome y ella y lo que había seguido a lo largo de los 2 meses desde que ella se fuera, una creía que había sido irreal aquel día

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando Kikyou e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas la tensión en el cuarto se cernió como una pesada capa de harina, a la ultima persona que había pensado en encontrar al regresar el joven de ojos dorados era a esa mujer, en sus dos ojos marrones había un aire de increíble sumisión como si estuviera bajo las zarpas de un león esperando que este inclinara la cabeza sobre tu cuello y destrozara la yugular.

- Inuyasha, yo tengo tanto que decirte…

- Niños – dijo Inuyasha cortando por lo sano lo que Kikyou estaba a punto de decir – pueden subir a su recamara un momento.

Cuando dijo eso Kikyou tomó a los niños contra su regazo como si fuera un escudo protector. Inuyasha solo apretó los puños como respuesta.

- Por favor Inuyasha permíteme hablar contigo – dijo sin soltar a los niños, quizás si estos permanecían allí, él lo tomaría todo con más calma.

- No me interesa lo que vas a decir.

Fue tanta la violencia con la que había dicho aquello que los niños de inmediato se revolvieron nerviosos en el regazo de su madre.

- Kikyou por favor – intervino Kagome por fin.

- Niños vayan con su tía por favor – dijo con dulzura su mamá con una tierna sonrisa – tendremos mucho tiempo para todo después, ahora debo hablar con su papá.

Con cierta reticencia los niños se separaron de su mamá y subieron las escaleras con su tía, la mirada que el hombre aun de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar casi podía abrir un agujero en donde se posara, en todo el tiempo de conocerlo la joven mujer no lo había visto nunca tan iracundo.

- Me hice un juramento cuando te fuiste Kikyou si sabes lo que haces, es mejor que tomes tus cosas de nuevo y te marches por donde viniste.

- No vine de paso Inuyasha, vine a quedarme – el avanzó un paso y la casa parecía derrumbarse por su fuerza, Kikyou se aferró con miedo a los bordos del sillón – escucha, se que cometí un error muy grande al haberme ido así, sin decir nada a nadie.

- Con un amante.

- ¡Naraku no es mi amante! él solo es… - parecía buscar la palabra correcta - un buen amigo.

- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que yo creeré semejante patraña? – dijo con una risa forzada – de verdad, me subestimas Kikyou.

- Es la verdad – dijo temblorosa – Naraku es solo un amigo mió, desde que empezaste a trabajar en la corporación Taisho era quien más compañía me hacia – dijo tratando de no temblar, la mirada furiosa de su marido la taladraba – Inuyasha yo no pensaba irme a ningún lado, solo quería poner un poco de distancia, era una medida desesperada, el día que te pedí el divorcio y me fui de la casa, yo esperaba que me siguieras, pero no lo hiciste y cuando me fui de verdad espere que tú me buscaras pero cuando vi que no pasaría regrese.

- Me asombra tu paciencia Kikyou – dijo en un total tono de ironía – tardaste casi medio año en regresar.

- Sabia que seguro debías estar pensado lo peor de mi, y tenía miedo.

- Exactamente a que has venido Kikyou?

- Vine a quedarme.

- Ya veo.

Por un momento Kikyou abrigó esperanzas de un arreglo, Inuyasha había tomado un hondo suspiro y se había sentado en el sillón delante de ella, y quedó en silencio, parecía como si parte de su furia se hubiera desprendió de él.

- Bien en ese caso me alegro, realmente tenemos un engorroso tramite que quedo pendiente desde que te fuiste y creo que es lo mejor que lo terminemos.

- ¿Tramite?

- Claro, el de nuestro divorcio

- Inuyasha yo no quiero…

- Citando lo que alguien me dijo hace ya un par de meses – dijo con una semi sonrisa – me importa un cuerno lo que tú quieres, esto lo estoy haciendo solo por el bien de mis hijos y ellos están por encima de todo.

- ¿Que parte de que nosotros nos separemos puede veneficiar a nuestros hijos?

- Nuestros… - dijo aun más irónico – no parecieron importarte mucho en el momento que tomaste tus maletas y te fuiste cierto.

- Estaba desesperada, cada vez te alejabas más de mí, no importaba lo que hiciera para llamar tu atención, tú te distanciabas más y más en tu odioso trabajo, no habíamos pasado un solo día juntos en meses.

- Lo lamento – dijo con calma, para honrar a la verdad no podía decir que Kikyou había tenido toda la culpa, ambos habían estado acostumbrados a un tipo de vida que de la noche a la mañana había cambiado, él mismo había deseado salir corriendo un par de veces, pero se había detenido solo por sus hijos – pero no eras la única que estaba en la misma situación, yo también extrañaba la vida que tú y yo llevábamos.

- Lo entiendo ahora, se que fui irresponsable y egoísta, pero quiero repararlo, de verdad que si, ha pasado ya por fin el tiempo que me prometiste, seguro Sesshomaru ya ha reunido el dinero que necesitaba para comparar la corporación, ¿Cierto?

Inuyasha echó la cabeza para atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe. ¿Por eso había regresado?, ¿Por qué había pasado el plazo que le había pedido para vender su compañía? ¡Planeaba regresar como si hubiera esperado pacientemente a su lado sin más!, era increíble lo predecible que podía llegar a ser su aun esposa.

- No – dijo ignorándolo – y en realidad estaba pensando en no vender mi parte, he visto las finanzas y me rendirá mucho más conservarla que venderla

- Pero… – Kikyou puso un gesto desencajado enseguida – tú me prometiste que venderías la empresa.

- Bueno… - dijo reclinándose en el sillón más cómodamente – tú me prometiste, como iba eso… oh si, serme fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarme y respetarme todos los días de mi vida.

- Eso no viene el caso Inuyasha, no estamos hablando de eso. – dijo un poco exaltada.

- Bueno, en este periodo, resulta que le he agarrado gusto al trabajo de la empresa, se conoce mucha gente y se viaja mucho, no es tan malo como parecía al principio, apuesto que Daiki también podría trabajar conmigo en unos cuantos años, ha tomado un gusto increíble por las computadoras y aunque algo vagos sus diseños gráficos son muy buenos.

Kikyou no podía evitar su irritación, era casi divertido verla con los puños apretados contra sus costados, solo casi divertido, era una verdadera pena que el verdadero motivo por el que había regresado no fuera él o los niños siquiera, si no que había pensado que volvería a tener esa vida de reina que tanto le agradaba.

- ¿Y… nosotros?

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una carcajada de pura frustración se le escapara en ese momento.

- Kikyou te estoy pidiendo el divorcio, no queda claro con eso donde estamos nosotros.

- Pero como puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera, teníamos un plan de vida, un futuro juntos, una familia, como puedes solo decidirlo en un momento.

- No fui yo, hasta donde yo recuerdo fuiste tu la que pediste el divorcio, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te fuiste empecé el tramite, un cómodo acuerdo prenupcial donde ni yo afecto tus vienes ni tu los míos y como estas acusada de abandono de hogar la tutela de los niños es mía, no debes preocuparte por eso.

- No puedes hacer eso, ninguna corte le quitaría a sus hijos a la madre.

- Lo hacen cuando se presentan pruebas de infidelidad – dijo calmado y la vio ponerse lívida – contrate un detective cuando dejaste la casa y tiene unas fotos y videos muy gráficos del delito.

- ¡Nunca te he sido infiel! – dijo levantándose exaltada – Naraku y yo solo somos buenos amigos, se ofreció a ayudarme cuando estaba en medio de esta situación, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- Francamente Kikyou como te dije antes, no me interesa escucharte – la miró con más serenidad – pondré en contacto a mi abogado contigo para ultimar los detalles.

Por la forma en la que Kikyou lo miraba ahora llena de rabia sabía que sentía que había perdido por completo el control de la situación, si seguía siendo la misma, y no lo dudaba ahora mismo ella atacaría.

- ¿Les quitas solo así a tus hijos su madre?

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente, no, ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, en ese momento se preguntó por que se había casado en realidad con ella, era una niña. Bueno no la podía culpar por completo, los dos habían sido unos niños, ninguno había querido madurar.

- Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien dejo a sus hijos, yo no te impido verlos, de ningún modo, puedes llevarlos contigo de vacaciones, venir y visitarlos todos los fines de semana, pero no te auguro mucho éxito, los niños, Kagome y yo hemos creado hábitos muy sanos de convivencia.

- Oh claro, Kagome – dijo mirándolo con una mueca exaltada – me preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo aquí Kagome, pero ya me quedo claro, querías una madre substituta o mejor aun una amante interesante, que tan hábil resulto ser he, con todos esos sitios en los que ha estado como vagabunda, debió aprender cosas muy interesantes, con toda clase de tipos excéntricos.

La mirada de Inuyasha se volvió turbia, oscura, pesada la posó sobre ella pero esta vez ella no huyó, se habían acabado los buenos tratos.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – aunque se negó a decir que no era cierto – Lejos de lo que tu piensas, ella si es una buena hermana – dijo con un tono tan filoso que hubiera podido cortarla profundamente si fuera físico – ella llego aquí por su propia voluntad y se ha ocupado de los hijos que los dos dejamos abandonados, y no, no tengo idea si sabe trucos o no, yo no me he acostado con ella.

- No, claro que no.

- No – dijo firmemente – afortunadamente ella resulto ser muy diferente a ti, Kagome no es el tipo de mujer con la cual tener una aventura.

- No, claro que no ¿Verdad? – dijo maliciosamente mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió perversamente y casi aplaudió – ya veo, te enamoraste de ella, Ja, que patético, ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañabas demasiado?

- Si lo quieres saber – dijo fríamente, no había planeado que la primera persona para reconocerlo fuera ella, pero así sería – si, me enamore de ella

- Por favor Inuyasha – se burlo de él – solo es la copia barata de mi persona, ¿Cómo puedes haberte enamorado de ella?

Inuyasha se había jurado que no usaría la violencia pero no pudo resistirse, la tomó con fuerza de un bazo, miró escaleras arriba y vio que no había nadie cerca, la arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito con violencia.

- ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa! – dijo sin soltarla y sin detenerse a pesar de que ella se resistía.

- ¡Es mi casa también! – dijo peleando por soltarse, por gritar más alto, alguien debía escucharla.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene Kikyou de verdad te iras en este momento – dijo con violencia – me he resistido solo por la promesa que le hice a tu hermana de no lastimarte, pero incluso mi paciencia se agota.

- Quiero recoger mis cosas.

Inuyasha quería verlo, ¡Dios!, gracias por dejarlo ver la expresión que ella iba a poner cuando se lo dijera.

- Adivina, en un arranque de mi famosa furia tome todas tus cosas y las destroce con un cuchillo.

- Juegas – se puso lívida

- No – dijo triunfante.

- ¡Tú maldito bastardo! – grito con violencia y trato de golpearlo pero todavía la sostenía las manos - ¡Había juntado toda esa ropa durante años, muchas eran prendas diseñadas especialmente para mí, mis mezclas de perfume, has destruido cientos de yenes que eran míos!

- Vaya – dijo con una sonrisa – es todavía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sin más la arrojó a la calle y cerró la puerta tras ella, la escuchó golpear la puerta con fuerza y lanzar improperios desde afuera en los que venia incluido su negativa al divorcio. Después de minutos oyó como el motor de su automóvil se alejaba.

Se quedó un par de minutos que le parecieron asombrosamente largos en la puerta de la casa después de que se hubiera ido, tratando de controlar su temperamento, la había corrido, sabía que quizás los niños lo iban a odiar por eso, pero no podía haber hecho nada diferente, no estaba quitándoles a su madre, al contrario, les estaba ahorrando un montón de peleas incomodas que no tendrían que presenciar como esa, un arreglo como pareja entre ellos dos estaba fuera de cuestión, si ella hubiera regresado con más sinceridad, si no hubiera provocado, si hubiera cedido en lugar de atacar, quizás, pero había ido con toda la intención de tomarle el pelo y hacerlo pasar por un completo entupido, ¿Cómo podía tener algún tipo de convivencia con una mujer así?, quiso casi reír al ver que Kagome había tenido razón desde un principio, ella no regresaba como una esposa y madre arrepentida, regresaba como una mujer buscando recuperar el territorio perdido.

Una vez calmado subió al segundo piso, buscó a su familia y los encontró a todos en la habitación de Daiki, los niños tenían conectados audífonos en los oídos y miraban la pantalla de 22 pulgadas del computador de Daiki. Kagome hacia guardia en la puerta era evidente que había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

- Fuiste mejor chico de lo que pensé Inuyasha – dijo a modo de introducción su cuñada.

- Bueno, los niños estaban aquí – dijo apenas controlado – y tú hubieras ido corriendo a la policía si hubiera matado a tu hermana con mis propias manos.

- Buen punto.

- Gracias – dijo mirando a los niños mirando la pantalla, el sonido llegaba hasta ellos – temía que hubieran escuchado algo.

- Aun así tendrás que explicarles – dijo seriamente – no se mentir Inuyasha así que les dije que era probable que sus papas hablaran muy alto cosas que no les iban a gustar, ellos ya saben lo que es una pelea pero vas a necesitar decirles algo.

- No se que decirles – su angustia se reflejo en su voz.

- Trata de ser sincero – dijo tratando de darle calma – ellos lo van a entender.

- Ni siquiera yo se si seré capaz de luchar la batalla campal que me he echado encima.

Kagome discretamente salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, Inuyasha se recargó en la pared delante de ella, parecía haber envejecido 10 años en un instante.

- No te va a gustar pero te será útil – dijo Kagome con voz baja – Kikyou no viajo sola de regreso, Naraku regreso con ella, han llegado solo esta mañana al aeropuerto, el investigador que puse a seguirle la pista intentó localizarme todo este tiempo pero en la playa la cobertura de mi teléfono celular tuvo algún tipo de problema, han estado en Hokaido esta ultima semana, llegaron a su casa, se despidieron y luego Kikyou llegó casa, yo les di el fin de semana libre a Myouga jiji y Shioga jichan, así que ellos tampoco pudieron advertirnos.

- Increíble – expreso realmente asombrado – ¿como llego tan cerca sin que lo notara?

- Bueno, no ha estado viajando con su nombre si no con el mió – dijo e Inuyasha la miró de nuevo – es una pésima costumbre que siempre ha tenido, siempre que quería desaparecer un rato tomaba mis documentos y salía de Japón con ellos, era un verdadero problema si yo quería viajar también, dado que somos gemelas.

- No se me ocurrió.

La amargura en su voz era palpable, Kagome sintió su corazón caminar más despacio, le dolía, de verdad le dolía tener que verlo así, tuvo deseos de llevar una mano a su pecho y dar masaje en su corazón.

- Gracias – dijo despacio – de verdad se que pudiste ser más cruel y realmente creo que se lo merecía, pero no lo hiciste.

- Te lo prometí ¿O no?

- Lo se – quiso acercarse a él, quiso poder abrazarlo, poder ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, pero sabía que si lo hacia, solo haría un nudo mas a la maraña de las emociones que ya tenía por él.

- ¿Cuando te iras?

Kagome lo volteo a ver sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía él?

- Yo…

- Escucha – su expresión parecía realmente agotada – ya suficientes problemas tengo en este momento con Kikyou, no tengo cabeza para torturarme con lo que también siento por ti, además Kikyou deberá ganarse de nuevo a los niños y creo que sería una batalla perdida si tú te quedas aquí.

Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta, era una forma muy elegante pero la estaba corriendo, hubiera sido más simple decir, "me estorbas y estorbas a mis hijos"

- Hoy mismo – respondió con voz ronca, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar – creo que solo serán mas problemas si me quedo aquí, como acabas de decir.

- Así es – dijo sin mirarla – creo que será mejor que te vayas antes de la cena, quiero poder hablar con calma con los niños, y debe ser una conversación solo entre nosotros.

- Entiendo – dijo con un súbito dolor en el pecho. Sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban, y los ojos pesados, ella sabía que no debía quedarse allí, que las cosas entre ellos solo se complicarían mas si permanecían juntos – no necesito explicaciones.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver, lucía pequeña y desorientada por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa.

- Muchas gracias por todo Kagome – dijo con suavidad – has hecho mucho por mi y por mis hijos, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

- No me lo agradezcas – respondió sin mirarlo – solo no salgas del redil de nuevo, se que vas a tener muchos problemas de hoy en adelante, pero no permitas que todo eso te vuelva a alejar de los niños, ¿De acuerdo?

- No lo haré.

Inuyasha vio a su cuñada caminar temblorosa hasta la habitación de invitados donde se había estado quedando, tuvo un fuerte impulso de detenerla, de decirle que no se fuera que la necesitaría a su lado más que nunca, pero no podía ponerla en medio de esa batalla, solo le había bastado la forma en la que Kikyou se había referido a ella para saber que si Kagome se quedaba se abriría ese abismo que Kagome tan desesperadamente quería evitar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alejó sus pensamientos de aquel día cuando iban entrando a el restaurante de comida rápida que a los niños tanto les gustaba, Meimi salio disparada a la sección de jugos, sin detenerse siquiera a decirle lo que quería, aunque de cualquier modo ya lo sabía.

Fue con las jóvenes vestidas de amarillo y pidió lo que deseban comer, después de solo un par de minutos volvía, Daiki lo esperaba en donde los condimentos, había tomado algunas bolsitas de condimento y llenado 3 vasos de refresco.

Caminaron juntos después a una mesa cercana donde podían ver a Meimi jugando ya con otra niña en los juegos. Era increíble como Meimi había cambiado de esa manera, Kagome le había demostrado que podía dirigirle la palabra a cualquier persona, no importaba quien y seguramente esa persona le respondería, aun si no lo hacia siempre podía elegir a otra.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno con su mamá?

- Igual que siempre – Daiki alzó los hombros y mordió la hamburguesa – mamá solo trata de convencernos de que te pidamos que la perdones, creo que hasta Meimi ya se ha cansado de que se lo pida.

Esa mañana Kikyou había pasado por sus hijos a casa de Inuyasha para llevarlos de desayunar, los niños que en un principio se habían apegado a la compañía de su madre ahora les resultaba podía apostar casi molesta, más desde que habían relacionado la partida de Kagome con su regreso.

Inuyasha había empezado los tramites del divorcio desde que ella había regresado, explicárselos a los niños había sido muy duro, pero no tanto como lo imaginaba, la que había resentido la noticia más había sido Meimi, pero Daiki se encargó de explicarle todo en términos que la niña entendiera, el asombro fue realmente Daiki, que había entendido y hasta había aceptado que sus padres se separarían tarde o temprano, pasaba en la TV, en películas, algunos de sus compañeros de clase pasaban por lo mismo e incluso en el instituto les había dado una platica sobre el temaMC1 . Cuando se lo había dicho, lo que sorprendió en gran medida a su padre fue que Daiki estuviera pensando que su tía Kagome se volvería su nueva mamá, y su entusiasmo por el hecho.

Así cuando su madre los había querido volver a ganar con salidas, y regalos los resultados seguramente no eran lo que esperaba, los niños no confiaban en ella y francamente no podía culparlos.

- Mamá dijo que se iba ir de viaje de nuevo – dijo despreocupadamente el chiquillo – no nos lo dijo a nosotros, lo dijo por el celular, creo que piensa que aun somos lo suficientemente pequeños como para no darnos cuenta de lo que dice – dijo con una sonrisa… irónica, Inuyasha se asustaba por lo mucho que se parecía a él.

- ¿Definitivamente?

- No, me parece que solo es temporal pero dijo también, que después de eso "firmaría los papeles" – dijo con demasiada tranquilidad – ¿Crees que la tía Kagome quiera volver después de que mamá se haya ido de nuevo?

- La verdad, no lo se Daiki.

Meimi escogió ese preciso momento para ir donde su hermano y su papá comían y tomar un puñado de patatas fritas, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle algo sobre las manos sucias cuando la niña corrió de nuevo con su nueva amiga y empezaron a comer papas fritas, si Kagome solo estuviera allí, se habría dado cuenta de cuanto había cambiado la vida de todos, pero no volvería, lo sabía, por dentro sabía que no importaba si la propia Kikyou estuviera incluso muerta, seguiría siendo el esposo de su hermana, quizás lo mejor es justo lo que había pasado.

_Fin capitulo 7_

_Jueves, 20 de diciembre de 2007_

_11:27 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: que no les gusto este capitulo estoy segura de eso, jeje lo se es el que menos me gusto a mí también, bueno así todo lo de Kouga no se lo esperaban, que puedo decir, no me vana decir que es increíblemente fácil hablar con amigos Gay, que puedo decir me es mucho más fácil que hablar con amigos heterosexuales.

Vamos a ver que más pasa en esta historia que no pinta bien, como las de Sabina jeje, ya casi terminamos así que no vayan a ningún lado.

muchas gracis de nuevo a todas las personas que han seguido la historia, en especial a: **yuiren3, TaniaC, jegar sahaduta, Suzuka Ootori**(gracias por el gran review), **reeven, koTTaru, Ana pau, kariko-12, Mica, yelitza **que me han dejado unos agradables reviews

Bueno sin más me despidoShian shen Mimi chan

* * *

MC1OK en México no me lo creo pero Japón, eso es punto y aparte, no me sorprendería nada que se las dieran.


	9. Capitulo 8: Envidia

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Envidia_**

_2 meses después_

_Shangai, China_

Cuando Kagome escuchó que llamaban a la puerta tuvo deseos de tener una pistola y pegarle un tiro al que llamaba, miró a su lado al buró en su habitación , si solo eran las 7:30 a.m., ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace una visita a esa hora?

Pensó por un momento que si se hacia la dormida la persona se marcharía en un momento, cambio de idea cuando quien quiera que fuera aporreó ahora la puerta, se levantó de la cama y con los dedos se alisó la ropa y el pelo, salio de su habitación para ir a la puerta, si era algún vendedor tratándole de vender algo tan inútil como el ultimo avance en shampoo para la caída del cabello, lo mataría. Llegó la puerta y la punzada en la boca de su estomago le dijo quien era, había una sola persona en el mundo con quien se sentía de esa manera, abrió la puerta y sin siquiera darle la bienvenida se dirigió a su cocina, antes que nada necesitaba café.

- ¿Siempre tan educada verdad Kagome?

- Realmente – dijo sin voltear a mirar – eres la ultima persona que quiero que me de clases de sociedad Kikyou, sociedad es mantener vínculos verdaderos la familia y…

- Yo tampoco estoy aquí para sermones hermana, ahórratelos.

La chica entró en la cocina, había café de hacia unas horas, seguramente todavía estaría bebible y quizás caliente, había trabajado hasta muy tarde en el guión que le habían enviado por fin de Egipto. Faltaba solo un mes para tener que viajar pero había pedido que le enviaran el guión antes para poder tiempo de prepararse. Sirvió dos tazas de café, empujo la de Kikyou por la barra que miro la taza de barro como si le hubiera alcanzado un bote de hojalata, como fuera. Ella tomó su propia taza y se dirigió a la sala, se dejó caer en uno de sus cómodos sillones.

- Adelante siéntate – la invitó.

Kikyou se quedó un momento de pie delante de ella, venia con un bellísimo traje blanco de _Chistian__ LaCroix_, fino, elegante, sexy y al mismo tiempo moderno pero que desentonaba con todos los colores escandalosos que había a su alrededor, era como haber puesto una pincelada de solvente en un cuadro de Piccaso, por fin después de un momento se sentó con casi timidez en uno de sus sillones.

- ¿Segura que no quieres algo de beber? Puedo hacerte un te de hierbas si no quieres café.

- Lo que preferiría es que me preguntaras que hago aquí, me es difícil empezar.

Kagome se reclinó mejor en su sillón y sorbió de su café, tuvo deseos de decirle "adivina que hermana, no tengo ganas de hacerte las cosas fáciles" pero se quedó en silencio un minuto, bueno, ella tenía tanta curiosidad como el que más por lo que iba a decirle su hermana.

- Bien ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyou?

- Vine a decirte que me voy a divorciar de Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, no había escuchado el nombre de Inuyasha ya en cuatro meses y no sabía nada de él, no había tenido el valor de hablar a casa y preguntar, temía y al mismo tiempo esperaba que le dijera el Myouga jiji que ellos se habían reconciliado y que vivían felices. Que era lo mejor, si, sin duda alguna. Que era lo que realmente deseaba, no.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó decidiendo no poner demasiada atención a sus sentimientos.

- Por que ya me canse de estar casada con él.

Kagome sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, de no ser por que eran gemelas ella hubiera dudado que ambas tuvieran la misma sangre en las venas, la de ella debía estar helada, la suya por otro lado estaba subiendo peligrosamente de temperatura.

- ¡Así tan fácil!, ¡Solo te cansaste! – dijo exaltada – no te has detenido un momento a pensar en lo que va a causar esa decisión y los nos que van a…

- Ahórratelo Kagome – dijo buscando en su bolso y sacó una pitillera de plata con el sello de _Christian__ Dior, _sacó un cigarrillo largo y delgado y lo encendió con un encendedor que hacia juego con la pitillera – ya te lo dije no vine a que me sermonees, suenas comos si te hubiera dado una mala noticia, pensé que te alegrarías.

- ¡Como supones que me voy a alegrar!, ¡Estas loca! – no podía siquiera pensar en lo mal que lo habrían tomado los niños – ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Vamos Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – no tienes que fingir conmigo, se muy bien que antes de que yo regresara a la casa tú e Inuyasha habían estado viviendo juntos y que tuvieron una aventura.

- ¡¡NO TUVIMOS UNA AVENTURA!! – se levantó como un resorte del sillón – Si yo estuve en la casa de Inuyasha fue por que los niños necesitaban de la compañía de alguien que los cuidara, tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que significa quedarse sin padres.

- No, por supuesto que no – dijo tirando la ceniza de su cigarrillo en un jarrón chino que había en el centro de la mesa – tú eres demasiado pudorosa para tener una aventura, no es tu estilo, es más me temo que para el tampoco lo fue, así que, por que no estas dando brincos de alegría, te estoy dejando el campo libre.

- ¿Como puedes decirlo tan fríamente? – no había una escala para su incredulidad que pudiera medir la suya ahora – ¿Es que no significa nada para ti?

- Inuyasha… - dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo – ¿francamente? No.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso?

- Es la vedad, hermanita, la pura y simple verdad – dijo dejando salir el humo de su boca – yo no amo a Inuyasha, nunca lo ame en realidad, era un sujeto divertidísimo cuando nos conocimos, y es un amante de ensueño, deberías haberlo probado, cuando se lo propone te hace ver las estrellas, pero amarlo, eso es un asunto aparte.

- ¿Que clase de persona…?

- Te lo diré por ultima vez Kagome – dijo con un tono fastidiado – no vine por un discurso de moralidad, además Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, no es ningún santo hermanita, podría jurar que mientras estuvimos casados me fue infiel mas de una vez.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Pues trato de seducir a mi hermana en tiempo que lo deje ¿O no? – dijo dando una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo – o también me vas a negar que si bien no te acostaste con él, Inuyasha al menos te lo propuso.

- Nosotros no tuvimos una aventura.

- No por supuesto que no, ustedes se enamoraron – dijo haciendo un además absurdo – no me hubiera quedado más claro si mi propio marido no me lo hubiera casi escupido en la cara, pero supongo que esa es la historia de nuestra vida o no hermanita, competir por todo, y todo el tiempo.

El tono de desprecio de Kikyou creció al decir eso, en un movimiento fluido y casi gatuno se quitó la chaqueta blanca y la aventó sobre la mesa.

- Pero ya debería haberme acostumbrado – dijo con ese mismo tono sarcástico y mal intencionado – siempre has querido ser mejor que yo y por lo que veo lo has logrado, siempre, desde nuestros padres, siempre fuiste la favorita.

- Nosotras…

- ¡Ay por favor! – dijo aplastando la colilla de cigarro en la mesa y sacando la pitillera enseguida – no me vas a decir ahora que no es cierto, quítate tu bonita mascara de mártir y se sincera por una vez en tu vida.

Con manos temblorosas Kikyou sacó un cigarrillo más y lo encendió dando una larga bocanada con menos elegancia que lo que había hecho solo hacia un minuto, Kagome se sintió repentinamente extraña por su conducta.

- Antes de que nuestros padres murieran tú siempre fuiste la favorita, la que mamá siempre tenía cerca, a la que le enseño a cocinar, a la que le enseñaba jardinería, a la primera que le leía cuentos por las noches e iba a despertar por las mañana, yo siempre fui la segunda, incluso para papá igual

- Eso no es cierto, nuestros padres siempre nos trataron igual tú eras la que decía que no te gustaban esas cosas, cuando mamá te invitaba a cocinar con nosotras siempre decías que no.

- Por favor Kagome, ni siquiera tú crees eso, reconócelo siempre fuiste la niña de la casa, la que sabía cantar, la que sabía bailar, la que escribía cuentos, siempre la gente quería tu ternura.

- ¿Y tú que? – dijo defendiéndose la chica – ahora me vas a decir que eras la niña tímida que solo se sentaba en un rincón, siempre estuviste rodeada de personas, yo no lograba hacer dos amigos y tú tenían un sequito entero detrás de ti desde que íbamos en la primaria, los chicos siempre quisieron estar a tu alrededor, yo tenía suerte si alguien posaba una mirada en mi cuando estaba a tu lado.

- Nunca te enteraste cierto – dijo con desden – si tenía a esas chicas a mi alrededor era por que era como una abeja reina, me respetaban, algunas estoy segura que me temían incluso y preferían estar a mi lado.

- ¿Y los chicos que?, tú eras una lumbrera en cualquier habitación, los chicos te seguían como perros fieles, yo en cambio era la chica extraña que ninguno quería de verdad enamorar, era un bicho raro y nunca me molesto, yo quería ser ese bicho raro, tú no Kikyou, tú querías ser la mariposa en cualquier lado que ibas solo dabas una mirada a alguien y lo tenias a tus pies.

Guardó silencio, era la primera vez que tenía que reconocer eso, todas las veces que le habían dicho en el pasado que era hermosa, que podía competir con las mas bonitas y famosas del espectáculo secretamente siempre pensaba "Si solo vieran a mi hermana" Kikyou hubiera podido competir con las más hermosas del mundo entero, parecía una estatua de porcelana siempre tan pulcra e inmaculada que parecía irreal. Pero ella nunca había envidiado eso, ellas eran diferentes punto, nunca había tenido la necesidad de competir con ella, ¿Por qué ella si?

- Escucha Kikyou, lo que haya pasado en el pasado ya no tiene remedio, lo de nuestros padre… no se, no puedo decir que lo lamento por que yo no sabía que los íbamos a tener tan poco tiempo, y estar con más que tú solo me ha provocado más dolor, si quieres una retribución, esta bien, que sea esa, extrañe las lecciones, los cuentos, los besos, todo eso que tú querías yo también. Yo nunca quise quitarte nada Kikyou, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Claro, excepto mi marido.

- ¡Por Dios Kikyou!, yo no tuve una aventura con Inuyasha – dijo exaltada – si, me enamore de él, feliz, cada día que compartí con él me robo más y más el corazón, extraño a los niños como no tienes idea, por un momento tuve el sueño de que ellos podían ser para mi, pero no, son tuyos, no quiero nada de lo que tienes Kikyou, consérvalo, lucha por ello.

- Todavía no te das cuenta, no me interesa Inuyasha – dijo con una risa casi cruel – es un imbecil como toda la demás partida de estúpidos que he conocido en toda mi vida, el único que yo quería, lo tienes tú.

- ¿De quien demonios estas hablando?

- De Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – ¡Que demonios tenía que ver Sesshomaru en todo esto! ¿De que estaba hablando?

- Si, Sesshomaru Taisho – dijo con evidente dolor en su voz que saco de balance a Kagome, su hermana Kikyou nunca había demostrado dolor, no desde niña al menos – Te das una pequeña idea que el único hombre que me ha interesado en toda mi vida, desde que lo conozco esta enamorado de ti.

- Sesshomaru no esta enamorado de mí – eso era absurdo.

- Eres tan tonta.

La chica lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo en la mesa de nuevo y empezó a sacar un tercero, Kagome tenía en la punta de la lengua pedirle que no fumara tanto pero no lo hizo, además lo que decía de Sesshomaru era estúpido.

- Conocer a Inuyasha fue… fortuito, primero conocí a Sesshomaru, él es… Dios es el hombre más apuesto que he conocido en toda mi vida, tiene la mente más ágil y brillante que he conocido, es todo lo que una mujer desearía de un hombre, su mirada – un escalofrió la recorrió – cuando me miró la primera vez me marcó, y fui por él, me jure a mi misma que así me pidiera ir al infierno por poder conseguirlo lo haría, que mi vida cambiaria por completo junto a él, que sería yo la que finalmente lo hiciera mió. En ese entonces tú estabas en Italia en la opera y el estaba loco por ti.

- Pero ni siquiera lo conocía.

- Estuvo en tu concierto de invierno en la opera de Puccini, ni siquiera lo notaste cierto, desde que te vio en aquel concierto te volviste en su obsesión constante, empezó a investigarte y estaba a punto de saltar sobre ti cuando yo lo conocí, tuve una sola cita con él y todo lo que hizo fue hacer preguntas sobre ti, me volvía loca, le invente las peores cosa, le dije que eras lesbiana, que nunca te fijarías en él, que no perdiera el tiempo y ¿Cómo se consoló? a que no lo adivinas, si, me llevo a la cama a mi, fue la única vez, lo busque, lo intente por todos los medios pero evidentemente no era lo que quería.

Esto esa una locura, una completa locura, era imposible que Sesshomaru estuviera enamorado de ella.

- Luego apareció Inuyasha, divertido, superficial, vivía para el placer, tal y como yo y mi mejor venganza, lo empecé a conquistar solo para volverlo tan loco por mí como yo lo estaba por Sesshomaru, y entonces paso lo de aquella noche, el día que ustedes dos se conocieron. Crees que no vi la mirada que se dedicaron uno al otro, era como ver a dos amantes reencontrándose a través de los años, él te deseaba y lo que era más tú lo deseabas a él, pero no, tú no lo tendrías, no tomarías eso de mi también. Eso era seguro.

No podía negar aquello, desde la primera vez que había visto a Inuyasha hace tantos años había sentido, quizás lo mismo que había sentido Kikyou con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha la había mirado con tal intensidad que sentía como si le hubiera atravesado el pecho con una flecha de cupido, había sido imposible de ignorar y el tiempo juntos solo había revivido esa emoción, o que había sido química, lentamente se había vuelto amor, pero él, nunca podría simplemente ignorar que era el esposo de su hermana.

- Kikyou…

- Todo lo habías tenido tú, el talento, el cariño de la gente, su admiración, y su deseo, pero yo tenía algo que querías y no te lo iba a entregar. Pero… – dijo y soltó un bufido – ha sido por demás, que pasa, yo me voy para torturarlo, y tú llegas y se enamora de ti finalmente, lo que ha sido casi divertido por que los hice sufrir a los dos, tuvieron la oportunidad de oro en sus manos, pero no, la santa Kagome nunca haría algo así cierto.

- Lo hice por respeto a ti.

- Respeto – dijo con una risa sarcástica – hay hermanita de verdad eres estúpida.

Suspiró y se empezó a acomodar la chaqueta y alisarse el cabello en 10 segundo había podido recuperar su apariencia de princesa como por arte de magia.

- No soy una buena persona Kagome, nunca lo voy a ser, pero la verdad no tengo suficiente vida para gastarla aquí, haré la única cosa amable por ti y después no volveré a dedicarte un solo pensamiento. Quiero que vayas a mi casa y te quedes con mi familia, lo deseas así que no pongas esa expresión de horror, los niños no han dejado de hacer preguntas de ti "¿Por qué se fue la tía Kagome? ¿Cuándo regresara la tía Kagome? Quiero ver a la tía Kagome" la verdad me está volviendo loca. Los niños te quieren más de lo que me querrán a mí en toda su vida, así que te los dejo.

Kagome casi quería brincar sobre ella en ese preciso momento, hablaba de sus dos hijos como si fueran un traje usado que le estaba pasando.

- Me estoy yendo Kagome en un par de días mandare los documentos firmados a Inuyasha, ya lo he torturado lo suficiente para mi placer – Kagome la miraba con ira, lo único que la detuvo fue que en realidad en su mirada no se veía tanto cinismo como el que salía de su boca – cuídalos Kagome, como ya lo dijiste, a nosotras nos hizo falta siempre nuestros padres, y yo no soy la que ellos necesitan, tu serás mil veces mejor para ese espantoso trabajo.

- Te das cuenta de lo irreal que me estas pidiendo.

- Si, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti – dijo acomodando el bolso en su hombro – si hay una maestra de lo irreal seguro eres tu.

Sin decir nada más, se levanto de el sillón y salio de la casa, Kagome había quedado demasiado impresionada para poderla seguir.

Parecía como si hubiera quedado inconciente por algunos minutos, cuando se recuperó era obvio que no iba a alcanzar a su hermana.

Se levantó fue a su teléfono y marcó.

- Buenos días, se encuentra el señor Sesshomaru Taisho – espero la respuesta – en Europa he… ¿Podría darme algún numero para poder comunicarme con él…? Si dígale por favor que lo busca Kagome Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_2 días después_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

Kagome sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, Londres, no había regresado a Londres desde hacia que… 1 año, no era si sitio favorito de Europa, era frió y la gente parecía muy _snob_, además simplemente la idea del té con leche no calaba en ella todavía.

Buscó con la mirada en el elegante restaurante, no fue difícil dar con él, era como no ver un diamante en medio de piedras de rió, saludo con la mano y el respondió el saludo con una inclinación, todavía seguía en su "desayuno ejecutivo", se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió café, y espero.

No le habían entregado su café todavía cuando los ejecutivos pasaron a su lado y se despidieron de ella con una inclinación y el hombre de cabello plateado se sentó a su lado.

- No te sientes en ambiente aquí – dijo con una sonrisa –casi amerita que tengas tu música incidental "Werewolves of London".

Sesshomaru sonrió divertido y la camarera le entregó su café, preguntó a Sesshomaru si deseaba algo más con ojos anhelantes y este dijo que no, se retiró.

- Bien pequeña gaviota – dijo aflojándose un poco la corbata de seda que usaba dándole un ligero tono más mundano a su persona – ¿Qué era tan urgente que tuviste que venir desde China para averiguarlo?

- Necesito algunas respuestas y tú eres el único que puede dármelas – dijo sin darle rodeos.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Quiero saber… - ¿Había una forma delicada de preguntarlo? No – ¿Qué tipo de relación tuviste con mi hermana Kikyou?

- Vaya… - Sesshomaru se reclinó en su asiento - No te va a gustar.

- Por favor – insistió decidida, ¿Qué mas podía haber que no le gustara en toda esta historia?

- Kikyou… – inició – bueno tu hermana pregonaba estar enamorada de mi hace varios años, yo la conocí antes que Inuyasha, pero perdóname si te digo esto pero no era el tipo de mujer con la que yo pudiera tener una relación, tu hermana es… muy superficial, hice lo necesario para mantearla lejos de mi.

- ¿Y por eso le contaste una mentira? – dijo un poco molesta, no me gustaba el papel de espanta suegras que Sesshomaru le había dado – no debiste decirle que estabas enamorado de mi.

- No era una mentira – dijo con una media sonrisa despreocupada.

Kagome se quedo helada en su lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es mentira? – preguntó casi por inercia.

- No lo es – dijo tan relajado como si solo le estuviera pidiendo la hora – estaba enamorado de ti.

- Pero… - Kagome no se lo podía creer, tenía que ser un mal chiste, Sesshomaru tenía ese sentido del humor, no debería jugar con algo así – si ni siquiera me conocías.

- Nos has escuchado hablar del amor platónico – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Oh, definitivamente acaba de caer en una realidad alterna en ese justo momento, ¿Sesshomaru Taisho le estaba diciendo que había estado enamorado de ella? ¡En serio!

- Cuando tenias solo 18 años fuiste invitada por un grupo de opera a un viaje a Italia – empezó a explicarle – en ese entonces yo tenía creo que 30 años, y viajaba con mi padre, esa noche encontré a una vieja amiga mía, y salimos a esa opera en especifico. Cuando leí tu nombre en el horario me intrigo, conozco pocos japonés que canten operas italianas, y por lo regular no lo hacen muy bien, eso esperaba de ti, no tenía ni ida de quien eran los Higurashi en ese entonces. Saliste vestida de "_madame Butterfly_" y empezaste a cantar "_Vogliatermi__ Bene_" me quede prendado de ti, había un talento tan espectacular en tu voz, que ni una soprano italiana hubiera competido contigo, no se si lo recuerdes pero esa noche te llegó un enorme ramo de gardenias y una invitación a cenar que rechazaste.

- En realidad… - le daba un poco de pena reconocer que en realidad no lo recordaba.

- Lo se – dijo casi divertido – no te estoy pidiendo que recuerdes algo que te ha pasado centenares de veces en los últimos 15 años. El caso es que no pude quedarme a cortejarte como hubiera deseado, pero empecé a investigar de ti, tu carrera para ser tan joven era notable, en canto, danza y actuación, te convertiste en el lapso de un año en mi pasatiempo favorito, imagina cual fue mi sorpresa al toparme contigo un buen día en una fiesta, al menos con la que creí que eras tú, supongo que tuvo mucho que ver la forma en la que mire a tu hermana esa noche con que no pudiera quitármela de encima en toda la noche, me invito a cenar, pero supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia que la mayor parte de aquella cena platicáramos solo de ti. Empezó a decirme algunas cosas que seguro no te serian muy simpáticas si te las contara ahora.

Kagome empezó a sentirse incomoda, realmente era algo bastante extraño que Sesshomaru le estuviera diciendo esto, después de más de 8 años, en todo el tiempo que se habían tratado, no es que no demostrara un interés en ella, solo que no el tipo de interés que tienes por una persona de la cual estas enamorada.

- Fue imparable, en pocos días me di cuenta de que tu hermana es el tipo de mujer que cuando va tras un objetivo no parara hasta que lo ha conseguido, y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – pero el día que apareció desnuda en mi cama, le dije la verdad, que ella no me interesaba que estaba enamorado de ti.

- Kikyou, hizo…

- Oh si – le respondió – después mi hermano y tu hermana se comprometieron y se casaron y en esa boda donde te conocí… bueno, supe que yo no era el tipo de hombre para ti.

- ¿Por que…?- preguntó por reflejo.

- Kagome tú necesitas a un hombre que te de la oportunidad de seguir creciendo en tu trabajo, que un buen día haga sus maletas y te siga a kualalumpu y que al mismo tiempo pueda ofrecerte una familia, una vida tranquila y un amor eterno para cuando quieras finalmente asentarte. Yo, te hubiera dado lujos, fiestas, viajes, hijos pero como con todas mis demás esposas te hubieras terminado alejando de mi por que no te prestaría atención. – dijo y suspiró largamente – Esa es la gran ironía de los Taisho y los Higurashi ¿No lo crees? Kikyou me convenía a mí y yo no te convenía a ti. Mientras que Inuyasha no era para Kikyou pero… él es perfecto para ti.

Kagome bajo incomoda, los delgados dedos de Sesshomaru le tomaron la barbilla y la subieron, los ojos dorados del hombre delante de ella la atravesaron.

- Deberías pensar en volver un tiempo a tu nido pequeña gaviota, la ultima vez que vi a mi medio hermano era el vivo ejemplo de lo que queda de un hombre cuando lo deja una mujer, y no, no hablo de Kikyou – dijo y sin previo aviso puso un delicado beso sobre sus labios, Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza – piénsalo. Me encantaría poder presumir que tengo tan esplendida mujer en mi familia.

Sin más que decir se levantó de la mesa y la dejó sentada en su lugar con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Cuando finalmente se recuperó decidió que la película en Egipto debería esperar.

_Fin capitulo 8_

_Sábado 23 de febrero de 2008_

_9:22 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Nota de autora_**_: lo único que le envidio a Kikyou… es su ropa, caramba que podría pagar un par de meses enteros de mi vida con uno solo de sus trajes._

_bueno espero que les este gustando la historia pero con la mala noticia que el proximo capitulo es el ultimo se la serie, aun les queda una decicion importante, quieren o no lemon en el final, es algo que por mas que quise no pude decidir, pero podria pasar, depende de ustedes._

_muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo la historia en especial a: -**Yunnie-dW, TaniaC, Bake-tsuki, Reeven, Miicaa, Ilove-mylove, yelitza, kariko-12, koTTaru, Sinerith **(gracias por tu aclaracion, la verdad mi ingles es pesimo y el ingles de inglaterra es peor, solo para aclarar mioga si queria decirle niña y ella no estaba en bretaña, estaba de hecho en inglaterra, de cualquier modo espero que eso no haya hecho decaer tu animo por leer el fic, tendre mas cuidado la proxima vez) por sus reviews._

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	10. Epilogo: Regreso a Casa

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Myself**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Epilogo:_**

**_Regreso a Casa_**

- No te das cuenta de que tan desesperadamente puede atacarte el hambre hasta que una gelatina de naranja te sabe a gloria.

La habitación se quedo estática un segundo, solo un segundo antes de que los dos chicos saltaran emocionados sobre la pequeña figura en la sala, la chica los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Tía Kagome... – corearon los dos niños.

- Dai, Mei… - Kagome los abrazo juntos y puso besos donde pudo – Kami chiquillos como los he extrañado.

Vaya que si los había extrañado, todo el tiempo una de las cosas que más lamentaba de haberse ido de esa manera eran los niños, había estado tan preocupada por ellos, pero lucían bien, esperaba encontrarlos más tristes por la noticia del divorcio de sus padres pero no lucían afectados.

- Nosotros también tía – dijo emocionada Meimi – ¿Has ido al jardín?, ¿Has visto el invernadero?, papá me ha regalado un montón de flores, he aprendido un montón de cosas de Tachi.

- ¿Tachi? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Si, el jardinero nuevo – le respondió la pequeña – sabe un montón de cosas sobre las flores y siempre tiene tiempo de enseñarme.

- Bueno él había prometido que te lo daría si lograbas que viviera la flor que trajimos de la playa.

Que peso estaba cayéndole de encima, una parte en su pecho que había estado fría y llena de preocupación se calentó, Inuyasha había respondido bien a los problemas, que calma le causaba que esta vez en lugar de volcarse en si mismo había estado con sus hijos, esta vez.

- Niña Kagome que gusto verla de nuevo – la saludo con alegría la anciana Shioga que era quien había llegado con los niños.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto Shioga jichan – respondió la chica.

- ¿Has venido a quedarte tía Kagome? – preguntó sin poder disimular su emoción Daiki.

- Solo una temporada corazón – reconoció con cierto pesar al ver un poco de la chispa de los ojos de su sobrino apagarse – dentro de 2 meses tengo que ir a Egipto para una película.

- ¿Podemos ir contigo tía? – preguntó Meimi - en dos meses ya será verano, papá nos dijo que estarías en Egipto y Daiki y yo hemos investigado un montón de cosas. Sabias que tiene dos compañías de danza, ¿Me enseñarías a bailar como lo hacen las árabes?, ¿Tú sabes bailar así verdad tía?

- Justo como Sherezada – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Papá también dijo que había museos muy interesantes – intervino Daiki – que quizás podríamos buscar una momia, pero no creo que todavía existan.

- Bueno Daiki en realidad hay un montón de ruinas y pirámides en Egipto que aun no han sido exploradas – dijo viendo como el chico aunque lo disimulaba la noticia lo entusiasmaba – pudiera ser que quizás no encontraran un faraón, pero algún sumo sacerdote o una hermosa concubina.

- ¿Huesos de concubina? – preguntó con animo el chico.

- Mejor dicho piel arrugada y deshidratada de concubina. – dijo y el chico levanto los hombros como diciendo "suficiente para mi" mientras Meimi hacia un gesto lleno de repugnancia que en una niña tan pequeña resultaba realmente cómico – veo que ahora pasan mucho tiempo con su papá.

- Cantidad – respondió Meimi – todos los días viene a comer y cuando se queda mucho tiempo en la oficina nos despierta para comer pizza, hemos comido mucha pizza.

- Con ensalada tía – intervino Daiki como para querer defender a su padre – él compra una ensalada de espinaca y aderezo cuando comemos pizza y nunca es más arriba de las 11 de la noche, y eso pasa casi siempre los fines de semana.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo con sinceridad, le consolaba saber que en el trago amargo esta vez Inuyasha no se había hecho a un lado – y por cierto ¿Dónde esta su papá?

- Ahora mismo esta en la oficina, faltan como dos horas para la hora de la comida, así que llegara en un rato más.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, la verdad todavía tenía un poco de miedo de la forma en la que su cuñado fuera a reaccionar.

- En ese caso veamos si podemos hacer algo delicioso de comer para esperarlo, que se les antoja.

- Hamburguesas y zumo – grito Meimi.

- No era mi idea de una comida deliciosa pero no me voy a quejar – dijo la joven mujer levantando los brazos.

- Yo iré a dejar las mochilas – dijo Daiki que levanto la de Meimi y la suya de donde las habían tirado – ya bajo.

- Más te vale jovencito – lo amenazo su tía – no creas que te libraras de cocinar con nosotras.

- Claro que no tía Kagome.

Diciendo esto el chico subió corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación corrió a su computadora, si hablaba por teléfono, su tía seguro se daría cuenta, pero no creía que pasara lo mismo si enviaba un correo electrónico.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se estiro cansado en su asiento, había pasado todo el día en esa oficina, el trabajo siempre era mucho más cuando Sesshomaru no estaba en la empresa, todas las decisiones caían sobre él, empezaba a notar que quizás Sesshomaru se estaba desquitando en cierto modo con él, y todos los años en que había tenido que hacerse cargo de todo él solo. Miro el reloj en su muñeca y suspiro, aun faltaban cerca de 3 horas para la hora de la comida, la verdad la compañía de sus dos hijos era lo único que hacia más llevaderos esos momentos.

Cuando estaba tomando su segundo aire entro un mensaje en su bandeja de correo personal, con cierta precaución fue a la bandeja de entrada, solo Daiki tenía ese correo, él lo había abierto para él para poder enviarle mensajes. No había nada en el titulo del correo, pero sin duda era de su hijo, lo abrió preocupado.

"La tía Kagome ha regresado, esta en la cocina haciendo hamburguesas"

Daiki.

Inuyasha releyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de poderlo entender por completo, cuando finalmente las ideas cayeron en su lugar como un bólido cogíó su saco y salio de la oficina.

- Cancele todas mis citas para el día de hoy Tamaki – dijo acomodándose el saco – y coja todos mis mensajes, no estoy para nadie.

- ¿Para nadie?

- Para nadie Tamaki.

Antes de poder escuchar cualquier otra cosa ya había salido de la corporación Taisho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La verdad si hubiera estado viendo la escena más que viviéndola hubiera sido terriblemente cómica, después de picar los condimentos, freír papas y hacer la mezcla de la carne todos habían salido al patio y a la alberca para freír las hamburguesas y no ahumar toda la casa, Meimi se había puesto un traje y se había metido en la alberca bajo la atenta mirada de Daiki, que miraba también insistentemente la puerta, a cada minuto que pasaba Kagome se sentía más y más nerviosa, sentía escalofríos por toda la espalda, quizás no estaba haciendo lo correcto, como se tomaría él que un buen día llegara y se volviera a instalar como si fuera su casa, bueno, no había tomado una habitación y había tirados todas sus cosas por todos lados pero se había metido a la cocina como si fuera suya, decidido la comida y… ok lo sabía estaba divagando, no tenia nada que ver con picar pepinillos, era más bien haber regresado sin ser invitada, es decir Inuyasha nunca había hecho una llamada, o mandado un mensaje, una carta, un telegrama, una paloma mensajera, lo que fuera.

¿Y si no la quería allí?

¿Y si se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo solo para que la usara como carnaza y la dejara de lado por que en esos 5 meses había encontrando en algún lado un buen filete?

¿Y si…?

No hubo más tiempo para un "Y si…" más, en un momento no había estado allí y al siguiente Inuyasha estaba parado en la puerta de la puerta del jardín con su traje italiano todo fuera de lugar como si hubiera entrado corriendo y con poco aliento. Y ella se había quedado estática la hamburguesa que había volteado en el aire había salido volando y caído directamente sobre su cabeza. Después no supo que hacer, levantaba una mano para quitar la carne y después la volvía a bajar sin atreverse, hizo el movimiento 4 veces y por fin solo sacudió la cabeza y la carne cayó delante de ella en su zapato

- Hola… - dijo con voz rota.

- Hola – respondió él con una media sonrisa – bienvenida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron todo el día con los niños, que le contaron todas las cosas que habían hecho esos días, Meimi había cambiado de una forma sorprendente, de la niña que había tenido casi problemas para saludarla la ultima vez ahora que tenía bien agarrada una pasión que era su invernadero parecía imparable, sabía el nombre de cada planta y los detalles de su cuidado. Daiki le hablaba de un premio por un diseño de página Web que había ganado en su escuela, le había ganado incluso a chicos que iban 3 cursos más arriba que él.

Lucía… bueno, bien. Kagome se había estado muriendo de angustia por que había imaginado que los niños estarían sufriendo mucho por lo que pasaba entre sus padres, pero parecían tranquilos, ella había tenido cuidado de no tocar el tema en realidad, quería hablar con Inuyasha primero para no ir sobre arenas movedizas, quería saber que era exactamente que era lo que ellos sabían, daba la impresión de que no sabían nada, pero no lo creía.

Pasaron las horas con tranquilidad, pero mientras más se acercaba el momento en que ella e Inuyasha se quedaran solos el nerviosismo hacia mella en su estomago, la gelatina que había sido su desayuno y merienda parecía ahora un colchón de pegamento en su tracto digestivo, no había parado de mirarla en todo el día y habían sido una cantidad sorprendente de miradas.

Había ido desde la sorpresa de encontrarla en su parrilla a la animosidad por el episodio del condenado pedazo de carne, había sentido como la jugosa carme había dejado su cabeza llena de salsa, mejor ni pensar en eso, después había sido una mirada casi de reproche ¡Ah! Como si el tuviera algo que reprocharle, él la había corrido de su casa ¿cierto? Y después de eso solo había sido ansiedad, una llama encendida de ansiedad en sus ojos, de un montón de cosas de las que estaba segura que la mitad no era nada bueno.

Había estado desde niña siempre bajo la mirada atenta de personas, era su medio, había aprendido a sentirse a gusto y casi orgullosa de esas miradas, hacia años que una mirada no la ponía tan nerviosa.

Bueno no ayudaba mucho que en realidad nadie nunca la había mirado como lo estaba haciendo Inuyasha en ese justo momento, como un león hambriento a punto de saltar sobre la mamá de Bambi.

Demasiado pronto llego la hora de dormir de los niños y el momento de dejarlos solos para su gusto, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba asustada de muerte cuando los dos quedaron fuera de la habitación sin saber que decirse entre los dos.

- Parece ser que los niños están muy bien – dijo Kagome tan calmadamente como le parecía posible y sabiendo que su voz no se escuchaba ni lo mitad de calmada que quería expresar.

- Lo están.

- Pensé que la noticia de que tú y Ki…

- Lo sabían desde hacia meses, su mamá los trataba como niños de 3 años pensaba que nada de lo que decía tenía eco en sus cabezas así lo dijera a su lado.

Una corriente de rencor subió los el sistema de Kagome, los niños eran mucho menos que estúpidos, la molestaba mucho que Kikyou los tratara como tales.

- Tu habitación esta lista, supongo que debes venir rendida después del viaje.

"Mi habitación" la mención de tener una habitación allí en esa que no era su casa le dio un tirón más a la gomina de gelatina en su estomago a este paso iba a pescar la peor indigestión del mundo, entre la condenada golosina y la hamburguesa que parecía todavía instalada a la mitad de su esófago. Si solo dejara de mirarla de esa manera.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi casa – dijo sintiéndose pequeña y apenada por la retirada que estaba emprendiendo – seguro Shioga jisan y Myouga jiji me estarán esperando.

- No – dijo delante de ella, como si fuera una barrera entre ella y su libertad – los llame dije que te quedarías aquí, han mandado tu ropa de cama.

- Y tú – dijo algo… bien a quien engañaba, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa – ¿Quién eres para tomarte atribuciones así?

- Alguien que tiene mucho que hablar contigo – dijo con una voz baja y profunda que la hizo estremecer – ¿No te parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente?

- No – respondió enseguida

- ¿No? – dijo inclinándose delante de ella, Kagome dio un paso atrás y choco con la pared. ¿En que momento la había acorralado hasta el otro lado del corredor?

- No – trago saliva – nada.

Él la tenía finalmente acorralada en una pared, ok, sabía que no era muy alta, pero en ese momento se sentía infinitamente pequeña, casi como una mota de polvo pegada a la pared.

- Yo creo que si – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Esa sonrisita de satisfacción fue lo que le dio un centímetro de valor, que se creía él, si estaba pensando que había venido solo para hablar con él, bueno si había ido allí para hablar con él pero no exclusivamente para eso, no tenía ningún motivo para tener esa sonrisa de suficiencia en su bellísimo rostro.

- Yo solo vine… - empezó.

- Seguirás diciendo eso cuando… - dijo acercándose más si eso era posible, la firmeza de su cuerpo pegado al delicado de ella.

- ¡Epa! – lo detuvo en el acto, puso una mano en su pecho, hizo especio y salio de, hueco en que la tenía, él la siguió con su mirada dorada casi divertido – ¿Quieres hablar? Bien, pero prefiero que sea en tu despacho, o en la sala o… - en el baño para el caso, ella se sentía terriblemente invadida por él – o donde podamos tomar un poco de café, o caeré rendida en cualquier momento, ya lo dijiste estoy rendida del viaje.

- Vamos pues.

La condujo con esa mano en su espalda el camino a su despacho, antes le dijo a una de esas empleadas que ella misma había contratado que les llevara un par de tazas de café, negro y dulce.

La invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones cómodos que había allí, ella se acomodo un poco incomoda en el lugar. Kagome tenía que saber lo que estaba haciendo, se había ido a meter a la cueva del lobo y no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente esta vez, todos esos impedimentos que la había detenido, bueno que los habían detenido a los dos ya no estaban.

- A todo esto – dijo sentándose a su lado en un banco cuadrado que hacia juego con el sillón donde ella estaba, de nuevo frente a ella – ¿De donde vienes?, pensé que en este momento estarías ya enfilando a Egipto.

- Pedí una pequeña prorroga – dijo acomodándose lo mejor posible en el sillón, tratando de poner al menos una distancia imaginaria entre el lobo de ojos dorados delante de ella y su espacio vital – recibí una visita de Kikyou hace algunos días y decidí venir aquí.

- Así que Kikyou te visito – dijo inclinándose delante de ella poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en sus palmas.

- Si – se puso más derecha en el sillón – fue a decirme que iba a darte el divorcio y… algunas cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

- Yo creo que si valdrían la pena – dijo con curiosidad.

- Primero quiero hacer las preguntas si no te molesta – dijo desviando su atención – quisiera saber como ha estado todo aquí, como lo han tomado todo los niños, por favor, no me sentiré tranquila hasta saberlo.

En ese momento la sirviente entró con el café, dejó la chaola en el escritorio y salio de nuevo, tan callada que parecía que tenía pacto de silencio.

- No les oculte nada a los niños – dijo él levantándose yendo por él café, la distancia tranquilizo un poco a Kagome – de hecho ellos parecían saber que pasaría en cualquier momento, Daiki al menos casi lo esperaba. Meimi por otro lado…

- ¿Qué paso con Meimi? – preguntó preocupada, había estado teniendo casi pesadillas sobre el dolor de la pequeña niña

- Estuvo bastante deprimida – reconoció llevando ya los cafés donde ella estaba, le tendió uno y se volvió a sentar delante de ella – Kikyou se fue de nuevo desde hace 2 meses, sin decir palabra de nuevo, Meimi se había acostumbrado con rapidez a su presencia.

- ¿Y como…? – quería saber como la había ayudado a salir de su tristeza.

- Empezamos a construir el invernadero – dijo tomando un trago del café, ella hizo lo mismo –creo que en lugar de estar deprimida, estaba dolida – Kagome lo miró con un entrecejo – su madre se había ido de nuevo sin decirle nada, tratamos e solucionarlo de inmediato, Daiki parecía su sombra nunca la dejo sola y yo tome todo el tiempo que la empresa me dio para estar con ellos, en ocasiones los despertaba en la noche y…

- Comían pizza, con ensalada de espinaca – dijo con una sonrisa – eso fue bueno, pareces estar… relajándote Taisho.

Él sonrió, si lo había sido, si se hubiera dado cuenta la primera vez que Kikyou lo había dejado que lo único que necesitaba en realidad para salir del bache era estar con sus hijos y no alejarlos, jamás los hubiera dejado. Pero quien se lo hubiera dicho, su forma de "relajarse" había sido muy diferente antes.

- Hace solo 3 días llegaron los papeles firmados de Kikyou – continuó – desde un apartado postal en Francia, y supongo que con eso no volveré a saber de ella en mucho tiempo. Mis retoños están bien pero… – la miro de nuevo atentamente – Kagome, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

Kagome bajo la mirada a la profundidad de su café negro, ya sabía lo que le quería decir y ella estaba deseando decirle lo mismo, pero era tan difícil.

In importar que Kikyou ya no estuviera a su lado, que no lo quisiera, que quizás nunca lo hubiera querido, iba a seguir siendo la esposa de Inuyasha, la mamá de Daiki y Meimi y sobre todas las cosas su hermana. ¿Realmente llegaría a tener algún futuro con él? Dios sabía que lo quería, que desde la primera mirada había sentido como si fueran, aunque fuera realmente cursi decirlo almas gemelas, había estado esa chispa, ella llama encendida en su corazón por él desde ese momento y nada iba a apagarla.

¿Pero y si se quemaba con ella? kami, ella nunca había sido una mujer cobarde, pero temblaba de miedo por lo que deseaba y no sabía si debía tener.

- Inuyasha…

- Ya se lo que vas a decirme, que Kikyou de una manera u otra siempre va a estar en tu cabeza – dijo como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento – pero… - se froto el rostro con frustración – se que es tu única hermana y que siempre la vas a querer, pero ¿Realmente quieres sacrificarte para siempre por ella?, si Kikyou decidiera que también quiere lo mismo que tú en otra ocasión ¿También iba a cedérselo así como así?

- Las cosas no son así – dijo ella por pura convicción, la verdad es que no sabía como refutar lo que había dicho.

Inuyasha se levanto dejando la taza a un lado en el piso y se arrodillo a los pies de ella, recargo sus manos en sus muslos, la tenía inmovilizada en se lugar, toda ella empezó a temblar, escucho castañear la taza en el plato y decidió déjala en la mesita de a un lado.

Después de todo era definitivo que no se iba a caer dormida en ese momento, podía derretirse en un charco por la mirada cargada de Inuyasha pero definitivamente no de sueño

- Kagome – la miro fija e insistentemente, recordó la primera vez que la había visto en la sala de su casa mientras Kikyou los presentaba, lo había cautivado desde ese día, y desde ese momento se había sentido vulnerable bajo esa mirada – realmente quieres dejar ir esto, solo por tu sentimiento de culpa, realmente podrás vivir con eso.

- No – dijo en un susurro, no podía escapar de su mirada. Ese era el problema, quería decirle si a todo lo que le pidiera en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar, sin culpas, sin miedos, solo SI.

- Bien, en ese caso no me voy a rendir – dijo con una sonrisa – no me importa si debo seguirte a Egipto, a China o al mismo Polo norte, no te voy a dejar ir.

De pronto fue a su escritorio, abrió su portafolio y saco un sobre, se lo extendió, adentro había un boleto de avión a Egipto.

- Estuve trabajando hasta el cansancio durante esta semana para poder ir este fin de semana a Egipto – le explicó – y poder hablar contigo, yo te…

- No – dijo tapándole los labios, si le seguía hablando no sabía de lo que sería capaz en ese momento – no me digas nada.

- Bien por que no tenía deseos de hablar.

Y entonces la besó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tokio, Japón_

_9 meses después_

- Esto es justo de lo que yo hablaba Bella

Kagome no pudo reprimir una carcajada mientras bebía un poco más de su café helado, escondida en uno de los apartados del café.

Después de la película en Egipto, que hasta llegar a locaciones se había enterado que de hecho había sido absorbida por una productora estadounidense, lo que quería decir que iba a tener mucha más publicidad de lo que había creído no había tenido un solo momento libre sin que algún reportero estuviera sobre ella, y eso que ni siquiera se había estrenado aun, no quería ni imaginar en lo que pasaría en ese momento, lo único realmente bueno de esa película había sido la paga, había sido una cifra que wow, la había dejado alucinada.

Había regresado solo después de 6 meses de grabaciones y había decidido tomarse un descanso… bueno decir decidir esa darle mucho merito.

Así que había decidido retomar ese proyecto que había estado haciendo en china antes de la película, después del cambio drástico de su propia historia decidió que podía bien darle una oportunidad a la historia que estaba escribiendo también.

- Esto si que es un final que vale la pena, ya decía yo que era imposible que la hermanastra malvada se saliera con la suya. – dijo satisfecho el apuesto hombre delante de ella.

- Ok, lo reconozco el final apestaba, pero era… original.

- Ja, perdón que me burle, pero comparado con esto es otro asunto. Tiene todo lo que debe tener una buena historia, no es la clásica niñita perdida que ira a sus brazos con los brazos y las piernas abiertas…

- Kouga…

- Lo que digas, aunque con un personaje así – volteo un momento para ver que nadie lo veía – oh Bella yo le dejaría abierto desde mi cartera hasta…

- Basta – dijo con una sonrisa – _TMI_

- _TMI_?

- _To much information (demasiada informacion)_

Kouga soltó una de sus famosas carcajadas que habían sido las delicias de un montón de féminas en todo Japón y la envidia de un montón de hombres.

Bueno debería reconocer que había sido un final digno de ser contado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Antes de poder detenerse a si misma se había colgado de su cuello y había profundizado el beso con él, dios había estado soñando con ese beso más veces de las que podía llegar a contar, desde que había dado la primera probado al dulce aliento de Inuyasha había sido como si fuera adicta a él y estuviera en una larga, realmente larga rehabilitación.

Él la rodeo por la cintura y la levanto del sillón para pegarla a él por completo, el decir que se sentía flotando era algo literal, la tenía tan firmemente agarrada que la había despegado del piso, ella tuvo el loco, realmente loco impulso de rodearlo por la cintura con sus piernas y el loco impulso fue lo que la devolvió a tierra, logro despegar su boca de la de él con esfuerzo.

- Bájame Inuyasha – dijo con el aliento roto.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo mordisqueando su oreja.

- Por que si no lo haces te golpeare en los bajos – dijo aun sin aliento, tratando de sonar realmente convincente.

Parece que surgió efecto pues él la bajo y ella se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, sus piernas no la sostenían, lo miro, tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados y lucía tan malditamente apetecible que una parte interna le estaba gritando "estas loca o que, vuelve a besarlo y luego llévalo a la cama más próxima"

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – le pregunto él con una expresión… dolida.

- No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado… - cual era la palabra que quería usar, ¿Delicioso? ¿Intoxicante? ¿Peligroso? ¿Silohagoestoyseguraquenopodredejarlodehacernuncaymemoriredehambresedfrioycanzancio? – rápido

- ¿Rápido?

- Si – dijo frustrada – rápido.

Sin poder decir nada más salio del estudio a trompicones y alcanzo la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Esa noche simplemente no pudo dormir, su cabeza era una revolución imparable, estaba "apanicada" una expresión que no debía ser una palabra en si, pero esa como se sentía, llena de pánico de pies a cabeza, y el pánico fue la que la hizo moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

Llamo a su director para decirle que ya no sería necesaria la prorroga que la había pedido, este acepto enseguida pues en realidad nunca había tomado muy bien que hubiera tenido que posponer el proyecto, así que colgando hizo una carta para los niños disculpándose y explicándoles que después de todo no iba a poder quedarse como quería, armo sus maletas y tomo el siguiente avión a Europa que encontró, y en una semana estaba en la mística cuidad de Egipto y el rodaje de la película empezó casi enseguida.

Entrando de lleno en el proyecto no hubo nada que pudiera detenerla, se entrego con toda la pasión dormida que tenía dentro y todo el coraje, el amor y la furia que sentía en su personaje, ese iba a ser el mejor papel que hubiera hecho nunca, de eso estaba segura desde que había hecho la primera escena, todo le decían que estaba absolutamente arrebatadora en su personaje, profundamente entregada, intensa, era la mejor palabra que lo descubría, entregándose a él como si fuera su propia historia con una intensidad sorprendente.

No es que lo pudiera evitar, si salía un momento del papel entonces sentía encima de nuevo todas las preocupaciones de su vida y no podría hacer bien una cosa o la otra.

Se entregaría a ese papel sin detenerse, eso era definitivo.

Fue una suerte que todo siguieran con ella esa histeria creativa que hacia avanzar la producción dos veces más rápido, pues a los 3 meses que había empezado ya iban casi al final, o al menos lo suficientemente adelantada para que cuando llego ese momento no representara una desgracia para su trabajo.

Al los 3 meses de empezar el rodaje, y en pleno set apareció Inuyasha Taisho.

El quinto velo de la famosa danza de los siete velos voló en el aire mientras la cámara dos hacia un acercamiento a como este se deslizaba en el aire hasta sus pies, la erótica prenda de seda color carmín caía al piso al mismo tiempo que hacia una onda alrededor de una daga en su espalda que el villano no podía ver, completamente hipnotizado por la bailarina, Kagome tenía una expresión tan total en su rostro con sus ojos marrones con unos pupilentes que hacían que tuviera una corona color verde que dejaban sus ojos de un místico color dorado, marcados por el koh negro que solían usar las bailarinas egipcias, tatuajes en formaciones de scrollwork delineaban sus piernas y sus brazos, su vientre y parte de su rostro, lucía, absolutamente irreal, con piedras de fantasía que se suponían eran piedras preciosas adheridas a su piel, en su frente y su pecho, parecía como una serpiente sagrada bailando delante de todos, absolutamente irresistible pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

En el momento en que el grupo de laúdes marcaba el compás más alto y rápido, ella desprendía el velo numero seis que dejaría sus piernas completamente desnudas, pero también debía tomar la daga y matar al hombre delante de ella, tomar su venganza en sus manos y cumplir con su misión, seguro su sequito la mataría en ese momento, pero lo haría, así le costara la vida, y trataría de huir, trataría de vivir contra toda predicción y lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo, desprendió el velo y tomo la daga en sus manos, dio una voltereta para ver su vía de escape, solo había un guardia custodiando la puerta y….

Hizo más amplio el arco de la voltereta y cayó a los pies de el villano que la miraba cautivado, no vio venir la daga que lo mataría así que ella apunto directo a su corazón y la enterró con furia contra su pecho, el hombre grito de agonía, pero ella no paro, clavo el puñal una y otra vez con toda la furia que sentía.

- Corte.

Todos en sus lugares quedaron un momento en silencio y luego se pusieron en movimiento, la escena había sido tan real que se habían quedado un momento en alerta.

- Dios Alex estas bien – Kagome se levanto y vio un poco afectada la camisa del actor perforada y llena de la sangre artificial en el pecho del actor ingles – no he querido darte tan duro.

- No hay problema – dijo sin moverse un momento, la verdad le había quitado el aliento – se que venia pero aun así, wow Kag me has quitado el aire, pensé que solo golpearías una vez, aunque al director seguro le ha encantado – dijo y limpio una gota de la sangre artificial que había en su rostro.

- Gracias de verdad disculpa Alex yo tampoco se de donde ha venido.

- Sigue así y te llevaras un Oscar antes que yo

Kagome se rió, en sus planes definitivamente no estaba un Oscar, pero le gustaba soñar con eso tanto como a Alex, pero Alexander Williams tenía un rostro y un talento que seguro en su futuro estaba uno.

Pero en su destino solo había un hombre ahora, ese que la había desatado en furia un momento.

Inuyasha Taisho.

- Kagome – la abordó el director – eso ha sido criminal, de verdad en todos los sentidos la escena ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, iba a repetir algunas tomas de la danza pero será después de que terminamos la persecución tendrá que ser mañana por la luz, pero ha sido una escena espectacular.

- Gracias.

- Oh cierto, un pariente tuyo esta buscándote, lo dejamos entrar en el set por que aseguro que no molestaría en nada. Descansa un rato y luego ve a vestuari0 para la escena setenta y cinco

- Allí estaré, gracias.

Kagome aceptó un sobretodo que el director le ofreció, el diáfano vestido de danza consistía casi en nada ahora y la tarde se acercaba y empezaba el frió.

- Tía – Meimi saltó sobre ella con alegría, la pequeña vestía un primoroso traje de lana color crema perfecto para el clima caluroso – eso ha sido hermoso, bailabas como Sherezada de verdad, pero esa sangre – Meimi se estremeció – pero incluso eso lo has hecho muy bonito.

- Gracias Meimi.

- Eso ha sido genial tía – dijo Daiki también emocionado y tomando su oportunidad de elogiar a su tía – toda esa sangre, por el grito que pegó el tipo cualquiera diría que de verdad le dolió.

- Gracias Dai.

Inuyasha se había quedado solo unos pasos detrás de sus hijos mirándola con reproche con sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – dijo a los niños evitando la mirada de Inuyasha.

- Llegamos hoy, pero papá ha estado investigando desde Londres donde estaba tu película – dijo emocionada – oh tía Londres es tan bonito, llovió un montón de tiempo, pero cuando no lo hizo papá me llevo a dar un paseo en un carruaje, había un montón de cosas que ver.

- Si, lo es, ¿Probaste el té ingles?

- Oh si, con leche, y los scones – Meimi parecía fascinada de su visita a Londres – un día nos llevaras verdad tía Kagome, mi papá dijo que tienes una casa allí.

- Seguro pequeña en la primera oportunidad que tengamos los llevare a ambos.

Kagome se levanto del piso donde se había arrodillado para quedar a la altura de los niños para ver a Inuyasha, había pasado tanto tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que él la buscara, todos esos meses una parte rebelde en su corazón había seguido deseando que él usara esos boletos que había visto esa noche y la siguiera, pero a medida que él tiempo había pasado había perdido lentamente la esperanza.

Y ahora allí estaba a pesar de todo pronóstico.

- Inuyasha…

- A veces una pantalla te llega a engañar, no me había dado cuenta de lo buena que eres hasta que no te he visto en vivo.

- Gracias – dios venia tan bien que se lo dijera él – muchas gracias Inuyasha.

- Has terminado por hoy, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a cenar, tu que conoces más este lugar nos podrías recomendar donde encontrar algo rico de comer – dijo y miro a sus hijos – estos dos me han tenido a dieta de pollo frito y hamburguesas todo el viaje.

- Se donde venden un delicioso (receta egipcia)

- No se lo que es pero mientras no sea pollo me apunto.

Salieron a comer donde todo se desarrollo de la forma más civilizada posible, solo comentaron aspectos de la película, y de las nuevas en casa, como habían salido los niños al final de curso y algunas cosas sobre la corporación Taisho. Después tuvieron que volver a la locución pues Kagome había acordado rodar una par de escenas de noche ese mismo día, rodó las escenas sin errores y tuvo tiempo para darles un recorrido por todo el set, la película era una trama de espías donde ella era el contacto con una agencia de gobierno para capturar a una peligrosa banda de ladrones de arte en Egipto, pero cuando había sido descubierta la habían dejado sola y a consecuencia de eso habían asesinado a su familia y la habían dejado medio muerta, cuando se recupera ella se encargaba de cobrar venganza por todo lo que perdió, con la mafia y con los agentes que trabajaba.

Cuando terminaron acompaño a todos a su hotel y dejo a los niños dormir por fin todo el ajetreo del día y las horas de viaje por avión, se sorprendió que Myouga y Shiouga jichan hubieran viajado con él pero le alegro de poder verlos.

Cuando dejo a los niños en su habitación Inuyasha insitito en que salieran a beber algo y hablar.

Beber algo, genial, pero hablar… oh eso era distinto.

Llegaron al bar del hotel y pidieron dos bebidas, se sentaron en la barra tranquilamente, el lugar estaba sorprendentemente vacío, solo una mesa con hombres de traje discutiendo y una pareja escondida en un cubículo besándose, quizás una pareja en su luna de miel.

El barman sirvió las copas y los dejó solos.

- No pensé que fueras a venir – dijo Kagome sin mirarlo.

- Los niños n me hubieran perdonado no traerlos, les comente lo que habías dicho de los museos, las pirámides y las compañías de danza y estaban seguros que sus vacaciones las pasarían aquí, solo esperaba que salieran del colegio

- Ya veo…

- Y también… quería ir despacio.

Kagome esta vez lo miro, despacio, había estado esperando para darle espacio para tomar una decisión.

- Ya veo que después de todo si que me seguirías hasta la Patagonía cierto.

- Tengo ese defecto, soy muy testarudo cuando estoy enamorado.

"Enamorado" sentaba tan bien que se lo dijera, allí son recriminaciones por haberse ido así, sin presiones, sin acorralarla, solo estaba allí tomando una copa con ella y había sido tan natural que lo dijera que hacia que se sintiera correcto.

No era tan difícil cierto, solo… solo era tratar y si algo iba mal, él no la acorralaría, quizás la siguiera, pero no la acorralaría.

- Sabes una cosa Inuyasha – dijo mirándolo calidamente – al diablo con todos, esto lo haré solo por mi misma.

- Ven y déjame ayudarte.

La tomó por la nuca busco sus labios y de nuevo la beso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Y entonces crees que aquel productor de animación este interesado.

- Bromeas, desde que le dije que siempre no podría mandarle la obra ha estado ras de mi por él, solo contársela le gusto, pero ahora, alucinara con ella.

- Sigo pensando que exageras…

- Yo no, creo lo mismo que Kouga es una historia muy buena.

Kagome miro al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- Tuve que ir al otro lado de la ciudad pero si – dijo mostrándole la bolsa de papel.

- Gracias, gracias.

Kagome tomo la bolsa y la puso en la mesa la abrió y óleo el contenido, cielo, puro cielo. Saco uno de los dulces y sin más se lo metió en la boca.

- Juro que cada vez que mei ve su serie de Tsubasa RC y veo ese personaje me muero del antojo por un Manju, casi desearía que lo le gustara tanto.

- Yo igual, es realmente difícil conseguirlos esta temporada del año – puso un beso en su cuello y ella lo expuso para que lo siguiera besando – haría lo que fuera por ti.

- Si se van a poner melosos yo mejor me voy – se quejo Kouga – es injusto comer delante de los pobres bella y no hablo de el manju.

Kagome se acomodo en su lugar tan bien como podía cuidando de no golpear su abultado estomago en el filo de la mesa, Inuyasha cuido de lo mismo que ella poniendo una mano en su estomago para que no se lastimara.

- Pateo – dijo de pronto emocionado.

- Ja emociónate tu, a mi me patea casi cada media hora.

- Decidido yo me voy – dijo levantándose Kouga de su lugar, tomo el libreto de "_Myself_" y se lo puso bajo el brazo – me llevo esto bella, tendré noticias pronto.

- Gracias mi amor.

- Cuídalos bien Inuyasha o te las veras conmigo.

- No tienes ni que decirlo.

Kouga se despidió y enfilo a la puerta dejándolos solos. Kagome puso una mano sobre la de Inuyasha y miro con cariño su estomago, tenía 6 meses de embarazo, cuando habían terminado la filmacion se había dado por fin cuenta que tenía un retrazo de dos meses casi enseguida al regresar a Japón ella e Inuyasha se habían casado.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, no habían tenido noticias de Kikyou, pero Kagome sentía que después de todo estaba bien, los niños estaban felices por la llegada de un hermanito, y aunque sonara realmente cursi la vida era maravillosa, no podría pedir nada más.

**Fin**

_Martes 06 de mayo de 2008_

_1:46 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: oh si, siempre me pasa, cuando estoy con diferentes historias me es imposible dedicarme a cada una por separado, me metí en el argumento de un original y casi olvide myself, pero por fin la termine, una historia, solo linda, y tranquila, espero les haya gustado.

bueno despues de discutirlo un buen rato conmigo misma me dije, funcionara una historia sin un solo lemon?? quiero comprovarlo aqui, no se preocupen que para debraye con el lemon estoy preparando Dark Hunter pero para eso me van a tener que tener un poco de paciencia pues todavia no estoy lista para presentarla.

bueno ya por ultimo y para despedirme de este fic (llanto por el promedio de 3 minutos y eso por que estoy en el trabajo, a que descaro el mio de publicar en mi trabajo.) quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que vinieron a leer mi fic segun los Stat por lo menos una centena de personas, muy agradecida con todos y por ultimo a **yuiren3, Suki-chan90, Ilove-mylove, koTTaru, Aniwitch, TaniaC, kariko-12, TLAP, Miicaa, yelitza, -Yunnie-dW** y a todos los demas que se molestaron en dejarme un review.

me despido pero esta vez es solo un hasta pronto pronto regresare con Tanteis... solo me falta terminar de... no mejor no les cuento

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


End file.
